The Adventures of Chaos and Mystic
by ChaosSonic1
Summary: This is my first fic and not only that I am working with my friend Mystic 6 tailed Naruto (Ultimate Anime Lover) on it so please be nice and have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Chaos and Mystic

Disclaimer: Mystic 6 tailed Naruto and I only own the OCs

Summery: This is my first fic and not only that I am working with my friend Mystic 6 tailed Naruto (Ultimate Anime Lover on yourfanfiction) on it so please be nice and have fun reading

Warnings: their will be incest so please be nice and if you hate incest leave, Adult scenes and bad language are included, Last chance to turn around...you have be warned and will not be warned again!

Pairing: Chaos x Fem Mystic x Massive Harem, Mystic x Harem, Josh x Harem, and many more

If any of my friends would like to read this story please do so and tell me what you think of it

*juggling a banana* - Characters doing something

Chaos: the Big Bang 2 – Characters speaking

{Did I leave underwear at home again?} – Character thoughts

[Hey you ok?] – Mindscape communication

* * *

Chapter 1

Narrator: We have arrived at Anime City where anime characters live and Chaos's best friend Mystic is showing something to Chaos that is really surprising to Chaos.

Mystic: *takes off the disguise and reveals a sexy scantily-clad black-haired young woman and glomps Chaos Shampoo-style* Why don't you take me dancing anymore Chaos-kun!

Chaos: Oh my.

Mystic-chan: You said I was the prettiest girl in high school!

Chaos: You are Mystic-chan.

Mystic-chan: *Giggles* That's right Chaos-kun!

Chaos: Your beauty would make Hinata, Tsunade, Kushina, both Mokas, Mizore, and all the other sexy anime girls envious to you

Mystic-chan: Ooh Chaos-kun! *Holds hands to face blushing* You flatter me!

Chaos: *hugs fem-Mystic* If anything or anyone will try to hurt you I promise I will make them suffer

Mystic-chan *Blushes deeper* Chaos-kun... *Cries* Those perverts stole my favorite bikini! *Points at an escaping Happosai, Jiraiya, and Roshi*

Chaos: WHAT!? They are so dead meat *Runs after them while firing a Revolver gun at them*

Mystic-chan *Love-sick gaze* Ooooh...My hero!

Chaos: *shoots 3 bullets which land exactly in their ass cheeks, and then grabs the Bikini when they are paralyzed from the pain and tells them a warning* you are glad I missed the targeted areas but next time I won't miss your small dicks *then stomps on their private areas for 2 minutes each with all my might*

Mystic-chan*Cheers* Yay! Yay! Go Chaos-kun!

Chaos: here you go Mystic-chan *hands Mystic-chan the Bikini but was then stab with 3 katanas from behind from none other than Sasuke, Black*Star (he is not using Tsubaki), and Fuzen*

Mystic-chan: CHAOS-KUNNNN!

Mystic-chan *Runs to Chaos and tries to heal him* C-C-Chaos-kun...You have to stay with me *Tears began to fall*

Mystic-chan: Don't leave me Chaos-kun...*Sniffles*

Fuzen: *grins evilly at fem-Mystic* Now that your freak of a boyfriend is dead you will have no choice but to have all three of our children to revive our clans.

Mystic-chan: *Trembles* No...*Backs away from Fuzen trembling* "I'd rather bare Lee's children than yours Fuzen!" *continues trying to revive Chaos* CHAOS-KUN! Save me please! I already lost Yami-kun! I can't lose you too! *Crying* CHAOS-KUNNNNN!

Sasuke: * Laughs* "who said you have a choice."

then Black*Star then rips Mystic-chan's clothes which fem-Mystic is naked as the day she was born and whispers in Fem-Mystic's ear "Even if you escape us now we will hunt you down and kill all of your boyfriends and who do you think killed your precious Yami-kun?"*

(Narrator talking to the audience but none of the characters hear it "just wait everyone Chaos will come back and stronger than ever")

Mystic-chan *Trembling* N-No...YOU killed Yami-kun?! Impossible! Yami-kun would never lose to you! You're lying Sasuke! You have to be!

Mystic-chan *Screams* CHAOS-KUNNNN! ANYONE! PLEASE SAVE ME!

A mysterious person suddenly lands before Sasuke, Fuzen, and Black*Star glaring at them. He had short spiky black hair and blue eyes. His muscles are rather well-shaped. He wore a fighting gi.

Unknown man: So you killed my friends Chaos and Yami...and you kidnap and plan to rape my twin sister?! *The ground shakes as this person's power surrounds him* "You'll PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTARDS!

Mystic-chan: *Gasps* big brother?

Mystic: SASUKE! FUZEN! BLACK*STAR! RELEASE MY SISTER NOW!

*Fuzen: * unzips his pants and positions himself to rape fem-Mystic but then a voice yelled out*

Voice: DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU BASTARDS!

*then there was a pillar of white and black light surrounding Chaos's body and White wings with both black and white feathers sprouting from Chaos's back and black Dog ears on top of Chaos's head and a monkey tail on Chaos's back*

Mystic-chan *Gasps and looks at Chaos's new form* Chaos-kun? *Blushes*

Chaos: Sorry I was late Mystic and Fem-Mystic *then sends a Ki blast that pushes Fuzen off Fem-Mystic* I had to take time to release my true form.

Mystic: Welcome back man...Ready to kill them for what they tried to do?" *Male Mystic assumes SSJ5 madness form, lightning crackles around him*

Mystic-chan: Oni-kun, Chaos-kun...Get them! I believe in you both!

Chaos: Shadow clone justu *then two more Chaos's appear* Mendo Zangetsu *says one of the Chaos's* Ultimate Kamehameha *says another* Soul Killer *says the original*

Mystic*amazed*: "Wow...You must really love my twin sister huh Chaos?"

Mystic-chan: *Cheers* Chaos-kun! You're the best! The strongest person I know!

Chaos: Yes Mystic I do *then Mystic turns Ghostly white and went through Fuzen's, Sasuke's, and Black*Star's bodies for Soul killer which obliterates Fuzen's, Sasuke's, and Black*Star's souls* Fem-Mystic I told you I promise to protect you and I did

Mystic: *Grins* Nicely done man! *Senses Fem-Mystic approaching* Ok I'll let you two have a little reunion time *Jumps to the side*

Mystic-chan *Runs and hugs Chaos* CHAOS-KUN!

Chaos: *then wings turn into tattoos on the Back* Sorry that it took me so long fem-Mystic you see my ancestors are Inuyasha, the true legendary Saiyan, and Kami's best warrior Angelus *Chaos says while putting his jacket on Fem-Mystic to make sure no pervert eye humps her and trying to not get his tail to play with fem-Mystic's sexy ass*

*Bo-bobo wearing an evil prince outfit suddenly grabs Fem. Mystic*

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the nosehair: Dark Prince kidnaps the lovely maiden!" *Flies off on a jetpack carrying Fem Mystic who's dressed as a princess*

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun save me!

Mystic: *Gapes* How'd that that moron get past our senses?

*Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler stand before Chaos and Male Mystic dressed as gangsters*

Don Patch: *Grins and cracking his knuckles* "You'll never see your lovely Mystic-chan again! Face it!"  
Jelly Jiggler laughs, "Yeah, she'll be our new heroine since Beauty's useless!"

Chaos: Crap guess I have to use it SOUL SPLIT

*Then another Chaos appears but this one is surprisingly female* (Black hair that goes to her Back, also has glasses that can turn into sunglasses in the sun, B-C cup, dog ears, same angel wings as Chaos, and a Saiyan's tail)

Chaos: Now let go of her

Fem-Chaos: let go of my Mystic-chan

Mystic *O_O* I've heard of guys doing the splits but this is ridiculous! Chaos really split! Talk about a split personality!

Torpedo Girl *flies in and slams Male Mystic*: "STOP JOKING AROUND!

Male Mystic:*Groans* Ohhhhh...

Mystic-chan: Oh Chaos-chan, Chaos-kun, Oni-chan! *Waves to Male Mystic, Chaos, and Fem-Chaos while wearing a sexy two piece red biniki* Let's swim together with our new friends! *Giggles* *Denbo, Zuzu, and Rem all wave too wearing different swimsuits*

Male Mystic *O_O: Wasn't she kidnapped by Bo-bobo? Anbd how is Denbo here with Bo-bobo still here!?

Gasser: "Welcome to our world."

Chaos: Indeed Mystic indeed *Realizes his mistake* I mean Gasser

Mystic: "So Chaos...What are your powers exactly bro?"

Mystic-chan *Glomps onto Chaos and rubs head cat-like against him* Yeah! Tell us Chaos-kun!

Fem Chaos: at least this is better than when Chaos was at Daten City

Don Patch (Patches): "Such a handsome young man!" *Glomps Chaos too*

Mystic-chan*Glares at Patches* Get off my Chaos-kun!

Chaos: Fem Chaos don't talk about that place please *notices Don Patch* Crap

Patches: "You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you!"

Mystic-chan: *Strikes a sexy pose* Hmph. You could never complete with this Don patch *presses breasts against Chaos's arm* Chaos-kun... *Gives a lustful look*

Patches: *Shocked* "No fair!"

Bo-bobo *Grabs Patches and throws her* "Go back to Canada!"

Don Patch: "WAAAAAA! NO FAIRRRRRR!"

Mystic: *trying to stem a nosebleed* "Shit! I shouldn't be having a nosebleed from my own sister! Even if she's the hottest girl around! Mom will kill me!

*The Mystic twins' mother arrives and looks like a taller just as sexy carbon copy of Mystic-chan*:

Mother: "Mystic-kun...There's something you need to know about our family...While the daughters of our family are allowed to love whomever they want...The sons...*Glomps Mystic wearing a leather dominatrix uniform* Can only mate with their mother!

Mystic: WAAAAA! *struggles to breathe in mother's breasts*

*Then Fem Chaos whispers to Mystic-chan*

Fem Chaos: maybe we can share Chaos after all he is really kind hearted to everyone that deserves it *then Fem Chaos kisses Mystic-chan on the lips with tongue and breasts pressed together with Mystic-chan's*

Male Mystic: *inahels deeply*: "View finally escaped mom!" *Sees the Yuri scene* Hm?" *Gapes* Errrr...AHHHHHHHHH!" *Blood dripping from the nose* "I always knew imouto was bi!"

Mystic-chan: %Mmmmm Chaos-chan...I would love to share Chaos-kun...%*Moans sultrily* *Throws a slipper behind her at Male Mystic while still kissing Fem-Chaos*

Mystic *Hit with the slipper in the face and is knocked down*: "OW!" *Gets up with a big lump on his head* "I forgot my sister is a master of the art of slipper fighting..." *Senses someone* "That chakra...Chaos buddy I think we have a peeper watching this."

Jiraiya is watching from a distance and writing: "Oh-ho! Nice material for my next issue!"

Chaos: Oh boy I thought he learned his lessen

*Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler all are dressed like Jiraiya writing something different.*

Jiraiya *poses*: "Little chickadees like you and Mystic Chaos cannot defeat the great master Jiraiya!"

Bo-bobo: *Punches Jiraiya in the face* "Teach me master Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya *sails off into the distance*: "IT WAS WORTH THE RISK!"

Mystic: -_-' Well there goes Jiraiya at least.

*A mysterious new enemy appears*:"Mystic, Chaos...We meet at last."

Chaos: Who are you?

Unknown man: *Grins evilly*: I am Neo-Mystic! An evil version of Mystic! *Points at Fem. Mystic: "You Mystic-chan! You will become my mate! First I'll get my good-goody counterpart and Chaos out of the way! *Forms a black aura of pure evil around himself it rivals the Juubi from Naruto combined with Lord Death and Asura* "Shall we get this fight started?"

Mystic: *Lowers into a fighting stance* He's so powerful! But we can't let him win Chaos! We must protect the girls!

Neo-Mystic: *Laughs*: You fool! I have allies in high places!

*Suddenly a certain man from Soul Eater appears with a glowing red aura*: He is covered in multi clothing with scarves coming from him and a scarf covering his eyes with a trio eye pattern everywhere on him...and on his forehead Neo-Mystic's mark to show he works for him.

Mystic: *Shocked*: "Chaos! He's got the Kishin Asura!"

Asura laughs, "Neo-Mystic-sama has ordered me to kill you Chaos and Mystic! But first his prize! *Shoots his skin scarves out and captures Mystic-chan*: "Got you!" *Uses more skin scarves to send Fem. Chaos skidding back a few feet*

Mystic-chan *struggles as the scarves drag her right to Neo-Mystic*: No let me go! Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, Oni-chan! Help me!

*Neo Mystic laughs, "Now she's mine Chaos! Bwahahahahahahahaha! And i'll make her bare my children and not any weaklings YOU could give her!"

Chaos: Go to hell Neo-Mystic

Neo-Mystic: *Aims hand at Chaos*: "You first demon! Hell Cannon! *A massive blood-red beam fires at Chaos*

Asura *launches his red blast at Chaos too*: "Die you freak!"

Mystic-chan: *Watching scared*: "No Chaos-kun!"

Mystic *jumps in front of Chaos and deflects both blasts into space*: "You're not hurting my friend!"

*Suddenly Male Mystic is struck from behind by a black katana through his back and out his stomach*: *Gasp and turns to see mind-controlled Crona with Madness Fusion*: "Crona..." *Male Mystic falls to the ground dead*

Mystic-chan *Cries*: ONI-CHAAAAAN!

Neo-Mystic *pulls her closer laughing*: Kyaahahahahahahahaha! Good bye good counterpart!

Chaos: MYSTIC! THAT'S IT NEO-MYSTIC YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, Fem Chaos time for our Seraph forms

Fem Chaos: OK

Neo-Mystic: *Sneers*: I don't have time to play with you weaklings right now, so I'll let these guys play with you!

*More enemies appear* Asura, Arachne, Medusa, Omega Sheron, Baby Vegeta, Naraku, Evil Buu, Cell, and Frieza now stand before Chaos and Fem Chaos...

Crona just stands silent still under Neo-Mystic's control...

Neo-Mystic: *Smirks*: Take care of them my servants. *Grabs Fem Mystic when she tried to run to Chaos and Fem Chaos* Oh no you don't my dear!

Fem. Mystic: *Struggles to get free*: "NOOO! Let me go! Chaos-kun! Chaos-chan! *Is struck by a blow to the head and knocked unconscious*

Neo Mystic* slings Fem. Mystic over his shoulder: If you want your precious Mystic-chan back come and find me at my base! Good luck! Hahahahahahahahah! *Neo-Mystic Teleports away*

All enemies *Bow to Neo-Mystic*: "Yes master."

Medusa: *Waves arms* "Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobbra! **Multiple arrows form* "VECTOR ARROWS!* *A wave of arrows aim at Fem. Chaos and Chaos...  
Naraku *sends his tentacles*: Die humans!

Frieze *Forms a small Death Ball: "I'll destroy you!" **throws the death ball*

Cell: Solar Kamehameha!

Omega Shenron: *Dragon thunder blast! *Shoots a massive beam of ki and lightning*

Baby Vegeta: Super Gallic Gun!

Evil Buu: *Sucks in air and fires a pink mouth blast*: "BUUUUUU!"

*then Both Chaos's black hair turns gold like, 6 wings appear on both, and Demon Inuyasha's markings appear on both faces*

Chaos: Summon allies *summoning justu*

Naruto, Kushina, Hinata, Inuyasha, Kagome, Soul Eater, Maka, Lord Death, Spirit, TSSJ Goku, Male Soshi, Gina

Battles  
Soul and Maka vs Asura  
Naruto, Hinata, and Kushina vs Mesusa and Arachne  
TSSJ Goku vs Omega shenron and Baby  
Kagome and Inuyasha vs Naraku  
Lord Death and Spirit vs Cell and Frieza  
Male Soshi and Gina vs Evil Buu

*Mean while both Chaoses poor their blood into Male Mystic's mouth (to bring him back to life)*

Chaos: I can't do this without you my friend

*Power begins to surround Male mystic's body, his body rises up into the air as the power healed his wounds*

Male Mystic: *Opens eyes*: "Huh? Chaos? Fem-chaos?" *Looks at the battles happening: "What happened?"

Chaos: Neo-Mystic captured your sister and all the enemies are Neo-Mystic's Minions

Fem Chaos: But first tell us what you know about Neo-Mystic

Mystic: Neo-Mystic is my evil counterpart clone and born pure evil, he has all my abilities and a few unique ones even I don't know about...All I know is He's extremely dangerous and powerful...and if these guys are his minions who know who else he has under his control. We'll have defeat all of these guys and rescue my imouto!

*Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler stand before Mystic, Chaos, and Fem Chaos wearing enemy clothing and Neo-Mystic's symbol*

Bo-bobo: "We will defeat you for master Neo-Mystic!"

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: "Yeah!"

*All three fist master charge at Mystic, Chaos, and Fem. Chaos: "For master Neo-Mystic!"

Mystic: *-_-'* They cannot be serious.

Chaos: Oh well LUNER CANON *then fires a Ki beam from Chaos's Left hand which has a tattoo of the moon on it* Hey Mystic shouldn't your sister also have learned about her powers like you did?

*Meanwhile in a base somewhere far away*

*Neo Mystic was surrounded by several girls: Both Mokas, Akasha, Gyokuro, Maka's mother Kami, Sasuke's mother, Black*Star's mother Silver Star (just a guess)...Kagome's mother, Izayoi (Inuyasha's mother fully resurrected)

*All of them have Neo-Mystic's seal to show their under his control and they're all naked*

Neo-Mystic: *Grins lecherously at Fem. Mystic who's in a cell dressed in a very provocative uniform that barely covers her breasts and womanhood* "You should just surrender Mystic-chan and become my mate like these ladies have!

Mystic-chan *Glares at Neo-Mystic* I'll never give myself to you Neo-Mystic! I know that Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, and my brother will rescue me!

Neo Mystic *laughs*, "You forget your brother's dead! Even if they found a way to revive him they'll never get past all of my minions! Every anime you all know of I have their greatest villians even some of their heroes under my control!"

Mystic-chan*Sits down and hugs self trembling* Oh Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, Oni-chan please save me! *throws head back and screams* CHAOS-KUNNN! CHAOS-CHAAAAAN! ONI-CHAAAAN!

*Back with the fight*

Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Jelly-Jiggler are sent flying*: "NO FAIRRRRR!"

Mystic: *Watches them slam into the ground* Yeah sis does have powers like mine the only problem is...Mom never trained her on how to use them properly! She has powers but she doesn't know what to do with them!

Chaos: Crap, Well did Karin, Euryale, Cabella, Tsukune, and the other Rosario girls find Moka's location I mean she was gone for a week

*the heroes have won the battles)*

Mystic: Nope they were duped it was a trick by Akua. She fooled them with the help of a kitsune...having the kitsune create a decoy...Akua is one of Neo-Mystic's highest ranked minons along with her sister Kalua...*Looks down at a defeated Bo-bobo, Don patch, and Jelly Jiggler wearing their normal clothes at least in Bo-bobo's case as Jelly and Don don't wear clothes*

*Bo-bobo grabs Mystic's leg*: "Please let us join your team Mr. Mystic!"

Mystic: *:(* Get off my leg you afro dumbass! *Kicks Bo-bobo into the sky* It was your fault my sister got kidnapped and my friend and I were killed!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler hug Chaos an Fem. Chaos: "Yeah we're not useless!"

Gasser: -_-' coulda fooled me...

Unknown man: *Running at Chaos and Fem. Chaos from behind carrying a big pair or scissors: "Die Chaos in the name of master Neo-Mystic! Super Fist of Utlimately Evil Sword!"

Mystic: *blocks a giant pair of scissors held by a demonic looking man with long spike white hair, red eyes, and fangs*

Chaos: Shit, who are you?

Bo-bobo, Jelly, Don Patch are all trembling: "O-O-OVER?!"

OVER: *Gives a demonic grin to Bo-bobo: "Finally after all this time Bo-bobo...i'll have my revenge for my humiliations!"

Mystic: Chaos! It's OVER the guy who was originally fused with Torpedo Girl! My dark counterpart found a way to deffuse them permanently!

Chaos: Fine then SOLAR BLADE *Chaos's right hand turns into a Shining Golden Orange Sword and charges at OVER*

OVER: *Turns to face Chaos: "So Chaos you think your blade can match my scissors?"

Bo-bobo suddenly appears in front of OVER anf aces Chaos; "I'll protect you OVER...But I need a weapon." *Grabs Don Patch. "I got a good weapon right here!" *Charges at Chaos holding Don Patch as a sword Super Fist of the Nose-Hair: Don Patch sword! *Don Patch becomes a spiky blade*

Mystic -_-' Ok really now things are just getting weird

Gasser and Beauty -_-': "We feel your pain Mystic."

Chaos: Um... Ok then I will kill you too

Jelly Jiggler runs to save his friends "Don Patch, Bo-bobo! I'll protect you! Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble! Protective Wall of Jelly!" Jelly Jiggler becomes a huge wall and stands in front of Chaos's attack.

Gasser O_O: "How is Jelly supposed to stop an attack like the sun itself!?"

Beauty and Mystic -_-': "It won't work..."

*Meanwhile at Neo-Mystic's secret base*

* Neo Mystic is gangbanging Izayoi, Inner Moka and Gyokuro...All three ladies scream in pleasure as Neo-Mystic fucks them senseless...and poor fem. Mystic is forced to view the whole thing...*

Mystic-chan: *trembles it*: "Stop it...Please stop it...*Tears began to fall* "No more..." *Falls to the ground trembles* "please...Someone end this madness..."

Chaos: Die *all of them are killed from the blade* [Fem-Mystic if you can hear me I am going to find you I just need to know your location is there a window that you could see tell me what you see out of it]

Mystic: *-_-'* Um Chaos? You do remember killing them won't get rid of them for real right?

Beauty and Gasser: "That's for sure."

Mystic-chan: [Chaos-kun? Oh Chaos-kun! I'm scared! I want to see you, Chaos-chan and my brother again! Neo-Mystic...He's raping the girls!]

Chaos: I know I am just fed up with them *To Mystic-chan* [I know I could hear the bastard raping them I think I know a move that can heal them it is called Lunar Eclipse purification it will rewind their life to the point before they ever meet Neo-Eclipse so they will never be raped and never remember him so if Neo Eclipse took a girl's virginity I will use the move Lunar Eclipse purification on them and they will be a virgin again and do you see a window?]

Gasser and Beauty: "We know how you feel Chaos."

Mystic: I know man...Huh? *Senses a new alley* Chaos I feel another ally coming!

Mystic-chan [No Chaos-kun...There's no window I can see! I think Neo-Mystic predicted I would use a window to escape!]

Chaos: Who? [Shit not only that but there is no way for locating where you are]

Fem-Chaos: [Fem Mystic how about you calm down by listening to this song I will sing to you] *Begins singing in the mindscape*

Mystic: I don't know man maybe someone who locate my sister...They feel extremely powerful...Practically are our level man!

*At the secret base*

Mystic-chan: [Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan...I believe in you both and my brother I know you'll find me.]

*Three mysterious people are running towards the Cell. "Mystic-chan..." *The shadows look like Mystic, Chaos, and Fem. Chaos...

Mystic-chan *Faces them* That was fast...Huh?

It was Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler alive and well...dressed as Chaos, Fem-Chaos and Mystic.

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler:"We're here to save you!"

Mystic-chan: *Shocked* I thought Chaos-kun killed you three!

Chaos: You sure Mystic? Maybe they could tell use the location of the base also how about you mindscape talk to Fem-Mystic

Mystic*-_-'* Shit I can't believe I forgot about twin telepathy...Arlight i'll try...concentrate...Concentrate...*Focuses mind and puts fingers to temples*Concentrate...Come on...Errrr...*Burps*...Ummmm...

Gasser and Beauty:-_-'...

Allies: -_-'...

*at the base*  
Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and jell Jiggler still dressed as Mystic, Chaos, and Fem-chaos...stood before Fem. Mystic's cell...

Neo-Mystic: *Laughs* "You really think a trio of buffoons can save you Mystic-chan? Don't make me laugh! *Laughs again and the mind-controlled girls laugh with him*

Bo-bobo *gets into his usual fighting pose in front of the sealed cell*: "We'll have you out of that cell in no time Mystic-chan. Super Fist of the Nosehair: Breaking the lock with Degakuman *Rears Dengakuman back*  
Dengakuman *Struggles*: "Hey! Why me!"

Don Patch (as referee): "Now Bo-bobo prepares for his shot!" GO!"

Mystic-chan *O_O*: How do they ever win their fights? *Watches* There's no way this'll work, that thing is too soft.

Neo-Mystic grinned: Go ahead and try!

*Bo-bobo throws Dengakuman at the cell door and the 'dog' thing actually breaks down the door. "It worked!"

Neo-Mystic *O_O: WAAAAAA! No way! That ridiculous move actually destroyed my special jail cell?!

Mystic-chan *O_O*: NO WAAAAY! It actually worked?! *Walks out of the cell*: Thank you Mr. Bo-bobo...

Neo-Mystic*Orders*: Akua! Moka! After them!

*The two vampires shoot at the four people*

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: *scared* WAAAAA!

Bo-bobo *holds them up at the advancing vampires* : "Here's my shields!"

Mystic-chan:*Gets into a fighting stance in front of Bo-bobo and his friends: "Now it's my turn! I'll show you just what my oni-chan taught me!"  
Akua tries her dimensional sword and Moka tries her super kick *Fem Mystic in an amazing atheltic move blocks both attacks with her bare hands and spins and delivered a spinning double kick to Moka's back and Akua's face sending both Shuzen sisters flying in different directions*

Neo-Mystic O_O: "Mystic-chan's more powerful than I gave her credit for!"

Bo-bobo: "Nice work Mystic-chan now let's get out of this crazy place."

*Nods* "Right Bo-bobo."

*The 4 then run off to find the exit.*

Chaoses: ...*Chaos senses something right*

Chaos: Hey I sense that fem Mystic is out

Neo-Mystic: *Growls*: "Oh no you don't! Akasha! Gyokuro go after them!

Gyokuro and Akahsa bow to Neo-Mystic: "Yes Neo-sama..." *runs after the fugitives*

Neo-Mystic *clenches his fist*: "I won't lose her! Not after all I've done to obtain her *Shows scene of Neo-Mystic killing Fem. Mystic's old former best friend Yami and then Neo-Mystic offering Black*Star, Sasuke, and Fuzen the chance to revive their clans if they'd join him as long as they remembered not to rough Mystic-chan up too much*: "I won't lose her...to that weak fool Chaos!"

With Fem. Mystic, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and jelly Jiggler*

they had found the exit to the castle and ran out with Akasha and Gyokuro close behind.

Suddenly a flame shot at the group forcing them to stop. Akasha and Gyokuro hissed and jumped away from the fire...

Bo-bobo: "What? Where'd that flame come from?"

Jelly Jiggler *fanning himself with his luck hanky*: "Whew that is hot!"

Mystic-chan *-_-'* "Of all the people I'm stuck with...it had to be these three."

Surrounding the groups were a bunch of fire pokemon: A Charizard, an Aracanine, A Rapidash, and an Entei each of them had glowing purple eyes and Neo-Mystic's symbol on their foreheads.

Chaos: [Mystic-chan where are you?]

Mystic-chan: [Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, Oni-chan, we're outside the castle in some large forest, but there are Pokémon here who work for Neo-Mystic!]

Jelly Jiggler: ...-_-

Don Patch: *looks at Mystic-chan jealous*: "It's not fair!" *Kicks Mystic-chan in the rear* Don Patch as Patches yelled "Why do you get to talk to Chaos-kun and I don't?!"

Mystic-chan: *Gives cold glare to Patches* *:(*

Patches: *Frozen in fear* *Literality Don Patch became a Patchicle.*

*Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler also literality froze in terror.*

The Pokémon surround Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan*gets into a fighting stance and charges lightning energy into fists*: "Looks like I'm on my own until they recover or Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, and oni-chan find us."

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigger: "We're feeling better."

Mystic-chan *O_O*: "That was fast!"

Narriator: Well this is trouble for Mystic-chan; will Chaos, Fem- Chaos, and Mystic get to her in time will Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigger ever learn that 2 + 2 = 4 join in next time in The Adventures of Chaos and Mystic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mystic 6 tailed Naruto and I only own the OCs

Summary: This is my first fic and not only that I am working with my friend Mystic 6 tailed Naruto (Ultimate Anime Lover on yourfanfiction) on it so please be nice and have fun reading

Warnings: there will be incest so please be nice and if you hate incest leave, Adult scenes and bad language are included, Last chance to turn around...you have be warned and will not be warned again!

Pairing: Chaos x Fem Mystic x Massive Harem, Mystic x Harem, Josh x Harem, and many more

If any of my friends would like to read this story please do so and tell me what you think of it

*juggling a banana* - Characters doing something

Chaos: the Big Bang 2 – Characters speaking

{Did I leave underwear at home again?} – Character thoughts

[Hey you ok?] – Mindscape communication

%wow% – Muffled talking

* * *

Chapter 2

Narriator: Previously Chaos got killed and unleashed his full power and now they have a new enemy Neo Mystic, who kidnapped Mystic-chan which she escaped from his prison, atta girl, but now she is in trouble as Neo Mystic's pokemon are nearby how will she get out of this mess?

*Meanwhile*

?: "Hello! I've been sent by my father to assist Chaos, Fem. Chaos and Mystic into retrieving someone they lost?" A young man with short evenly combed black hair with three white lines on the left side, golden eyes, dressed in a black and white expensive suit comes in on a flying skateboard. On his chest is a silver medal shaped like a goofy-looking skull mask and in his hands he wielded twin pistols.

Chaos: Hello Death the Kid * Chaos hi five's both Kid's hands* [Shit wait don't you have the snag machine with you?]

Death the Kid: "Good to see you Chaos. So what's the trouble?"

Mystic *Punches OVER in the face when he tried to attack from behind*:

OVER* fell to the ground unconscious* "It's over for me."

Mystic-chan [Snag machine Chaos-kun?] *Pulls out the Snag machine* "Oh I can't believe I forgot about the Snag machine!

Chaos: It is Neo-Mystic he kidnapped a lot of girls including Maka's mother Kami and is raping them and he also kidnapped my girlfriend and future mate Mystic-chan [yes good now try to snag them so that they will be free from his control]

Death the kid *O_O*: "That is just disgusting! Ladies should be treated with honor! it's a good thing father sent me here!"

Mystic: *Slaps kid a double high five too: "Yeah its good you came when you did."

Kid *nods: "Anything to help friends."

Suddenly over 100 Saibamen rise from the ground and surround the heroes*

Mystic-chan [Ok Chaos-kun! I'll do it!] *Readies the snag machine*

Don Patch *Notices the Snag Machine*: "Hey Mystic-chan whatcha got there? Some kind of new video game?"

Mystic-chan: No Don Patch it's a-...

*Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler come running chanting "Video game! Video Game! Video Game!" *Snatch the Snag machine from Mystic-chan's hands* "VIDEO GAME!"

Mystic-chan: "hey! Give that back!" -_-' [Chaos-kun we have a problem, Bo-bobo and his friends think the snag machine is a new type of video game!]

Chaos: Crap GOKU CHICHI (Amazonian version) get over here  
[Mystic-chan if those imbeciles play with the machine use Killing Intent on them to scare them giving it back]

*Goku and Half-Saiyan Amazonian Chichi land beside*

Goku: "What is it chaos?"

Chichi "What you need?"

Kid holds his guns up at the Saibamen...

Mystic *Transforms to SSj2 mode* "We got us a Saibaman invasion!"

Goku transformed in SSJ "I see."

Chichi *assumes SSJ* "I will assist husband in dealing with small green bugs."

Saibamen army then charges at Chaos, Fem. Chaos, Kid, Goku, and Chichi...

Mystic-chan [Ok Chaos-kun] *Walks up to Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch* "Um Mr. Bo-bobo?"

Bo-bobo: "yes?"

Mystic-chan *Smiles* "Would you please give me that machine? I need it to free these poor Pokémon." *Releases a small amount of Killing Intent like barely half of it*

Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch: *Shivering* "Scary!" *Hands back the machine and then bows to Mystic-chan in submission* "Please forgive us my queen!"

Bo-bobo *points at Jelly Jiggler*: "It was his idea!"

Jelly Jiggler O_O:"WHATTTTT!"

Mystic-chan: *Takes the machine back* *Giggles* "Thank you Mr. Bo-bobo!"

Chaos: Here we go [Good work maybe I should let you dominate me and Fem chaos if we get the chance to mate]

Fem chaos: [that I might enjoy]

5 Saibamen: Screeek! * split their heads and shot acid at Chaos and Fem. Chaos*

Kid: *destroys 8 saibaman via his Death Cannon*

*Goku and Chichi performed a husband-wife Shishi Hokudan wiping out over 40 Saibamen*

Mystic-chan [*Giggles* whatever you want Chaos-kun *Winks*] *Puts on the Snag Machine and begins snagging the Pokémon*

Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch all still cowering in the corner.

Fem Chaos and Chaos: Barrier

*Suddenly a smokescreen covers the area where Fem. Mystic, Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch are the source is revealed as a very weird looking purple pokemon that resemble a floating double landmine it spoke, "Weezing" Two people stood behind the group A red-haired woman, a blue haired man and a white and brown cat with a charm on its head and no nose.

Mystic-chan: *Looks around* "Where'd all this smoke come from?" *Looks over shoulder* "Oh-no..." *formed an energy barrier to protect against the smog*

*Bo-bobo, Jelly jiggler, and Don Patch began coughing*

James: "Is this the girl HE wants?"

Jessie: "Yeah it's her."

Meowth: "Meowth! Let's get her back to our base!"

Chaos: [crap]

Jessie: *throws a pokeball* "Go Arbok!"

A large purple cobra appeared."Charbok!"

James: * threw a pokeball* "go Victribeel* A huge plant like Pokémon appeared with a screech and the man ended up in its mouth... "Do we have to go through this every time!?"

Mystic-chan -_-': I can't believe they still have those Pokémon. They were supposed to be gone by the Hoenn Saga. [Chaos-kun...Don't worry I can handle these clowns]

Chaos: [I can't believe they are even still alive]

Mystic-chan [I know Chaos-kun] *Dodges a tackle from Arbok*

James: Victribeel don't let her get away! Vine Whip now! Tie her up!

Victribeel *shot its vine at Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan *easily caught the vine*: "Sorry I'm not that easy!" *Swings Victribeel into his trainer and sends them flying*

*Back with the others*

Mystic: *Powers down to base form*: "Chaos, fem-chaos, Goku, Chichi, Kid did we get them all?"

Kid in his symmetrical pose: I think so Mystic.

Goku and Chichi power down as the last Saibaman fell blackened and wilted.

Chaos: Yup

Mystic: "Chaos...I can feel my sister's energy signal." *Points in the direction of a large forest* "Coming from there!"

Chaos: Let's go

Mystic: Right! Let's go rescue my imouto!

"Don't think you leaving just yet. We haven't had a chance to fight yet." A huge mysterious man appears before the team. He looks extremely frightening. With his brown hair put in tall spikes with bells in them. Strapped to his side was a sword. He gives a shark-like grin with one demonic lookin brown eye gleaming and a black eye patch. He wore a black kimono with a tattered white cloak. He unsheathed a tattered blade. "Now which of you is the strongest here?"

Mystic: "Looks like the obstacles continue."

Kid *aims his pistols* "I've heard of him..."

(With Mystic-chan, Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggleer, and Don patch)

Arbok, Weezing, and Victribeel were all unconscious along with Meowth and their trainers.

Bo-bobo's nose hairs retracted back into his nostrils. "Hm. We have won."

Suddenly Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler all are knocked out in a single blow by a blur who then aims to attack Fem. Mystic with a kick.

Mystic-chan: *Counters with a kick right back* who are you!?

*A petite woman stood before Fem. Mystic, her hair was short but it also had two long braids in the back she dressed in a black shinobi-like uniform. Her sword was strapped across her waist horizontally.

Unknown Woman: *gave an arrogant smirk* I'm here under orders by master Neo-Mystic to return you to the base

Mystic-chan *Glares* Soifon how could you betray Yourichi nee-chan like that?

Yes this woman was Soifon captain of the squad 2 and leader of Soul Society's stealth force, even she was now on Neo-Mystic's side...having helped him kill head-captian Yamamoto and stole Ryujin jakka from him and gave it to Neo-Mystic.

Soifon:* scoffed* "Yourichi's old news just like that pathetic old man whom master killed."

Chaos: ... [Kick her ass Mystic-chan I am getting close to you.]

*Mystic-chan and Soifon face off in the forest*

Mystic-chan: [I can sense your presence Chaos-kun, I'll finish her quickly] *Gets into a fighting stance* Come on Soifon, I'll show you what Yoruichi-nee-chan taught me.

Soifon *Growls* "She chose you as her apprentice over me! Now I'm gonna make you pay!"  
A black aura surrounds Soifon...

Mystic-chan: *Surrounded by a pink/red aura* "I can never forgive traitors..."

Soifon and Mystic-chan then vanished and fast blurs are seen clashing everywhere around the forest.

*Back with the others*

Mystic *Dodges* "Damn it Kenpachi! We don't have time for your stupid fight offers!"

Kenpachi: *Laughs* "Everyone has time for a fight!" *Charges Mystic and Chaos dragging his zanpakuto in the ground* "C'mon and attack me all of you at once! Maybe one of you will lucky and cut me!"

Kid aimed his guns "I'll see if I can slow him down!" *Firing automatically but the bullets are bouncing off Kenpachi's hierro like skin*

Kenpachi: *Laughs* "Your guns are too weak to hurt me!" *Grabs Kid by the head and began charging Chaos and Mystic again dragging Kid on the ground* "C'mon I wanna see the power of the almighty Mystic and Chaos...You two are said to be stronger than any other character here except for Neo-Mystic!"

Mystic *Powers up*: "Ready Chaos?"

Chaos: [Ok Mystic-chan] Ready Lunar Kamehameha

*Forest*  
Soifon and Fem. Mystic traded swift and skillful blows, that were far too fast for normal fighters to see soon they finished their little dance with twin kicks and landed on different branches.

Soifon looked at the bruise formed on her shoulder "I guess you got me."

Mystic-chan: *kneels down due to the hit one leg took* It's one hit a piece Soifon. *Stands back up fully* You have improved but you still can't beat me.

Soifon's voice: *Behind Mystic-chan* As that right? Soifon appeared behind Fem. Mystic with her sword drawn aimed for her neck. Well think again you bitch you should feel honored master Neo-Mystic even wants you...Sting my enemy...Suzumebachi...*Soifon's sword changed into a golden gauntlet with a stinger covering her finger.

Mystic-chan: "I see so now we're switching to weapon battle..." *raises one hand, Fem. Mystic's nails suddenly grew much longer and sharper: "Come on Soifon let's see how your zanpakuto fares against my nails." *Claws gleamed in the light*

Soifon *sneered*: "Bring it bitch."

Mystic: Mystic Kamehameha *blasts a large silver beam which combines with Chaos's blast*

Kenpachi *removed his eye patch and released the full brunt of his spiritual pressure "That a way...Fight with all your strength." *Now Kenpachi held his sword with both hands and lifts it "Kendo!" *swings down and releases a massive wave of yellow spirit energy which collided with the blast and they canceled each other out*

Chaos: Things are getting more interesting

Kenpachi *holds his sword at Chaos with his eye patch once again upon his face*. "Let's see what you can do Chaos."

Mystic *Steps up*: "First take me on Kenpachi."

Kenpachi *smirked* "Very well Mystic, I'll take you down first." *Charges Mystic with his sword raised and Mystic rushes forward with energy surround his fists*

Kenpachi's sword met Mystic's fist in an epic collision that sent shockwaves throughout the area...

*Forest*

Soifon tried to get Mystic-chan with her stinger but it was impossible as Fem. Mystic kept either evading or countered with her claws*

Soifon tried to trip Mysti-chan with a sweep kick but Fem. Mystic jumped and then slashed Soifon's back with her claws*

Soifon: *felt the claws tear into her back* {How is this possible? She's become even faster since the last time we fought!}

Mystic-chan *lands perfectly on feet* "Well Soifon? Are we finished? Hm?" *Looks at hands and sees blood on them*...Oh-no! *Cries* "I got nasty icky blood on my nails!"

Chaos: Get him Mystic [fem-Mystic get out of their I just saw Akua and Alexander Anderson heading your way]

Mystic: You got it man *Stops charging energy* This dark aura! There's two of them! They're heading directly where my sister's located!

Mystic-chan: [But...But Chaos-kun! I got my nails dirty!]

Chaos: It is Akua and Alexander Anderson [Wash them latter Akua and Hellsing's greatest enemy is heading your way]

Mystic: Shit! We have to get to my sister and fast! We don't have time to play with Kenpachi! *Senses an monstrous presence* "Chaos...I can sense someone even stronger than either Alexander or Akua...

*Mysterious voice "Let me tangle with Kenpachi for a while you guys go and rescue your girl." *The man standing before Kenpachi was none other than Bleach's strongest Hero Ichigo Kurosaki He held Zangetsu in its signature position over his shoulder"

Mystic: [What!? Oh-no! *trembles* Chaos-kun what should I do?!] *Senses a sinister presence* Oh-no...

*Akua rises from the ground in front of Fem. Mystic via her dimensional technique* "So this is the girl whom master Neo-Mystic desires..." *A gunshot struck Akua and sent her to her knees or what was left of them*

A tall man wearing a red suit, fedora hat, and orange-tinted sunglasses stood before Akua. In his gloved hand was a massive silver pistol. "Tch. Sir Integra ordered me here because she claimed there were vampires...Looks like there's allot more than just vampires here. Police girl doesn't need to be here I can handle this little bitch myself *He looks at Akuha through his sunglasses and grins toothily* "I can smell that priest on the way here too."

Chaos: I can sense them too Mystic not only Alucard but also Tsukune and Karin also [you ok Mystic-chan?]

Mystic: Right Chaos, let's go save my sister! *Floats into the air only to dodge a pink blast* What the hell?!

It was Kid Buu *Appears behind them*: "Buu kill you!"

Mystic *:(* "THAT'S IT! I CAN't HANDLE ALL THESE OBSTACLES TO MY SISTER! *Mystic roars and powers up the entire area began to shake violently, the sky darkened with electrical clouds* "I will power up to the most powerful form of Saiyan existence!"

*Akuha had sliced Alucard to pieces with her dimensional sword only for him to reform in an instant.*

"You're not too bad for an amateur vampire girl." Alucard fired several shots at Akuna who used her Chinese marital arts to dodge them.

Tsukune was using his 'Shinso' power and Karin was using her own Shinso powers to keep Alexander busy.

Mystic-chan: [Yes Chaos-kun, I'm alright] *Watches battle from a safe distance away* *A vortex opened and an orange masked man with a red cloud black cloak stepped out.

Masked man: "I must have Mystic-chan...Her power alone could help me rule the world..."

Chaos: Fuck, Mystic call Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame because Tobi now has your sister *then fires a Ki blast at a nearby video camera* [Mystic-chan get out of their now]

Mystic: Tobi as that guy who stole Madara's name? Shit I'm on it! Art of the summoning: Summoning allies! *Calls on Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame

Mystic-chan: [Chaos-kun? What's wrong?] *Turns and sees Tobi. "Who are you?"

Tobi looks at Mystic-chan in the eye with his Sharingan. "I am one of the people who desires you Mystic-chan." the tomoe began to spin hypnotically.

Mystic-chan: "W-What's happening?" *Feels extremely sleepy* "I can't...stay...Awake...Chaos-kun...Chaos-chan...Oni-chan...*Falls unconscious*

Tobi * hoists her over his shoulder* "Heh with Mystic-chan I don't even need the tailed beasts for my moon's eye plan!" *Teleports away*

Chaos: Fuck he has her

Mystic: No...Shit! And what's worse he has that spatial jutsu to erase his presence! Fuck we have to save her Chaos!

*Ravens then surround Mystic and Chaos* "it's useless...You can't stop the Akatsuki...*The raven's formed into none other than Itachi Uchiha with Sharingan spinning. "At least...Not without help. I heard about what my late younger brother has done...I can't believe how bad he went."

Chaos: Help use Itachi and I am sorry I had to kill him but there was no way to save him

Itachi: "I will...my mission as an uncover spy was over 3 years ago anyways." *Itachi pulls off the Akatsuki cloak to reveal his original Uchiha clan clothing when still in the leaf village* "So Chaos...What is Fem. Mystic to you anyways? I know she's Mystic's younger twin sister but what kind of relationship did you have with her?"

Itachi: "I understand...He tried to rape Fem. Mystic so you were just doing what I would've done in the same situation. In fact that's why I killed my scum of a father he was going to forcibly rape my mother and he was her killer not me."

Chaos: Mystic-chan is the world to me not a day goes by without me wishing I would stay by her side protecting her from the dangers of the bastards out there, hell the only reason I got my Seraph form was because I want to be stronger to protect her.

Mystic *smiles proudly* Chaos...I had a feeling you would be The right guy for my sister...I'm glad you got to meet her...Now let's go save her who knows what those Akatsuki bastards are doing to her!

Don Patch *glomps Chaos dressed as Fem. Mystic: "I'm right here Chaos-poo.

Jelly Jiggler *glomps Mystic also dressed as Fem. Mystic: "I'm safe brother."

Mystic: ...

Gasser and Beauty -_-': "They really have to learn to grow up."

Itachi: "These guys are strange...Even my Sharingan can't predict their next move."

Mystic: *Punches Jelly Jiggler into the sky* That's not funny! Take off that outfit!

Fem Chaos: Don Patch get the hell out of here and Itachi your mother is brought back to life but she is one of Neo-Mystic's slaves

Chaos: actually I got a better idea *Chaos grabs Don Patch and throws him* AND STAY IN CANADA

Itachi *Shocked* "W-What!?" For the first time ever the unflappable Itachi is shocked and showing emotions. "My mother's alive and is a slave to a monster worse than my father!?" * Full Susanoo forms around him, Itachi now has Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan unlocked from pure anger* "Mystic, Chaos...I will not only help you deal with the Akatsuki and rescue your Mystic-chan...I will also free my mother from Neo-Mystic's evil spell!"

"May I help as well?" *A red-haired man wearing an original Akatsuki uniform comes up. He has a single eye showing but it's purple with numerous rings. Nagato formerly known as the Akatsuki Leader Pain was resurrected by Edo Tensei and was fully revitalized by tailed beast energy. "Tobi has gone way off the deep end with his moon's eye plan...His way will destroy the world's peace...I will not allow that to happen. If Naruto is in this then so will I." *A beautiful cold blue-haired woman with amber eyes stands at his side, Pain's 'Angel' Konan.

*Meanwhile let's see how our little Mystic-chan is doing*

Tobi *puts Mystic-chan gently on the bed*. "Hm that outfit is good but is of lowe material...King Piccolo!"

A giant tall green alien wearing an Akatsuki shirt comes up. "You called Tobi?" He resembles a more old-fashioned piccolo.

"Give our little princess here a better outfit."

King Piccolo smirks. "Sure!" He raises his index finger and it glows with yellow light.

*Mystic-chan's outfit from Neo-Mystic changes into a sexy black biniki with the Akatsuki symbol on it.*

Tobi *Grins lecherously under his mask*: "Nice work King Piccolo."

"Hahahaha! You're welcome Tobi! Now I'm off to torture humans!" King piccolo flew off.

*Their new Akatsuki base s much bigger and sturdier than the canon one, statues gone through*

Tobi *strokes Mystic-chan's hair*: "Such an exquisite beauty...with her I can rule the entire world! Her powers are equal to the Juubi's so I just have to win her over to my side as my bride!"

Chaos: Then you can join use Nagato and Koran and Itachi the only way to break her and his other slaves free is the Lunar Eclipse purification it will rewind their life to the point before they ever meet Neo-Eclipse so they will never be raped and never remember him so if Neo Eclipse took a girl's virginity I will use the move Lunar Eclipse purification on them and they will be a virgin again *Gets an idea*  
Hang on it might be risky but trust me *grabs another Video Camera watching them but it still works* Well Neo-Mystic bad news for you, Mystic-chan is with Tobi so bad luck for you *gives Neo-Mystic the Finger* that is unless you can get to the Akatsuki base first

Neo Mystic *Growls*: So that fool Tobi is getting in my way huh? *Snaps fingers and calls Akuha*

Akuha *bows* "Yes master?"

Neo-Mystic: "it seems the Akatsuki have stolen Mystic-chan. Retrieve her and bring her back to me this instant."

Akuha "Yes sir."

Neo-Mystic: "Take Kid Buu with you as he can teleport."

Kid Buu teleports into the room with a devil smirk and kneels*: "How can Buu help master?" Yes Neo-Mystic was even powerful enough to gain the complete loyalty and control over the Original Buu something even Buu's creator Bibidi failed to do.

Neo-Mystic: "Go with Akuha and retrieve my prize from the Akatsuki fools. Kill them if you must but don't hurt my prize."

"Buu will do as you command master." Kid buu said.

Kid Buu and Akuha then take off.

Neo Mystic *thinking* {I have to send someone to distract my Goody-goody side and that weakling Chaos...But who should I send they're almost at my level and have many powerful allies. Wait! I know! I 'll send HIM!} *Raises hand* Now I request your presence...Legendary Super Saiyan!"

A tall man with black hair wearing a red sash and white pants along with golden boot appeared. The Legendary Super Saiyan in the flesh: Broly.

Broly *knelt down* "What is it you command of me master?"

Neo-Mystic"Go and keep those heroes occupied...You'll even poss bly see your worst enemy."

Broly *Growls*: "Kakarot...KAKAROTTTTTT!" *Powers up to LSSJ form* "I'll do it master if I get to slaughter Kakarot and all those fools!"

Neo-Mystic *Smirks sadistically* "Go have fun Broly!"

LSSJ Broly *Maniacal laughter* "I won't fail you master!" *Bursts through the wall and flies off towards the group.* KAKAROT! I'LL KILL YOU AND ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!" *Flares up his green aura and rockets off*

Neo-Mystic: *Chuckles*: "Let's just see how they deal with Broly."

Chaos: Mystic do you sense that?

Mystic: *Gasps* Chaos this monstrous power is it who I think it is?

LSSJ Broly *appears before Mystic and Chaos Grinning demonically*: "Heh, heh! Well what do we have here? Lambs to slaughter?"

LSSJ Broly *Points to Chaos*: Chaos! The slaughter begins with you!" *Powers up and the entire area vibrate as if terrified, harsh winds blow Chaos skidding back a few feet* "You think you can rescue your precious Mystic-chan? Forget about it! She belongs to master Neo-Mystic now!" Kyahahahahahahahaha!" *Cracks knuckles*

Mystic *Shocked: "He was powerful enough before but it feels like he's become even more powerful!"

Chaos: Well I should have known Neo-Mystic was a coward hiding behind his strongest warriors {Fuck that means I can't kill both Neo Mystic and Tobi at the same time} Maybe Goku and Chichi could handle you Broly *Charges at Broly* Chaos: Or actually I can handle you just fine, Solar Blade

LSSJ Broly *Charges at Chaos with a Blaster Shell formed* "Yuo're gonna pay with your life! When I kill you and the girl is retrieved she'll come running for comfort striahgt into Master Neo-Mystic's arms!"

Mystic* teleports in front of Broly and blocks the attack* "No Chaos...You, Goku, Chichi, Itachi, Nagato, Konan, and the others need to focus on finding the Akatsuki hideout. That's where my sister will be." *Powers up to SSJ2 powerlevel is equal to SSJ3 and SSJ4 combined* "I'll handle Broly myself. He's a disgrace to fighters everywhere."

LSSJ Broly *smirks*: "So you wish to die first Mystic? The brother of the girl and good counterpart to master. Very well! I'll start with you! Then I'll go after Chaos and *Shouts* KAKAROT!"

Goku: *Scratches cheek*: "Sheesh he holds a big grudge!"

Chaos: Ok then Mystic don't die on me *heads toward the Akatsuki hideout*

Fem Chaos: I am staying I to help if you like it or not

Mystic: Fine Fem-Chaos

*SSJ2 Mystic and LSSJ Broly stand face to face ready for battle*

Mystic: Shall we get started Broly?

Broly: "Kyahahahahahaha! Yes! I'll kill you!"

*Both began powering up their auras Mystic's golden aura clashed with Broly's bright-green aura*

*suddenly they both began trading blows.*

*Meanwhile at the Akatsuki hideout*

Mystic-chan: *awakens* *Yawns and stretchs cat-like the very motion causes her huge breasts to jiggle* "I slept okay but I wish Chaos-kun was in the bed with me...and why does it feel so drafty?" *Looks down at the black bikini shocked* "Waaaaa! This isn't my favorite bikini! *depressed* {I must have gotten kidnapped again} *senses something* {What's this feeling? Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, Oni-chan...What's happening to them?}

Voice: "So you're up huh you dumb whore?"

Mystic-chan: *Faces in the direction of the voice* Whore?

A man with red eyes and silver hair stood in the room. He carried a massive tri-scythe. *sneers* "Tch. You should've stayed asleep. It's too bad I can't sacrifice you to Jashin-sama. He would love the blood of a girl like you."

Mystic-chan: "You must be one of the immortal brothers of the Akatsuki..Hidan."

Hidan: * sneer* "I guess the whore's not so brainless after all."

Mystic-chan *hair shadows eyes* Brainless? *A pink/red aura surrounds body, hair lifts up, room temperature drops considerably*

Hidan *is frozen by the quick burst of incredible KI* "What the hell? Looks like this bitch is a tough one!"

Mystic-chan: *looks at Hidan* "If you think I'm helpless come and try to kill me. "

Hidan *Grins* "My pleasure! It's too fucking bad Kazuzu is off counting his money somewhere!" *Rushes at Mystic-chan with Scythe rose* "Die you bitch!"

Mysti-chan: *Calmly raises one hand and blocks the scythe in mid-swing*

Hidan: *Yelled* "What?! Impossible no mere girl can block my scythe!"

Mystic-chan*smiles* "Sorry Hidan, but I'm not so helpless." *Strikes Hidan in the stomach with a super-fast and strong palm strike*

Hidan *Flying into the wall* "Gaaaaahh!" *Wall crumbled all around Hidan, burying him*

Kisame *walked in carrying his shark-skin blade*: "Ooh not bad girly! I would LOVE to grind you up..."

Mystic-chan *Trembles* {Ewwww! fishy man! Get away from me!}

Kisame: "Perhaps you'd like to give Shark-Skin a taste of your chakra?"* grins at Mystic-chan&: "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I've seen lots of girls." *Raises Shark skin off his shoulder and slams it down onto the floor* "What do you say? Shall we have a little fun?"

Mystic-chan *-_-': "Um...No thank you Mr. Fishy-man I'm happily taken."

Kisame: Too bad

Mystic-chan *Nails become 4 foot long claws again this time wings sprouted from shoulder blades, bat-like wings* {I have to beat him and find a way out of here!}

Kisame: *brought his sword* "I'll leave you in many pieces for your boyfriend to gather!"

Chaos: [Mystic Chan are you ok?]

Mystic-chan: [Oh Chaos-kun I'm fine, just a little um...*blushes* underdressed] *Evaded the Shark-Skin Blade*

Kisame* looks to the side*:"Heh, heh...impressive reflexes for a girl." *Goes through hand seals* Water Style: Shark Bomb jutsu!" *Sends a large Shark-shaped bullet straight at Mystic-chan.

Chaos; [Oh my]

Mystic-chan [*Giggles* Try not to get too distracted when you come and find me Chaos-kun *Winks*] *raised one hand and blocked the Shark Bomb attack with ease*

Chaos: Itachi who did Tobi revive and who are the other members of the Akatsuki?

Mystic-chan :*Blocked another strike from Kisame and shoved him away*

Itachi while running ninja-style explained: Originally the Akatsuki was made up of me, Kisame, Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, and Orochimaru but as you're aware...Orochimaru quit the Akatsuki when he targeted me for my Sharingan. When Sasori was defeated, Tobi disguised himself as an idiot and became Deidara's partner. My mission ended when I was killedj by my temrial illness. So I never got to really see the newer members of Akatsuki but I know one thing...They have powers far beyond any ninja...Powers similar to yours and Mystic's. As for who Tobi revived, he revived five out of the six Hokages so Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, Minato, and Danzo are all back and strong as ever...

*Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were dressed as 'real' ninjas and running alongside Chaos and Itachi*

Bo-bobo: don't worry Mr. Weasel (A pun on Itachi's name) We're ninjas we can take them." Bo-bobo assured.

Don Patch: "Yeah! They can't beat four of the best ninja around!'

Jelly Jiggler: "That's right!"

Itachi: ... {Why did Mystic and Chaos invite these imbeciles?}

*The group suddenly encounters tobi*

Tobi: *grins under his mask* "So you made this far near my base eh?" "I know why you're here Chaos." *gaze switches to Itachi* "Itachi...you were spy all along."

Itachi: Tobi you probably should have disguised your base better. It was easy to spot from where we were.

*The new Akatsuki base looked just like the giant statue of Madara from the Final valley so it was easily recognizable, the group saw the big statue from the forest they were in*

Tobi O_O* *Eye bugling from his mask*: Gaaaah! I knew should've gotten a better deal on design!"

Chaos: ... You really are the biggest Baka ever even more then these idiot *points at Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler* and we did not even invited them to come along

Tobi growls: "Never mind! I'll take you out first Chaos! Then Mystic-chan will come to me for comfort-" *Kid buu and akuha both appeared and impaled Tobi through the gut before he even knew what happened. Then ripped him apart.

Akuha *looks to Chaos* "So this is the boy..." *Gets into her signature fighting position* "sorry little boy but if you want to retrieve your girfriend you will have to face me."

Kid Buu *looks at Bo-bobob*: "Buu kill weird ball-hair man first!"

Bo-bobo *shakes in terror: {Oh-no! He's looking at me! I need a shield!} *Looks around and sees Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler {Ah those two will be perfect shields! Yeah!}

Kid Buu *Flies at Bo-bobo like a rocket*

Bo-bobo: Blocks with Don Patch*: "Super Fist of the Nosehair: Don Patch barrier!"

Chaos: Bring it, Lunar Eclipse Barrier

Akua *slashed with her hand to try and kill Chaos* The Lunar Eclipse Barrier destroys her hand.

Kid Buu was knocked back by Don Patch shield *Growls*: "Grrrrr! Buu make weird ball-hair man chocolate! *His head tentacle flipped forward aiming at Bo-bobo and pink lightning shot out of it.*

Bo-bobo: *holds up don patch again* Don patch shield!

Don Patch *Screams but isn't effected by the transformation capability* "Why is it always me!?"

Jelly Jiggler: *sighs in relief*: {For once Bo-bobo's not using me as the shield!} *Cries tears of joy* {maybe he's finally beginning to like me!}

Bo-bobo: *Grabs Jelly Jiggler and uses him to block a second lightning blast from Buu's tentacle*: "Shield of Jelly!"

Jelly Jiggler *Screams*: "So much for my theory!"

Chaos: Here is one thing I want to know before I kill you why did you let Neo-Mystic take Inner Moka, she is your sister and you have an obsession over her and yet you gave her to Neo-Mystic and look at her now she is now Neo-Mystic's Sex slave

Akuha *trembles*: "You don't understand Chaos-san, Neo-Mystic-sama's power is greater than anything I ever felt before...Even a Shinso vampire is weaker than him."

*Mystic has returned from fighting Broly, he and Fem. Chaos were victorious over the crazy Saiyan*: "I understand everything perfectly Akuha...You were scared because at first you tried to fight Neo-Mystic didn't you?"

Akuha *trembling*: "Yes...But none of my attacks even affected him...now even my dimensional sword attack."

Mystic *Nods*: "So when he utterly broke you...You had no idea but to let him have Moka...Alright I got all the info I need finish her off Chaos...*

Akuha *trembling*: "Yes...But none of my attacks even affected him...now even my dimensional sword attack."

Mystic *Nods*: "So when he utterly broke you...You had no idea but to let him have Moka...Alright I got all the info I need finish her off Chaos...*

Chaos: It is over Akuha

Akua: *gets into fighting Stance*: "I won't go quietly boy."

*Kid Buu is exchanging blows with Bo-bobo who's shockingly keeping pace with the pink monster. *

Gasser: *Forms a yellow gas bomb*: "Stench Torpedo!" *throws the bomb at advancing enemies it explodes and sends them flying

Enemies: "That really stinks!"

Mystic: O_O: "How is Bo-bobo managing to rival Kid-Buu? Goku when he first fought Buu in Canon had to go SSJ3 just to keep up!"

Chaos: Lunar Blade *left hand turns into a moonlight white Blade (note the Lunar Blade can freeze a person it cuts)* Now die, also I don't know Mystic

Akuha *Forms her dimensional sword around her hand*: "Bring it boy."

*suddenly Bo-bobo gets into his fighting pose: "Super Fist of the nose-hair! *A golden Super-Saiyan like aura surrounds him and then his nose hairs come out and strike both Chaos and Akuha sending them skidding back* "This fighting is ridiculous!"

Mystic, Gasser, Beauty: O_O: "YOU'RE TELLIN' ME!"

Chaos: *Squeeze eyebrows as if Buzz Killington is here* he better not fuck up my battle with Neo-Mystic or I am going to be so pissed

Bo-bobo: *Dressed as a news reporter* "And now here's Patches and Mystic-chan with the weather!"

Mystic: O_O: "WAAAAAAA!"

Mystic-chan and Patches are dressed in reporter girl outfits. Mystic-chan's shirt top is unbuttoned at the top revealing her ample cleavage*

Don Patch (feminine voice): "Thank you Bo-bobo...Today's forecast is cloudy..." *Mystic-chan is right behind Don Patch*

Mystic-chan*smacks Don Patch into the sky* "With a 30% chance of Patch showers!" *Winks at the camera as mini Don Patches fall from the clouds*

Chaos: Oy, Maybe I should send Patches to the Moon

Mystic, Gasser, and Beauty: "CAN WE JUST GET BACK TO THE BATTLE!"

Akuha *Rushes at Chaos with her sword hand*: {That buffoon distracted him now's my chance!}

Mystic: "Chaos! Worry later! Akuha's coming right at you!"

*Chaos blocks Akuha's attacks with his Lunar Blade* yawn don't you have anything new because you are boring me [Mystic-chan you ok?]

Bo-bobo: "Don, Jelly..It's time for some Bo-bobo fusion."

Jelly Jiggler: "I'm ready Bo-bobo!"

Don Patch: "Now you're talking! *Body glows yellow* "Transform mode!" *Turns into a hard candy: "Becoming candy!" *dives into Bo-bobo's mouth*

Bo-bobo's power began to rise.

Jelly Jiggler *Slips into Bo-bobo's mouth as well*

Bo-bobo glows brightly as he transforms into an armor wearing man with medium purple hair.

?: *Voice constantly changes pitch*: "Fusion complete."

Mystic-chan [Chaos-kun? What's happening with you and the others?] *Stands before an utterly defeated Kisame, King Piccolo, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu* I guess that's all of them for now. *Turns and then vanishes in a blur of speed.

Akuha *Stops her attack when the man's power is sensed*: "Just who are you?"

Bobopatchiggler *Pitch switches back and forth between his fusees*: "The name is Bobopatchiggler, I may only remain in this fragile human form for one minute, We must hurry...The time grows short. Beauty, Gasser, Chaos, and Mystic I must honor their memories!"

Mystic, Gasser, Beauty: "Umj...We're right here."

Bobopatchiggler draws his sword. "Happy man merciless sword!"

*everyone face-palms*

Chaos: [I am with the 3 idiots who have now 'fused']

Kid Buu *Laughs*: "That sword nothing but joke! *Charges at Bobopatchiggler to kill him*

Bobopatchiggler *Slashes* "Suffer...Brand of the happy man!"

Kid Buu *Branded*: "BUUUU!"

Bobopatchiggler: *Slashes again*: "Now for your back!"

Kid Buu *falls to the ground defeated*

Akuha *O_O*: "Are you serious!?"

Mystic-chan [Okay Chaos-kun, I'm on my way.] *looks around* No guards I guess they're looking for Chaos-kun and the others. *Floats into the air and flies off towards the direction the group is.

Kid Buu gets up "How can weird voice man be so strong?"

Bobopatchiggler: *Performs poses* "Now it's Ma-Ji-De...Ity's Majide Time!" The whole area changes to outer space.

Chaos: ...

Bobopatchiggler *floats before the group* When you find yourself yearning to say 'ARE YOU SERIOUS?!' That's majide Time! It's the most lethal attack that exists!"

Akuha and Kid Buu; "Are you serious!?"

Bobopatchiggler *raises his sword*: "I'll show you serious!"  
*Strikes Akuha over the head*

*Akuha says "Are you serious!?"

*The space began to twinkle*

Bobopatchiggler: "You see? It has detected your reaction."

Akuha and Kid Buu: "Whaaa!?"

Bobopatchiggler: "Beware..."

Giant golden Japanese characters come flying by.

Bobopatchiggler: "It's a Majide Time meteor shower!"

Akuha, Kid Buu: "ARe you serious!?"

*Akuha and kid Buu are slammed by characters*

Akuha: Ooh!"

Kid Buu: "BUUUU!"

Bobopatchiggler: "Saying are you serious has serious consequences! *Is struck from behind by a 'meteor': "Doooooh!"

Mystic *Eyes bulging*: "Are you serious!?"

*A meteor comes and slams into Mystic*: "Oooooh!"

Chaos; *Tries to meditate* Oy

Mystic *-_-: "What's up Chaos?"

Bobopatchiggler: *Floating waiting for the enemies to do something*: ...

Chaos: I am trying not to go insane from all this madness

*With Fem. Mystic*

Mystic-chan*Flying looking around for the others {Now where could they be? And why do I have this weird feeling that Mr. Bo-bobo got Chaos-kun and my brother mixed up in one of his random fight scenes?}

Mystic*Senses something*: "Chaos I can feel my sister's energy singal getting closer."

Chaos: [Mystic-chan I can sense you near]

Mystic-chan: [Chaos-kun, what's going on?]

Chaos: [trust me you don't want to know]

Mystic-chan [Ok Chaos-kun] *opens the door to a room and looks around* Hello.. Chaos-kun? Chaos-chan? Oni-chan? *Three shadow people are seen gathered on the floor*

*The lights turn on to reveal Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler dressed as Mystic, Chaos, and Fem. Chaos*

Bo-bobo: *Dressed as Chaos*: "Hi there Mystic-chan, didcha miss me?."

Mystic-chan*Shocked*: "Waaaa! I thought you three were fused!"

*Chaos then KOs Bo-bobo*

Chaos: Get out Bo-bobo

Bo-bobo: *Flies away* "I'll be back next time!"

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler *Shocked and looks to Chaos*:

Mystic-chan*Looks surprised and hopeful* Chaos-kun is it really you?

Chaos: It is me Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan *Runs right up to Chaos and hugs him tightly* CHAOS-KUN!

Chaos: *hugs Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun I was so scared

Chaos: I know but it will never be over till Neo-Mystic is killed

Mystic-chan: Where are the others Chaos-kun?

Chaos: I don't know when I was meditating I think I must have teleported to where you are at I will try to mindscape communicate with them [Mystic can you hear me?]

Mystic *appears*: "They-OOF!" *Don Patch punches him aside dressed just like him.

*Mystic goes flying*: "Waaaa!"

Don Path *Dressed as Mystic*: "They're on their way."

Mystic-chan *Shocked: ONI-CHAN!

*Fem Chaos then appears and Ki blasts both Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler*

Fem Chaos: and stay out, Mystic are you ok?

Mystic: *Groans*: "Yeah I'm fine." *stands up* "You ok sis? My evil counterpart and Tobi didn't hurt you did they?"

: No oni-chan but that Tobi guy had this weird alien called King piccolo change my outfit to this *Gestures to the very provocative black bikini* *blushes shyly* Chaos-kun, I can't go back to the others so exposed could you help me?

Chaos: I will but first you need to umm *Chaos and fem-Chaos then blushes shyly* undress you see I think Neo-Mystic put a recorder somewhere on your body so he can hear what we are talking about

Mystic-chan:*Blushes* Um ok Chaos-kun...

Mystic: *Gaping with a blush*: Oh kami my sister is gonna strip right in front of me.

*Suddenly a fast blur zooms by and Mystic-chan is naked*

Mystic-chan: Huh?

*Something small and annoying was snuggling against Fem. Mystic's breasts: "Sweeto! Such a fine young specimen! Even better than Cologne when she was in her prime!"

Mystic-chan: Kyaaaa! Chaos-kun!

Chaos: Damn it Happosai not now

Happosai *looks at Chaos*: "Nonsense young man...Now go away I'm busy with this lovely young lady" *Grins up at Fem. Mystic* "So what do you say little lady wanne be mine?" *Puckers up for a kiss* "Give daddy some sugar."

Mystic-chan: *Freaks out* "Kyaaaa! Keep those dirty wrinkling things away from my face! Chaos-kun! Help me!

Chaos: that is it you are a dead man *Punches Happosai right in the mouth*

*Happosai is knocked off of Fem. Mystic* "Ooooh!" *Goes flying*

Mystic-chan*Trembling*

Chaos: are you Ok Mystic-chan?

Mystic-chan*trembling* that old shrimp...he...touched me

Chaos: It is ok Mystic-chan I am here now *Chaos then hugs Mystic-chan even though she is naked*

Fem Chaos: maybe we should let these two be alone after all them been through Mystic how about we stand guard till they are done

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun

Mystic: "I agree fem. Chaos."

Chaos: Mystic-chan *then Chaos kisses Mystic-chan in the lips and also runs his finger through her hair which he also unknowingly destroyed the recorder*

Mystic*: "Fem. Chaos...let's give my sister and your male self-more privacy for now, let's go stand guard outside the door."

Mystic-chan *Moans through the kiss* Mmmmm

Chaos *Moans through the kiss* Mmmmm

Mystic-chan: *After the kiss, takes Chaos's hand* Chaos-kun, shall we head to the bed? *Gives a seductive gaze to Chaos*

Chaos: Sure Mystic-chan and I want to know is you are a virgin so that I will try to be gentle if you are

Mystic-chan *Blushes* Yes Chaos-kun I haven't gotten fucked yet...I'm still a virgin. My virginity is all yours.

Chaos: Then I will be gentle *they arrive at the bed and Chaos then removes his clothes*

*Meanwhile with Mystic*

Male Mystic, Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler,and Don Patch *wigging out*: Wig out, wig out, Wig out..." *All stop and glare at each other*

*Soon they began to argue over what kind of pizza they should order.

Male Mystic: "I want pepperoni!"

Bo-bobo; "I want cheese!"

Don Patch: "I want the ultimate pizza!"

Jelly Jiggler: "I want the jelly pizza with jelly meatballs on top!"

Male Mystic, Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch all glare at each other with lightning coming from their eyes*: "Grrrr"

Gasser O_O: "They even got Mystic into their madness!"

Mystic-chan: *Blushes at Chaos's body* Oh my Chaos-kun...do you work out?

Chaos: Yes Mystic-chan I do *then Chaos takes off his boxers and shows Mystic-chan his penis*

**(Warning Lemon ahead)  
**

Mystic-chan*Blushes deeply* Oh Chaos-kun...it's so big *Reaches out and starts stroking Chaos's member*

Chaos: *Blushes red* Ah ah

Mystic-chan: Do you like this Chaos-kun?

Chaos: Yes Mystic-chan but how about we do this * Chaos then reposition both himself and Fem-Mystic into the 69 position* Time for me to return the favor *then Chaos then licks fem Mystic's Vagina*

Mystic-chan *Blushes red* Ah Chaos-kun *Takes Chaos's member into mouth for a mouthjob* %Mmmm%

Chaos: Ah *Chaos uses his thumb to rub fem-Mystic's clit and his tongue keep on licking her vagina*

Mystic-chan %Mmmm% *Adds handjob as well as mouthjob*

Chaos: %Man I did not know you are this good and you tastes really good like Strawberries% *Chaos then speeds up his tongue*

Mystic-chan: %Ah Chaos-kun, I feel like I'm going to cum%

Chaos: %Ah same here, let's cum together%

Mystic-chan: %Chaos-kun, oh Chaos-kun%

Chaos: %Mystic-can Ahh%  
*then both of them cummed in each other's mouth*

Mystic-chan: *Taste Chaos's cum and looks back at Chaos lovingly* Delicious Chaos-kun *Licks up the bit of running down the side of lips*

Chaos: *Savoring the taste of Mystic-chan's cum* you taste delicious too Mystic-chan *then Chaos positions Mystic-chan on the bed with his penis rubbing against her vagina* You sure you want this because after this there is no going back

Mystic-chan: *smiles lovingly* I do Chaos-kun I love you and would be honored to be your mate, take me

Chaos: Ok then this will hurt *then Chaos then sticks his penis in fem-Mystic's vagina*

Mystic-chan*Bares with the pain of a tearing hymen* so big

Chaos: Ah you feel so tight Mystic-chan *then Chaos slowly moves his penis in and out*

Mystic-chan*Moans* Ah, ah Chaos-kun you're so big

Chaos: Ah do you want me to faster Mystic-chan?

Mystic-chan: Ah yes please Chaos-kun

Chaos: *Chaos then fucks fem-Mystic faster* Mystic-chan you are making me feel so good

Mystic-chan *Moaning in sheer pleasure* Oh Chaos-kun yes this feels so wonderful

*With the others*

Male Mystic, Bo-bobo, Don patch, and Jelly Jiggler were playing a card game together.

Mystic: "Alright it's my turn to draw a card *Draws* "Waaa! Oh-no! I got the old maid!"

Gasser and Beauty O_O: "THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

Chaos: *Chaos then sucks Mystic-chan's breasts as he continues to fuck her*

*Fem-Chaos is training with Itachi, Kid, Goku, and Chichi*

Mystic-chan: *moans* Ah Chaos-kun

*Male Mystic, Jelly jiggler, Don Patch get into another argument over who should train who*

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun, are my breasts good?

Chaos *moans* yes they are Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: Mmmmm ah yes Chaos-kun it feels so good...you're the best

*Male Mystic, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler are all chasing Bo-bobo with fly swatters, Bo-bobo's turned into a fly*

Chaos: *Chaos then tongue kisses Mystic-chan and goes even faster.*

Mystic-chan: %Mmmm oh Chaos-kun I love you%

Chaos: %I love you too Mystic-chan% *Chaos then stops Kissing Mystic-can and now feels that his penis touch Mystic-chan's cervix with each thrust* I can feel your cervix Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: Ah your cock is so deep inside me Chaos-kun *Moans* Ah yes make me your woman

Chaos: I will do more than that *Chaos then takes his penis out of Mystic-chan* Shadow clone jutsu*then two more Chaos appear*

Mystic-chan: Oh my now there's three of you Chaos-kun

Chaos: Yup I want to make you feel like you have died and went to heaven for tonight *the first clone then sticks his penis in Mystic-chan's mouth the next clone then is sticking his penis in Mystic-chan's asshole and the original sticks his penis in Mystic-chan's vagina*

Mystic-chan: %Ah...filling me up completely, ah Chaos-kun%

Chaos: Ah Mystic-chan I feel like we are going to cum do you want us to cum inside you?

Mystic-chan: %Yes please Chaos-kun, give me your cum%

*Meanwhile*

Male Mystic and Don Patch were fighting while Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler were watching and eating popcorn.

Mystic *attacking Don Patch*: "You...Ate...The...Last...Slice...of Pepperoni pizza!"

Don Patch *trying to defend himself with his 'sword': "it's not my fault you're so slow!"

Chaos: Let's all cum together Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: %Ah, ah, AH CHAOS-KUN! %

*Male Mystic finally destroys don patch's onion Sword: "Now you're going down Don Patch!"

*Summons a Rocket Launcher and aims it at Don Patch* "Take this!" *Fires a missile which strikes Don Patch*: "Never eat my pizza again!"

Don Path *goes flying through the roof*: "WAAAAAA! I'M SORRY!"

Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler were laughing at Don Patch's plight

*Male Mystic gives them a shining glare*: "What are you two laughing at? You're just as guility! *Shoots a rocket at them*

Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler *Sent flying through roof*: "SORRY!"

Chaos: Ah, Ah, AH MYSTIC-CHAN *All three Chaoses release their load in Mystic-chan and the 2 clones disappear*

Mystic-chan *After Chaos pulls out and his clones vanish* Oh Chaos-kun...That was simply amazing *After Chaos pulled out and his clones vanish* Oh Chaos-kun, that was simply amazing

Chaos: I know Mystic-chan I can't believe you were that good

Mystic-chan: *Giggle* I learned my skills from my mother Chaos-kun

Chaos: Really? {Imagines Mystic-chan and her mother having Lesbian sex} *Chaos gets an Epic Nosebleed and turns red* oh my

*Meanwhile*

Mystic, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler are all dressed as Track Runners and are at a track arena

Gasser *Dressed as Referee*: "Ok runners are you ready?" *Raises starting gun*

Mystic, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler *cheer*: "YEAH!"

Gasser *Fires the gun and out pops Dengakuman*: "GO!"

All four take off like rockets.

Beauty *covers her hair*: "I have to switch my conditioner."

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun, is everything okay? Your nose is bleeding.

Fem-Chaos *who is taking a break from training* so who do you bet is going to win Itachi, Kid, Goku, and Chichi?

Chaos: Um well the skills you learned from your mother how exactly did you learn them from your mother?

Kid *shakes head* I think Mystic will win.

Goku: *Shakes head* No way Kid...bo-bobo will win! He could match Kid Buu and I had to become a SSJ4 to defeat him!

Chichi: *glomps goku and presses her large breasts against his arm* Airen!

Goku *blushes* Not now Chi-chan!

Itachi: *Activates Sharingan* Hmmm...It is difficult to determine at this point Fem. Chaos...Even my eyes can't follow their moves.

Mystic, Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch are racing to see who can beat the track in the shortest time.

Gasser *holds the timer and announces And Mystic is in the lead followed by Mr. Bo-bobo, and Don Patch is closing in...Bringing up the rear is Jelly Jigger.

Jelly Jigger *Dressed as an ass (Body part not the donkey) panting and trying his best to keep up but the other three are quickly moving on ahead*

Beauty: O_O GAAAAAHHH!

Mystic-chan: Hm? How did she teach me? *Thinks* Oh that's easy, she showed me using my brother and herself...Mom would take oni-chan into her room and invite me to watch and learn from what they do! *blushes deeply*

Fem-Chaos: come on Mystic you can do it

Chaos: Oh ok then, I am glad that you enjoy watching them

*Mystic, Bo-bobo, and Don Patch continue running as the goal approaches*

Sabrina (name of the Mystic Twins mother) *Wearing a sexy cheerleader outfit: "Come on honey! You can win!"

Mystic: *Gaps*: "When did mom get here!?" *Shakes head: {No matter, I can't let Bo-bobo or Don Patch beat me!} *Powers up and increases speed*

Don Patch: *Growls and suddenly moves faster* {Oh no you don't!} *Don Patch transforms into Professional Patch and speeds up passing Bo-bobo sending him flying from the shockwaver*

Goku O_O: "Don Patch changed into a Super-Saiyan!?"

Chichi *Shocked: "Weird orange thing is Saiyan too?"

Gasser: "And Don Patch has becomes Professional Patch and is closing in on Mystic! Mr. Bo-bobo has been knocked out of the race! {So that's what he looks like transformed Beauty told me during the battle with that weird oni guy while I was trapped in Baby mode, Don Patch transformed}

Bo-bobo: "Baaaah! Not that serious Patch again!"

Mystic *Powers up to SSJ2* {I knew Don Patch would assume his super form so I will too!}

SSJ2 Mystic and Super Patch run so fast they become two golden blurs who pass the finish seemingly at the same time.

Mystic and Don Patch revert to normal and glare at each other.

Gasser: "it's a photo finish! Let's go to the TV and see who won!" *Gestures to the screen on the wall, it shows Mystic and Professional Patch both about to cross the finish line but Mystic's big toe crosses the line first*

Don Patch: O_O: "I lost!?"

Gasser *Announces*: "Mystic is the winner!" *Checks the timer; "10 seconds! A new world record!"

Mystic *Jumps* I did it! What's my prize?

Gasser: "You win free tickets to sea world!"

Mystic: "Sweet!"

Bo-bobo: *suddenly throws a Killer whale at Mystic: "And a free pet whale to boot!"

Mystic *Punches the whale away and sends it into space*: "No thanks keep the whale."

Mystic-chan *giggles* Thanks Chaos-kun, mom taught me a lot of things maybe after we rest *Smiles seductively* I can show you them

Fem Chaos: I knew it would happen

Chaos: Sure Mystic-chan *then Chaos and Mystic hold each other in their arms while they sleep*

Narrator: Ah true love now everyone please be quiet so they can sleep that mean you Bo-BoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggiler.

Bo-BoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggiler: *with loud instruments* Aww no fair

Narrator: When they wake up join in next time in The Adventures of Chaos and Mystic.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mystic 6 tailed Naruto and I only own the OCs

Summary: This is my first fic and not only that I am working with my friend Mystic 6 tailed Naruto (Ultimate Anime Lover on yourfanfiction) on it so please be nice and have fun reading

Warnings: there will be incest so please be nice and if you hate incest leave, Adult scenes and bad language are included, Last chance to turn around...you have be warned and will not be warned again!

Pairing: Chaos x Fem Mystic x Massive Harem, Mystic x Harem, Josh x Harem, and many more

If any of my friends would like to read this story please do so and tell me what you think of it

*juggling a banana* - Characters doing something

Chaos: the Big Bang 2 – Characters speaking

{Did I leave underwear at home again?} – Character thoughts

[Hey you ok?] – Mindscape communication

%wow% – Muffled talking %wow% – Muffled talking

+Candy+ an in an imamate object

* * *

Chapter 3

Narrator: previously Chaos and Mystic-chan reunited and have had sex with each other and what will happen now with them?

**(warning Lemon)**

Fem Chaos: I think I should go check on those two to see if they are finished

*Fem-Chaos then checks on both Mystic-chan and Chaos and sees them both naked and hugging which gave her a nosebleed and then Fem-Chaos notices that there is chum leaking out of Mystic-chan's vagina* well I think I will have a little snack since I have been training a lot I just hope that Mystic-chan, Mystic, or their mother does not see this *Fem-Chaos then goes to Mystic-chan's vagina and is licking Mystic-chan's vagina clean*

Mystic-chan: Mmmmm...That feels so good *Moves slightly*

Fem Chaos: I did not know that both Chaos's and Mystic-chan's juices taste so good together *fem-Chaos then continues licking up Mystic-chan's vagina*

Mystic-chan: Mmmmm ah, ah...Yes it feels wonderful *Blushes*

*Meanwhile*

Mystic, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were facing Bo-bobo in a video game.

*Fem-chaos then speeds up licking Mystic-chan's pussy*

Mystic-chan: Ah *moans* yes...Ah...I can't hold it back I'm going to cum *finally cums into fem. Chaos's mouth*

Fem-Chaos: Mmm you are so tasty Mystic-chan *though she is unaware that she also awaken Mystic-chan and Chaos*

Mystic-chan: *giggles* Thank you Chaos-chan

Chaos: Glad to see that you made Mystic-can have a good wakeup call

Fem Chaos: Eep

Mystic-chan: So Chaos-chan *Winks* Did you enjoy licking my pussy?

Fem Chaos: it was delicious

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* Thank you Chaos-chan *Looks to Chaos and smiles lovingly* Morning Chaos-kun

Chaos: Morning Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: So Chaos-kun, I think Chaos-chan would like to join in *blushes*

Chaos: Yes she does why don't you start pleasuring her first and also show me what your mom taught you

Mystic-chan: Ok Chaos-kun *Pulls Fem. Chaos into a passionate kiss complete with tongue* %Mmmm...%*began fingering Fem. Chaos's pussy*

Fem-Chaos: *Moans* %Ah ah%

Mystic-chan:* Slowly broke the kiss and then placed one hand on one of Fem-Chaos's breasts and began to gently fondle it* How's this chaos-chan? *Fingering speed began to increase*

Fem Chaos: Ah ah Yes Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *purrs* Now it's my turn Chaos-chan, you got to taste me now I'll taste you *Positions Fem-Chaos onto the bed and began licking her pussy* %Mmmm...You taste sweet too Chaos-chan%

Fem-Chaos: *Moans* Yes it feels good

Mystic-chan: *licking faster* %mmmm so sweet%

Fem chaos: Oh god I am going to cum

Mystic-chan: %Cum Chaos-chan, I want to taste it% *Licks even faster*

fem-chaos: AHH MYSTIC-CHAN

Mystic-chan: *Drinks Fem-chaos's cum*%Mmmm...you taste sweet too Chaos-chan%

Fem-Chaos: thank you Mystic-chan now I think you were going to show Chaos what your mom taught you

Chaos: Hell yes

Mystic-chan: Ok Chaos-chan *

Chaos: Sweet

Mystic-chan: *now wearing a very provocative leather outfit* *looks seductively at Fem-chaos* Are you ready Chaos-chan? *looks at Chaos* enjoy this show Chaos-kun

Fem Chaos: Eep *smiles*

Chaos: Yes I am

Mystic-chan: *giggles* Now for the secret technique of pleasure that mama taught me *pink aura surrounds body* Mama referred to it as the Super Fist of Pleasure, it's the only super fist technique that involves pleasure rather than some random pain...

Fem Chaos: then do it Mystic-chan

Chaos: Nice

Mystic-chan: Ok Chaos-chan here it comes...Super Fist of Pleasure: three orgasm jab *gently taps Fem-chaos with one finger and sends her into an amazing orgasm* First one

Fem Chaos: *Moans* oh god

Mystic-chan: Second *gently taps with two fingers, an even more intense orgasm hits Fem-Chaos* Each orgasm is more intense than the last

Fem Chaos: Fuck it feels so good

Mystic-chan: Third one *Gently taps with three fingers and the most intense of three orgasms hits Fem-Chaos* Ahhh *Cums intensely as well* The third one even affects me Chaos-chan...Oh Kami *Screams* CHAOS-CHAN

Fem Chaos: *Screams which the screams are also heard from where Mystic is* MYSTIC-CHAN

Chaos: Wow that looks great

Mystic *In the middle of a card game with Gasser: O_O: "Sounds like my sister is using her Super fist."

Gasser: "Your sister's a fist master?"

Mystic *Nods*: "Yup she uses the Super Fist of Pleasure learned from our mother Sabrina."

Beauty O_O: "WAAA! There's a Super Fist of Pleasure!"

Mystic *Nods*: "Yes and it's the only Super Fist technique not used for battle."

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler *:3 and goofy laughter dressed in ridiculous outfits*

Torpedo Girl *flies in and tackles them*: "I SAID NO JOKING AROUND!

All three *Sent flying*: WE'RE SORRY!

Torpedo Girl *flies away*: I hate jokes because...I'm A TORPEDO! *Poses in flight*

Beauty O_O: GAAAAH! I thought she was done saying that line!

Mystic-chan: Ah that was amazing huh Chaos-chan, Chaos-kun? And that's not all...Super fist of Pleasure: Strap-on ride *Begins fucking Fem-Chaos with a large strap-on *Body glowing with pink-aura*

Chaos: Mystic-chan let me join in too

Fem Chaos: *Moans really loud* Oh god it feels like I am being fisted and I love it

Mystic-chan: Of course Chaos-kun you do me while I do Chaos-chan

Chaos: Ok Mystic-chan *Chaos then enters Mystic's Vagina* Oh God it is even tighter then our first night to getter

Fem Chaos: Oh God I can feel it in so deep and it is touching my Cervix

Mystic-chan: *Moans* Oh kami Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan...Chaos-kun you feel even bigger than our night together

Chaos: *Chaos then is fucking her at a faster speed and deeper that Mystic-chan's tongue is out and her eyes look like they are going to the back of her head (the fucked silly face)* My you both must be enjoying this

Fem Chaos: *who also has the same face look as Mystic-chan* HELL YES

Mystic-chan: AH CHAOS-KUN, YES FUCK ME SENSELESS

Chaos: Mystic-chan I feel like I am going to cum

Fem-Chaos: SAME HERE

Mystic-chan: ME TOO CHAOS-KUN, CHAOS-CHAN

Chaos: Let's all cum together AHH MYSTIC-CHAN, FEM-CHAOS

Fem-Chaos: MYSTIC-CHAN, CHAOS

Mystic-chan: CHAOS-KUN, CHAOS-CHAN

*All three are catching their breath*

Chaos: that was amazing

Fem Chaos: I can't believe how good that was

Mystic-chan: Thank you Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan I enjoyed it too

So let's get dressed and see how the rest are doing

Fem Chaos: OK

Mystic-chan: Sounds good Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan

Chaos: OK *everyone gets dressed* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE IDIOTS DOING!?

Mystic-chan: Huh?

Chaos: Sorry Mystic-chan I meant the three idiots Bo-Bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigller I caught them peeping at use when we here making love

Mystic-chan: Oh ok Chaos-kun

Chaos: Yup so let's kick their asses

Mystic-chan: Right Chaos-kun!

Mystic-chan: *Looks around* Where could Mr. Bo-bobo and his friends be hiding?

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler are hiding in plain sight as bushes.

Bo-bobo:"haha, they won't find us here."

Don Patch: "Yeah we really picked a good hiding spot."

Mystic-chan: *Walks right past them* Wow, they must be really strong to hide from us

Jelly Jiggler: *Nose twitches* {Oh no my nose itches!}

Chaos: Hmm

Jelly Jiggler: *About to sneeze* Ah...Ah...Ah

Bo-bobo and Don patch: *quickly halts the sneeze: *Whispering* don't sneeze jelly you're gonna give us away."

Jelly Jiggler: *Sighs*: Ahhh...

Don Patch: *Sneezes*: "ACHOOO!"

Bo-bobo: *O_O: Baahh!

Chaos: There you are

Don Patch: *Draws the Don Patch Sword: "Bo-bobo, Jelly jiggler get out of here...I'll distract them!" *Charges at Chaos*

Bo-bobo: "Alright thanks Don your sacrifice won't be forgotten. *Grabs Jelly Jiggler* "Come on Jelly lets GO! *Rides Jelly Jiggler like a sled away*

Chaos: Lunar Cannon *the lunar cannon hits Don Patch, Bo-bobo, and Jelly Jiggler and sends them to space*

Mystic-chan: *Watches them go flying* Wow! A new record Chaos-kun!

Chaos: Yup Mystic where are you?

Fem-Chaos: Goku, Chi-chi, Itachi, Kid where are you?

Explosions are heard in the distance*

Mystic-chan: *Looks at that direction* Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, I can sense my brother and the others are in battle, we need to go and help them

*With Mystic, Goku, Kid, Itachi, and Chichi the five warriors were fighting against multiple enemies.*

Goku was at SSJ5 fighting against Kid Buu:"Reminds you of our original fight huh Buu?

Kid Buu: "Buu make you dead!" *Fires a pink Super Kamehameha*: BUUU!

Goku "Not this time Buu." *Fires a KamehameX10* The two blasts collide and cancel each other out.

Chichi is in SSJ form fighting against Soifon who used her bankai and is now wielding a giant golden missile. Chichi was going to assist her husband when Soifon tried to sneak attack her.

Kid is shooting multiple Cell Jrs "These things are so hideous!"

Mystic is fighting against White Star: "So you're Black*Star's father

White Star: *Grins madly under his mask with glowing red eyes*: "I hear my son took my path...I'm so proud of him. You and Chaos will pay for killing my son!"

Mystic: "Bring it on!" *Meet White Star head on with a punch*

Itachi is battling Kisame who defected from the Akatsuki and joined Neo-Mystic: "Looks like we're both traitors to the Akatsuki now Kisame."

Kisame grins "I always wanted to fight you seriously Itachi *goes through handseals*

Itachi: *Goes through handseals*

Kisame: Water-Style: Water shark bomb Jutsu! *Sends a large shark-shaped missile at Itachi*

Itachi *Inhales*: "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu! *Expells a large fire ball from his mouth*

The two opposing jutsu collide and create steam

Chaos: Lets Go *heads toward the direction of the explosion*

Fem-Chaos: Right behind you

?: "Super fist of gorgeousness: 100 trillion dollar cannon! *A green blast filled with money comes at the three*

WHAT THE ... *Dodges the attack*

Mystic-chan: *Evades the attack*

?: "I'm impressed...You managed to dodge my 100 trillion dollar cannon, you must Bo-bobo's allies." A man with green spiky hair, golden armor decorated with fancy jewels, and large Gai-szed green eyebrows appears*

*The man was Halekulani owner of the destroyed Holy Guacamole Land amusement park and the strongest of Czar Baldy Bald's Chrome Dome Empire Big 4.*

Halekulani: "any friends of Bo-bobo's are an enemy of mine and master Neo-Mystic."

OVER: *Yet again appears with his signature scissors*: "Chaos...You are now my worst enemy besides Bo-bobo I'll destroy you both in the name of revenge and master Neo-Mystic!" *Rushes at Fem. Mystic*: "I'll start with your little girlfriend here! *Raises his scissors to strike Fem. Mystic*

Mystic-chan: *Hair shadows eyes*

Unknown person: Don't you dare touch her

OVER: "Heh: *Swings his scissors and slices the blast in two*: "Nice try but master Neo-Mystic gave me a power boost!" *Looks at Mystic-chan*: "Now i'll cut you up and take the pieces back to master so he can put you back together!" *Charges forward at Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *Jumps over OVER* Hm...*Glows pink/red* Dark Super Fist of Pleasure: *Puts fingers to lips which begin glowing pink* Kiss Bomb *Blows a glowing pink lip shaped projectile to OVER and it sticks to his back like a tattoo*

OVER: O_O: "Waaa! Hope this thing washes out! *Lip tattoo glows and then explodes sending OVER flying* GAHHHH! *Falls to the ground blackened and defeated*

Unknown Person: Wow I always seen her in action but this is amazing

Mystic-chan: *Lands on feet*: OVER was easier than I thought he would be, huh? *Turns to unknown person* Who are you? *smiles* You look somewhat familiar to me

Halekulani: "Impressive so she's a fist master too huh? *Summons his money*: Super fist of gorgeousness: Money cannon! **Send a wave of bills at Mystic-chan* {Let's see if I cvan buy her with my money}

Mystic-chan: Huh? Money? *Raises hand which glows pink* Sorry armor boy, but I'm not that kind of girl, Dark Super Fist of Pleasure: No means No Slap *with a single slap bats the entire attack away

Unknown person: Mystic-chan let me fight him

Mystic-chan: Huh you want to fight Halekulani? *Looks at the Chaoses* Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan?

Unknown Person: I will *then the unknown person appears before the Chaoses and Mystic-chan in a clock*

The Chaoses: who are you?

Unknown Person: Spoilers (I just want to make that joke)

Mystic-chan: Huh spoilers?

Halekulani: *Has money floating around him {Now's my chance they're distracted!} Super Fist of Gorgeousness: 10 trillion dollar tsunami  
(Based from Gaara's sand tsunami)! *slames hands into ground and sends a massive wave of dollars at the Chaoses, Fem. Mystic, and the unknown person*

Mystic-chan: *senses the attack, looks over shoulder* Hmm...*Aims hand at the attack* Super Fist of Pleasure: Submission Cannon *Shoots a large dark pink ki wave from hand which destroys the Money Tsunami*

Halekulani: That can['t be her attack beat mine? *Is blasted* Daaaah! *And fell to his knees, Neo-Mystic's tattoo vanished from his forehead* Halekulani stood up and walked towards the group

*everyone else stays on their guard*

Halekulani *Stops before Mystic-chan*

The Chaoses and the Unknown person: ...

Halekulani: *Bows on one knee before Mystic-chan* "Forgive me for my previous transactions my queen." *Takes her hand and kisses it in submission* "I Halekulani and all my money are your loyal servants."

Mystic-chan: Oh my *giggles*

The Chaoses and the Unknown person: Grrr {if he trys anything perverted on Mystic-chan/Mom (unknown person) he will be dead meat}

Mystic *Appears dressed as a professor*: "Allow me to explain my sister's attack...The Submission Cannon is one of the few techniques in the Fist of pleasure that can actualy be utilized in battle. When a man or lesbian girl is hit by it...The power changes them permanently to worship the user of the attack as their superior...So basically Halekulani as he said is my sis's new permanent servant not even Bo-bobo and his nonsense will be able make Halekunlani return to himself." *waves* "See you guys later." *Vanishes*

Halekulani: "What is your command mistress?"

Mystic-chan: We need some help getting to our friends Halekulani so maybe you could

Halekulani: Say no more my queen I will take you there... Super Fist of Gorgeousness: Money cloud *summons a cloud of money beneath Mystic-chan and the others and it rises up* *Mystic-chan's part of the cloud is shaped like a royal throne*

The cloud lifts up and takes the group towards their friends

Chaos: I bet Genma will try anything to get Halekulani's power

Fem Chaos: yup

Just then a fat-ass man wearing simple white suit and a bandanna on his head appears running after the huge cloud of money: "MONEY! MONEY! MONEY! *Repeat* He jumps onto the cloud. "gimme all your money...huh? *Sees Mystic-chan*  
*Trembles* I don't like how he's looking at me

Genma: I've been watching this girl...She'll make the perfect mistress for my worthless son! *Turns invisible and sneaks towards Mystic-chan*

The Chaoses and the Unknown person: Fuck

Halekulani: *Senses the intruder* *Raises his hand* money pillar...the part of the cloud Genma's standing on raises him higher and then slams him down breaking his invisible technique*"You are not worthy to touch my mistress scum."

Mystic-chan: Oh my

A rain cloud appears above Genma and drenches him..Soon a big fat panda is seen unconscious...

Fem-Chaos and unknown girl: ...

Chaos: You ok Mystic-chan?

Halekulani: "No hitch hikers on this ride." *Kicks 'Mr. Panda' off the cloud*

Genma goes flying away

Jelly Jiggler: *Offers*: "Would you care for some jelly my queen? *Puts himself on a plate before Mystic-chan and pours sauce* "Dig in Mystic-chan."

Mystic-chan: That's sweet but I'm not really into jelly, Jelly.

Bo-bobo: *Slams into jelly Jiggler feet first hard*: "You're not a good dessert!"

The Chaoses and the Unknown person: …

Halekulani: ...

Don Patch: *Still on Mystic-chan's shoulder and dressed as Chaos*: "Give daddy some sugar *pluckers up for a kiss*

Mystic-chan: -_-' Uh

Jelly jiggler and Bo-bobo *Also plucker up to Mystic-chan dressed as Chaos*: "C'mon Mystic-chan is us your beloved Chaos..."

Mystic-chan: -_-' this is getting weird

Don Patch *Accidently gropes one of Mystic-chan's breasts and squeezes*: "What do you say?"

Mystic-chan: Ah...*Blushes*

Jelly Jiggler and Bo-bobo *Grabe Mystic-chan's round ass and squeeze it*

Mystic-chan: *Moans* Please not so hard

Halekulani: ...

Don Patch: *Still on Mystic-chan's shoulder and dressed as Chaos*: "Give daddy some sugar *pluckers up for a kiss*

Mystic-chan: -_-' Uh

Jelly jiggler and Bo-bobo *Also plucker up to Mystic-chan dressed as Chaos*: "C'mon Mystic-chan is us your beloved Chaos..."

Bo-bobo *Rubs Mystic-chan's ass*: "I'll help you remember me mystic-chan."

Mystic-chan: *Moans*

Don Patch *fondling and squeezing Mystic-chan's breasts*

Mystic-chan: Oh my...*Blushes* Ah

The Chaoses and the Unknown person: Grrrrrrrrrr +Anger Meter 60%+

Bo-bobo: *Pulls out a velvet box still dressed as Chaos*: "Mystic-chan...Will you marry me? *Reveals a ring made of diamond*

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler do the same thing also still dressed as Chaos (This time Don Patch now dresses like Fem. Chaos)

Mystic-chan: *Gasps* Oh my...*puts hands to mouth, with tears falling*

The Chaoses and the Unknown person: Grrrr +Anger Meter 80%+ {Don't do it}

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *Offer their rings to Fem-Mystic*

*Looks at all three* Oh *Thinks*

Gasser O_O: *Appears in the scene*: "Mystic-chan don't get sucked into Mr. Bo-bobo's antics! Mystic-chan: *Looks at Chaos, Fem-Chaos, and the unknown person* "They look pretty mad at Mr. Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler..."

The Chaoses and the Unknown person: Grrrr +Warning warning Anger Meter 99%+

Gasser: O_O: "Not good! The Anger Meter's in the warning! I have to stop Mr. Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler before they kill them!" *Looks at Chaos who's about ready to go berserk*" He's Mystic-chan's boyfriend obviously *Looks to Fem-Chaos* I have heard of bi-sexual relationships... *Looks to the unknown person* Weird she looks like Fem-Chaos, but I can see some traits of Mystic-chan in her too..I wonder if they're related...I have to end this madness in the only way I know how. Gasser then glows yellow and jumps at Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch*

Mystic-chan: *looks up and sees Gasser* Gasser? *Can sense he's up to something and leaps back a good distance away*

Gasser: {Forgive me Mr. Bo-bobo.} *forms a large orb of yellow gas* "Stink Bomb!" *Throws it at Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *the bomb explodes and sends 3 idiots right at the feet of Chaos, Fem-Chaos, and the Unknown person*

The Chaoses and the Unknown person: *In a demonic voice* NOW YOU ARE DEAD MEAT + RUN THE FUCK OUT Anger Meter 100%+ *Cracks their Knuckles*

Bo-bobo: *Trembling*: "You wouldn't hurt yourself *Covers his face with a Chaos like face*"would ya?"

Don Patch: *Laughs nervously*: "Hey come on we're all mature people here right? Besides can you blame us for wanting Mystic-chan? She's hot! She's hotter than Beauty! And unlike Beauty she can actually fight!

Beauty :( *Glows with a reddish aura): {I am going to get him for this!}

Jelly Jiggler *nods*: "She's so hot *sizzling* I'm sizzling! *Lifts up a Hanky: Would you like a lucky hanky to help calm you down?

Gasser: *Gulps in fear*: {Wrong choice of words Jelly, You just said those words to her very

Bo-bobo: "We've tangled with angry opponents before...Remember OVER?"

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: "He's right!" "Yeah we defeated OVER when he was still fused with Torpedo Girl! We can beat these guys!"

Jelly Jiggler: "Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble: Jelly Dragons! *Dragons formed from his back and rushed at Chaos*

Bo-bobo: *Gets into his usual fighting pose*: "Super fist of the Nosehair...*Summons a giant phoenix* Firey flaming phoenix!

Phoenix *Squawks and fires a beam of intense fire at the Unknown person

Don Patch*Draws his 'sword': Don Patch Sword! *Rushes at Fem-Chaos*

Gasser *Pales*: "This won't end well."

Mystic-chan *Walks up to Gasser* Gasser? Why are Mr. Bo-bobo and his friends fighting Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, and that unknown person?

Gasser: *Gulps* You don't wanna know Mystic-chan you don't wanna know

Mystic-chan: *tilts head* Huh?

The Chaoses and the Unknown person: *Chaos then punches Bo-bobo in the face, Kicked Don Patch in the groin which made him go up in the air, iced punched Jelly* *Fem chaos then punched Bo-Bobo in the gut, upper cut Jelly which also made him up in the air, and put a device on him that will shock Don Patch every time he transforms and he is still in the air* *the unknown person the does something worse she literally stuck Jelly Jiggler's head inside Don Patches anus and then kicked them down which they landed into Bo-Bobo*

Gasser *winces* That had to hurt!

*Walks up to Gasser: Gasser? Why are Mr. Bo-bobo and his friends fighting Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, and that unknown person?

Bo-bobo: %Super Fist of the nosehair: Run away!% *They run off*

Gasser: *Sighs* What a mess *Walks up to the Chaoses and Unknown person *Bows* On benef of Team Bo-bobo, please allow me to apologize for Mr. Bo-bobo's actions towards Mystic-chan, he always does stuff like this even to our enemies

Chaos: I can tell

Gasser *Nods*: Beauty and I along with Softon and Torpedo Girl are the only ones with any true common sense

Mystic-chan: *Asks* Gasser... What hapened to Mr. Bo-bobo?

Gasser: *whispers* Let's just say Mystic-chan that...Your boyfriend Chaos, Fem-chaos, and that unknown person (Julia) didn't appreciate what Mr. Bo-bobo, Don, and Jelly did to you earlier

Mystic-chan: Huh? What did they do?

The Unknown person: Mystic-chan {still seems really weird not calling her mom} those guy were groping you and the nerve they did to dress as Chaos {also weird not calling him dad} and do a fake proposal to you I mean Chaos loves you and he and fem chaos do not want a another man touching you

Mystic-chan: Oh my, it's a lie? *Tears began to fall, sniffles and trembles, drops to knees and began crying*

Chaos: I do love you and you mean the world to me, I care for you and I do want to marry you *then Chaos brings out his real engagement ring* Mystic-chan will you marry me?

Mystic-chan: *Gasps and hugs Chaos happily, crying tears of joy* Oh yes Chaos-kun! Yes I would love to get married! I love you! *Kisses Chaos passionately*

Fem-Chaos: congratulations

Unknown Person: I knew you guys would get married mom and dad

Chaos: What did you say?

Mystic-chan: Huh? Did she just say mom and dad?

Unknown person: Ops well since I spilled the beans yes, I did my name is Julia your daughter Mystic-chan and Chaos and I came from the future to help you guys

Mystic-chan: *Looks Julia over* {Our daughter from the future? That explains why she looked so familiar to me when I first saw her.} *Blushes* {Chaos-kun and I have a daughter}

Gasser: O_O: "I KNEW IT! You have Fem-Chaos's features, Chaos's features and Mystic-chan's features! I knew you had to be related somehow, but I never that you were her and Chaos's daughter!

*With Mystic*

Mystic: *looks up*: huh?

Goku, kid, Chichi, Itachi stood before their utterly beaten foes

Kid: What's wrong Mystic?

Mystic: "I can't explain it, but I have this funny feeling that I'll be meeting a new family member real soon."

Goku: Really? That's awesome!

Itachi: Hm...*Chews on a pocky stick*

Kid: O_O (Cue Beauty reaction face): "He pulled that pocky stick out of nowhere!"

Mystic: Alright let's teleport to where Chaos and my sister are.

*Goku, Kid, and Itachi grab Mystic...Chichi glomps her husband*

Mystic *Puts two fingers to forehead* The only way to travel...Instant transmission!

Dengakuman *Running to get there*: "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" *Just manages to clamp onto Goku's arm before they teleported*

Fem-Chaos: Wow

Julia: Yes it is true but unfortunately my future is really bad

Mystic-chan: *Looks concerned* What happened?

Chaos: well Mystic-chan and I are now engaged and found out we have a daughter from the future

Gasser:-_-: " think Chaos...They were asking your future daughter what happened to make her future so bad.

Julia: you see in my future Neo-Mystic became ruler of the whole world and most of the women on earth were his fuck toys, no love just rape and brainwashing

Mystic-chan: How horrible *trembles* What happened to us?

Goku *Clenches fist*: That scum *His tail is swaying back and forth angrily*

Julia: Yes Goku he is scum Mom, Dad, Chaos-chan, Uncle Mystic, and Grandmother Sabrina, got captured from Neo-Mystic during my 13th birthday and right before he took you four away he decided to to *Julia is now crying*

Chaos: no

Fem Chaos: ... *hand turns into a fist and keeps on squeezing it*

Mystic-chan: *Gasps and puts hands to mouth shaking* No you mean he

Goku *Hair turns silver as he partially changes to TSSJ* I thought Frieza and Cell were bad but this guy...He makes them look good *fully transforms, an electrically charged golden/silver aura surrounds him*

Gasser: *Eyes glow red and he changes into Demon Gasser (I like his demon form so much I decided to make Gasser half-demon who's demonic blood was sealed at birth, looks just like he does in the manga in this form) Grrrrr

Beauty: "Gas-can?"

Julia: *Crying* Yes he decided to rape Mom, Grandmother Sabrina, Chaos-Chan, my cousin/aunt Maria, and me right before Dad's and Uncle Mystic's eyes

*The Chaoses then went to the side of the Cloud and puked*

Mystic-chan: *Trembles* No...Neo-Mystic raped us in front of Chaos-kun and Oni-chan? *Sways and begins to fall off the cloud* *Faints and slips off the cloud*

Chaos: Mystic-chan! *then Chaos rushes to grab Mystic-chan and grabs her*

*Mystic-chan was caught by Chaos and is unconscious*

Goku: Is she ok?

Gasser *Reverts to normal*: I think the news of being raped by Neo-Mystic was too much for Mystic-chan

Julia: Neo-Mystic also had a device that made him absorb Dad's, Uncle Mystic's, Mom's, Chaos-chan's, and Grandmom Sabrina's powers that was made especially for them

Goku: Again with the power absorption! *Growls* Do all villians just absorb others's powers? What happened to using your own power to fight? First Cell absorbed androids 17 and 18 to become his 'perfect' form, then Buu absorbed my sons gohan and Goten, Vegeta's son Trunks, and Piccolo adding their power to his,just eating everyone else, and then Baby uses others' bodies to fight, and Super 17 could absorb even my strongest Kamehameha wave, Syn Shernon then absorbed the dragonballs adding his own siblings' power to his! *Screams in rage sending out shockwaves that rocks the cloud* WHY DO'NT THE VILLIANS EVER PLAY FAIR!

Julia: it it because villains like to win

Familiar voice: I agree (It's you-know-who)

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler are all back dressed as some of their worst enemies Bo-bobo is dressed as OVER, Don Patch as Giga, and Jelly Jiggler as General Lee Fish Cake

Bo-bobo: Villains are the worst

Don Patch: Always stealing things and absorbing others to increase their own power

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah they're the scum of the earth, I'm sure glad I was never a villain

Beauty: O_O: GAAAH! YOU WERE THE COMMANDER OF THE HAIR HUNT TROOP A-BLOCK BASE REMEMBER!

Chaos: If I was not angry at Neo-Mystice right now I would have beat You guys up more

Bo-bobo: *Notices Mystic-chan unconscious*: Uh is Mystic-chan ok? She looks sleepy.

Jely Jiggler: Maybe she needs a lucky blanket *Walks up to the unconscious Mystic-chan and covers her with a blanket decorated with Nu symbols* There now she'll sleep good thanks to my lucky blanket now available at your finest sleep item stores

Bo-bobo *Uppercuts Jelly into the sky*: Your blanket gave me bed bugs!

Jelly Jiggler *Screams*: I'M SORRY!

Don Patch: *Punches Bo-bobo* Quiet our you'll wake up sleeping Beauty

It now shows Mystic-chan unconscious on a bed dressed as sleeping beauty

Beauty: O_O: THIS SHOW MAKES NO SENSE!

Julia: I guess I have to wake up mom *pink aura surrounds body* Super Fist of Pleasure Wake up orgasm *Julia then tongue kisses Mystic-chan making her wake up and cum*

Mystic-chan: AH *sits up, catching breath* What happened?

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *Cheers* SHE'S OK! *Party ball opens and spills streamers and confetti*

Chaos; You fainted Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: Oh my, why did I faint Chaos-kun?

Gasser: *Goes over to Chaos*: Don't tell her ChaAOOOS! *Don Patch throws Bo-bobo into Gasser sending Gasser off the cloud*

Beauty: NO GAS-CAN!

Gasser:*riding a cloud of his gas* "What's up Beauty?"

Beauty O_O: GAS-CAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD DO THAAAAT!

Don Patch *Goes over to Mystic-chan*: "I'll tell you why Mystic-chan...*Dressed as a private eye* your future daughter Juila told you about how you, your mother, herself, and some lady called Maria were raped by Neo-Mystic right before Chaos's and Mystic's eyes. *Eyes gleam*

Mystic-chan: Oh *Sways and faints again*

Chaos: Damn it Don Patch

Julia: I guess we have to go to the Resistance base (all the girls from the future base)

Gasser: Resistance base? What's that?

A voice calls: Yo Chaos! *Mystic is seen flying besides the money cloud* Sorry i'm late! I brought more allies!

Itachi is riding a cloud of Amaterasu flames and isn't getting burned.

Kid is riding his skateboard "Hello Chaos."

Maka is riding Soul in scythe form "Hi Chaos!"

Vegeta appears in SSJ form "Looks like another world-domination plan to stop eh kakarot?"

Goku waves "Vegeta!"

Lord Death is here holding Spirit in Scythe form to fly: "Ya! Ya! Hello hiya Chaos!"

Chaos: Hey guys

*A leopard-like roar is heard* A giant cat with two tails and flames is seen flying up carrying Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame (Kiala's become much stronger).

Bo-bobo: *picking his nose*: That's a lot of girls who came here.

Mystic -_-': {That's gross}

Jelly Jiggler: *Jiggling* Wobble, Wobble

Don Patch: *Dressed as a mob member*: Wait till the ladies getta load of me, they'll be swarming all over me

Bo-bobo: *Raises a hammer* Then let them look at you! *Swings and sends Don Patch off the cloud*

*Chaos and Julia then strokes Mystic-chan's hair*

Julia: she is so beautiful

Chaos: Yes she is Julia

Beauty: O_O: WAAA! Aren't you her daughter Juila! What kind of weird incestuous story is this!*Beauty's loud voice caused Mystic-chan to wake up*

Mystic-chan: *Wakes up* Huh? Chaos-kun? Juila-chan?

Bo-bobo and Don Patch *Charging towards Mystic-chan* "Thank god she's awake!"

Mystic-chan *Notices* Huh Mr. Bo-bobo, Don Patch?

Bo-bobo and Don Patch *Dressed as kids* "Mommy!"

Mystic-chan: *Shocked* Waaa!

Bo-bobo and Don Patch *Tackle Mystic-chan into a hug*

Bo-bobo: Mommy will you take us to the toy store? I'll wanna buy a new nosehair action figure!

Don Patch: *Child face*: I wanna bike!

Beauty: O_O: She's not your mother!

Don Patch and Bo-bobo were whining: take us to the toy store! Take us ot the toy store! please mommy!

Mystic-chan: Umm ok?

Julia: *face Palm*

Halekulani *kicks Bo-bobo and Don Patch away*: Step away from my mistress you two buffoons!"

Mystic-chan: Oh my

*Bo-bo, Don Patch, and Halekulani glare at each other*

Bo-bobo: What are you doing with them anways Halekulani?"

Halekulani: I serve mistress Mystic-chan now Bo-bobo and you are unworthy to touch her!"

Bo-bobo: Baaah! *Falls to his knees*

Don Patch: *Hops on Halekulani's shoulders: just like old times huh?

Halekulani *Punches him off*: Get off you little parasite!

Don Patch: WAAAA! *Then rebounds back and runs to Mystic-chan* Mommy he hurt me!

Bo-bobo: *hides behind Mystic-chan*: Yeah he hurt us mommy make him hurt!

Beauty O_O: I'M TELLING YOU GUYS SHE'S NOT YOUR MOTHER!

Halekulani *Kneels before Mystic-chan*: Your orders ma'am?

Julia: -_-' {Oh Lordy}

Mystic: Yo Bo-bobo! *runs towards Bo-bobo*

Bo-bobo: *runs towards Mystic*: Mystic!

*The two continue calling each other's name as they ran towards each other on land*

Beauty O_O: WAIT A MINUTE ARE'NT WE ON A CLOUD!

Bo-bobo and Mystic *cock their fists back and clock Don Patch in the face*: Take THAT!

Don Patch: "Dooooh!"

Mystic-chan *shocked* What has happened to my brother!

Bo-bobo: *holds a black blade*: You're going down Mysticshin!

Mystic: Grrrrr no you are Bo-boboken! *holds an energy blade*

Don Patch *hold his 'sword'*: I Don Patchmune will bring you bot down!

Mystic-chan: I can't take this I have to stop their fighting *Raises right hand and nails grow longer* {Sorry brother, but I can't stand seeing you act this way not with such a bad future!}

Mystic, Bo-bobo, and don Patch *rush at each other with their swords raised*

Mystic-chan: Stop fighting please! *Swing hand and sends energy blades from claws which strike all three* We all have to work together!

Mystic, Bo-bobo, and Don patch: Gaaaah! *Mystic's energy blade and Don Patch's onion were destroyed but Bo-bobo's sword was still ok*

Bo-bobo *Looks at Mystic-chan and the charges with his sword raised* "That was a nice attack Mystic-chan! My turn now Super Fist of the Nose-hair: Slicing blade! *slashes with his sword which meets Mystic-chan's knife like nails*

Bo-bobo: *lands behind Mystic-chan and sheathes his blade*: your nails are strong Mystic-chan but my blade is stronger.

Mystic-chan: *Looks at right hand trembling* You...You...*Nails are broken* YOU BROKE MY NAILS! *Crying* WAAAAH!

*the crying broke Chaos out of his Meditation state*

Mystic-chan: *wailing* WAAAAH!

Mystic: *Covers ears* And I thought Sakura Haruno was loud!

Chaoses and Julia: WHAT IS GOING ON

Bo-bobo: *Gulps* {Those three nearly killed us just for playing with Mystic-chan if they discover we broke her nails they'll murders us! Need a pasty}

what Bo-bobo didn't know is he also gave Mystic-chan bit of a hair cut too..Her hair was originally knee length now it's mid back-length...

Mystic-chan: *Looks down to see a clump of hair and feels back* *Sniffles* Mr. Bo-bobo...You cut my hair too! WAAAAAAAAA!*Crying even louder*

Chaoses and Julia: BO-BOBOBO!

Mystic: "I'll explain Chaos, Fem-Chaos...Sis was trying to stop the fighting and Bo-bobo ended up breaking her nails and giving her a little hair-cut."

Bo-bobo and Do Patch O_O: BAAAGGGGH!

Bo-bobo: "Super Fist of the nose-hair!: *Grabs Don Patch: Don Patch blade!*

Don Patch: *Struggles* "Hey i'm not a weapon Bo-bobo!

Beauty and Gasser O_O: "You could've fooled me!"

Bo-bobo: *Rushes at Fem-chaos and Chaos*: "Take this! Don Patch slicer! *Swings Don Path and actually sends an orange energy blade at them*

Mystic O_O: I THINK HE IS A WEAPON!

Dengakuman *Patting Fem. Mystic's back in comfort* There, there Mystic-chan it's ok.

Jelly Jiggler: *Hands Mystic-chan a hankey* Here Mystic-chan a luck hankey, dry your tears

Mystic-chan: *Sniffles*

Chaos: Solar Blade

Fem-Chaos: Spirit Gun

Julia: Energy Shuriken

Bo-bobo and Don Patch *Struck by the attacks*: Gaaah, Baagh! *skidding back and slip off the cloud* WAAAAAA!

Mystic-chan *sniffling* M-My nails...*Looks at them* It took years of care to grow them out *Tears still falling, sniffles*

Jelly Jiggler: Dengakuman we have to find a way to make Mystic-chan happy again

Dengakuman: But how?

Chaos, Fem-Chaos, and Julia *then hug Mystic-chan*: Don't cry Mystic-chan it hurts me every time you are sad

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, Julia-chan...but my nails *Shows them the broken nails*

Mystic: Relax sis, they'll grow back

Mystic-chan: Yeah but oni-chan, what if they grow back all jagged? *Imagines and shakes head* Oh no! I don't want my nails looking like that!

Julia: I can help trim them for you just like you did for me when my nails broke

Mystic-chan: Oh thank you Julia-chan

*Julia then kisses Mystic-chan with tongue*

Mystic-chan: *%Mmmm, my daughter is a very good kisser and she tastes sweet%

Mystic O_O: WAAAAA! My sister's getting a tongue-kiss from her own future daughter!"

Kid O_O: How symmetrical! Their kiss is absolutely perfect!

Liz *inside weapon form* -_-': {this is gonna be one weird but fun adventure for us}

Patty *whistle*: How Sweet!

Soul *Inside weapon form trying to suppress a nosebleed {Not cool a daughter kissing her mother...So hot!}

Maka *Blushes* {When will Soul-kun kiss me like that instead of those boring closed mouth kisses?}

Spirit: {So hot! A mother kissing her daughter! I wish Maka-chan and kami-chan did that!}

Beauty and Gasser were also kissing (Gasser has full mastery over his fist of the backwind so no embarrassing situation) %Mmmm I love you Gas-can% , %I love you too Beauty%

*Chaos then faints from a nose bleed*

Fem Chaos: aww so cute *then Fem Chaos* takes a picture

Lord Death *Mask blush*: {How sweet! there's no love like family love!}

Inuyasha: *Gets aroused* {Not bad! I'm half-demon so incest is just fine with me!}

Ayame, Kagome, Sango: *Nosebleeds* {We need to have more orgies between us!}

Julia: *Julia then stops the kiss* So Halekulani how far do you think we are to the base?

Halkeulani: We should be seeing a large building very soon Lady Julia

*in the distance a giant purple building shaped like a castle with Neo Mystic's symbol is heading towering above the forest*

Halekulani: There it is Neo-Mystic's base

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly jiggler: (Back again) *Trembling: That looks worse than OVER's castle!

Gasser and Beauty O_O: (Beauty) WHEN DID THEY SNEAK BACK ON BOARD! (Gasser) Probably while everyone was distracted with romance

Mystic-chan: *looks forward* That's the building I escaped from with help from Mr. Bo-bobo

*Neo Mystic's base*

Akuha: master there's Chaos, Mystic, and their allies coming this way

Neo-Mystic:*smirks* and how nice they brought my prize back to me, Mystic-chan looks even cuter than before...To think she even made Halekulani join her side *Licks lips in an Orochimaru like manner* delicious that is one fine woman, a perfect choice for my mate! Let's see how they do against the Regis...*Clicks a button*

Three golems made of Rock (Regirock), Iron (Registeel), and Ice (Regice) are heading our heroes way being propelled by rockets. All three have Neo Mysti's symbol on their heads and their 'eyes' are glowing purple.

Regirock *Uses Hyper Beam*: Regirock *Fires an orange beam at the cloud*

Registeel *raises it's hand, a white orb forms, and it fires Flash Cannon*: Registeel

Regice *Forms Zap Cannon*: Regice *Shoots a dark green orb of electricity*

Chaos: Shit, Mystic-chan use your Pokémon and when they are weaked snag them

Mystic-chan: Right! *Grabs a pokeball and kisses it* Let's go! *Throws it into the air*

From the ball, came a small cute pink cat-like Pokémon with a long tail, big feet, and playful blue eyes..."Mew!"

Mystic: O_O: "WAAAA! My sister has Mew!"

Julia and most of the girl that are allies: Kawaii

Mystic-chan: *Smiles* Don't underestimate Mew by its looks, Mew IS the ancestor of all Pokémon

Mew faces off with all three Regis singlehandedly

Mystic-chan**Thinks [Alright Mew let's weaken them]

Mew: [Mew! *Mew is pumped ready for commands*]

Regirock *Charges with Focus Punch*: Regirock

Mystic-chan: [Dodge it]

Mew easily zips to the side avoiding the Focus punch: "Mew!"

Regice and Registeel come in with metal claw and ice punch: Regice/steel

Mystic-chan: [Mew stop them with Psychic]

Mew's eyes glow and both Regis are frozen

Mystic-chan: [Now send them away]

Mew with a shake of its head sending the two regis crashing into their teammate

The regis get up again ready for another round

Regirock: *Eyes glow red using Lock-On: Regirock

Mystic-chan: [Teleport]

Mew vanished dodging the Lock-On and reappeared behind Regirock

Mystic-chan: [now use Aura Sphere]

Mew:*Mew cups its hands together forming a blue ball* Mew! *throws the sphere at Regirock*

Regirock *Struck* Regi! *is weakened enough*

Mystic-chan: Alright then *throws a snagem ball which captures Regirock in one try, the ball doesn't shake at all, Regirock is caught*

*The ball flies back to Fem. Mystic and she catches it*

Mystic-chan: *Cheers* Yay! I got Regirock! *turns to the other two Regis* One down two to go...

Mew flies to face the last two Regis: "Mew!"

Regice and Registeel face down their ancestor: "Regice/steel...

*Base*

Neo-Mystic: O_O: "Mystic-chan has the legendary Mew under her command? This is bad this is really bad! Mew is the most powerful of all Pokémon!

*back to normal*

Chaos: Nice going Mystic-chan

Julia: You are doing great mom

Fem Chaos: Nice going Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *Smiles* thank you everyone now there's just two left to handle!

Registeel *Fires Flash Cannon*: Registeel

Regice *Launches Bliizard*: Regiiii!"

Mystic-chan: [Mew let's end this now...Aerial Ace!]

Mew *Flies at the golems surrounded in White streaks easily breaking right through Flash Cannon and Blizzard*: Mew! *Tackles Regice and Registeel sending them skidding back*

Both: Regi!

Regice and Regi-steel: Regi...*Weakened enough*

Mystic-chan: Ok! *Throws two more snag balls* *The balls capture the two regis and return to Mystic-chan's hands*

Mystic-chan: *Jumps in cheer and the motion causes Mystic-chan's large breasts to jiggle* Yay! Now I caught all three regis!

Mew *flying around Mystic-chan happily* "Mew!"

Mystic: Man my sister is one heck of a trainer I would say she's champion-level easily

Chaos: Yup

Mystic-chan: Thank you for your help Mew! *pets Mew's head*

Mew *Smiles* Mew!

Mystic-chan: *Holds up poke ball* how about a nice long rest? *A red beam comes out of the button on the ball*

Mew *nods* "Mew!" *Is hit by the beam and is returned*

Mystic-chan: *Goes over to the others, smiles cutely* So how did I do?

Chaos: I wonder how Neo-Mystic is feeling right now and Mystic-chan you did it perfectly

Mystic-chan: *giggles and hugs Chaos pressing breasts against his arm* Thank you Chaos-kun!

*Base*

Neo-Mystic: O_O: "She's a Trainer too! I must have her! She must be mine! *Has a crazed look in his eyes* Send Grimmjow and Ulquiorra!

Akuha *Bows*: Yes: *Pushes a button:

*A cage containing a crazed blue haired man with a white uniform is opened*

*A black haired man wearing the same white uniform walks in* He had cat-like green eyes and wearing a broke helmet on his head.

The man grins "So I'm finally getting some action huh? Neo-Mystic-sama is as bad as Aizen was keeping me reserved for so long *Bursts out of the cage and then flies off* Kyahahahahahaahha!

Ulquiorra: "Trash..." *Flies after him heading for the group*

Mystic: Chaos do you sense that?

Chaos: Yah I do sense it

Mystic-chan: I can feel them too Chaos-kun, oni-chan

Two arrancar appeared before the group in a blur of speed: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow the 4th and 6th espadas; Formally in Aizen's army but now were Neo-Mystic's subordinate

Mystic *Shocked*: {They're so fast!}

Grimmjow *grinning sadistically*: Hehehehehe! *Points to the group with one hand* Howabout a little welcoming gift?" *Red light gathers on his hand*

Ulquiorra: Just remember Grimmjow the girl Mystic-chan is to be brought to master Neo-Mystic relatively intact...Don't go overboard.

Grimmjow smirks "I know that Ulquiorra! But the rest of these fools can die! CERO! *Fires a massive red blast at the group*

Mystic: Imcoming! *Cups hands together* Mystic Kamehamehae *Fires a red kamehameha*

Goku: Powers up to SSJ4 form: "I'll join you Mystic! *Cups hands together* *Voice grows deeper and double-toned* Ka-me-ha-me HA! *Fires a crismon kamehame wave*

Ulquiorra:* Points with one figner* Pathetic trash *Green light flickers around his finger and then he launches a brighte green blast*

The ceros and kamehameha waves collide and are locked in a struggle

Unknown person: Getsuga Tenshō (it is not Ichigo) *which aims at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra*

*Mystic, Goku, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were locked in a blast struggle*

Mystic-chan: *Claspes hands together* Please oni-chan, Mr. Goku hang in there...*turns* Huh? *See the Getsuga* That looks like Ichigo's attack

Grimmjow and ulquiorra: {Ichigo Kurosaki/ Ichigo!} They both stop their blasts and avoid the familiar looking crescent attack

Unknown person: Not close my name is Masaki Kurosaki the Daughter of both Ichigo and Orihime

Mystic-chan: *Gasps* Ichigo and orihime's daughter?

Mystic: Damn! I knew those two would end up together! Ha I was so right! *Holds out hand to Bo-bobo* Pay up!

Bo-bobo: *Animes-cries: "No! Now I can't order takeout tonight!" *Hands Mystic the money*

Beauty O_O: "You were betting!"

Grimmjow *Sneers* "So that bastard got with that big titted airhead he rescued from La Noches huh? *Draws sword* Let's see if you take after your father little girl! *Flies at Masaki with his sword raised* Kyahahahahahaha!

Masaki then blocks the attack with her own Zanpakutō Zangetsu (since she is from the future also)

Julia: Masaki it has been awhile

Grimmjow: *Grins* Well, well looks like you're a daddy's girl after all, you even got your father's sword! I'll make you pay fo your father's actions against me! *Tries to overpower Masaki*

Mystic-chan: *Looks at Julia* You know her Julia?

Masaki: *Masaki then jumps back* Koten Zanshun

Julia: She is part of the rebellion in the future

Mystic-chan: Oh she's one of your team Julia?

Grimmjow *Sneers* I've never heard of that!

Ulquiorra: That would be the woman's (Ulquiorra's name for Orihime) only killing intent attack idiot...I saw it when the woman tried it on Yammy

Grimmjow: *Growls* Oh that little bitch was hiding an attack like that from me? I should've snapped her neck and given her lifeless body to Ichigo! *Cocks his fist back red energy surrounds it*

Julia: yes she is

Masaki: Shiten Kōshun

Mystic-chan: Wow so she has both Ichigo's powers and Orihime's powers?

Grimmjow: Bala! *Shot a bullet of red reiatsu*

Julia: yup

*the Shiten Kōshun blocks the Bala*

Grimmow: *Growls* Damned bitch you're as annoying as both of your parents! *Grins evilly claps his hands together* Grind Panthera! *Transforms into his awakened form* Grimmjow looked more cat-lik than before he was now covered in white armor his hands and feet were now black paws like those of a panther, his once short hair was long and flowing and he even had a tail behind him swaying *Grins baring razor-sharp teeth* Thanks to master Neo-Mystic we espadas no longer need to use our swords to transform into our awakened forms..*Roars loudly creating powerful shockwaves* RAAAAAAAAR!

Mystic *Narrowed eyes* : "His spirit energy's increased immensely. I might have to unseal myself to defeat him."

Mystic-chan: *trembles at Grimmjow's changed appearance* Scary!

Ulquiorra *swiped his arm* I will show you what true despair looks like...Segunda Etapa *black-green reiatsu poured out of him as he transformed* ulquiorra shed his jacket, but gained bat-like wings a long whip-like tail, his hollow hole now was gaping wide and dripped with a blood-like liquid, his hair was longer and wilder, two long bat-like ear jutted from his hair...He was covered mostly in black fur except for his bare chest. "Relish in your despair...You cannot defeat us."

Masaki: *Activates Hallow Mask*

Grimmjow *Sneers* "You're a daddy's girl arlight! *There's a click and he aims his elbow at Masaki* Take this! *Five green small darts fire at Masaki* Let's see if you're as durable as your father!

Ulquiorra: *Turns to Fem. Mystic* Now girl, you will be coming with me...

Mystic-chan: *Shakes head* I refuse

Ulquiorra: Then your lover, brother, and friends will all die *Aims hand at Fem-chaos and Mystic, black-green light gathers into a ball* Cero Oscuras *Launches a huge black-green blast at Fem-chaos and Mystic

Masaki: *Masaki then slices each of the Five green small darts fire then transport behind Grimmjow* Cero

Chaos: Don't you dare touch them

*Chaos then blocks it with his Solar Kamehameha*

Grimmjow: *blasted back several feet* What the hell!? Even Ichigo couldn't use a cero in his masked form! How the hell can a mere girl even if she's his daughter use a cero!? It doesn't make sense!

Ulquiorra: *Looks at Chaos* You must be the girl's lover, impressive that you managed to block my attack with a cero of your own *Brngs his hands together and summons a green lance (Now Ulquiorra has fully mastered this attack)* Lanza del relampago *flies at Chaos with the lance as a weapon* You will die and the girl will be brought before master Neo-Mystic...

Masaki: I train so much that even my Hallow side has fused with me *Activates full hallow form (similar to Ichigo's second hallow form)* Getsuga Tenshō

Chaos: Not on your life, Solar Blade *Blocks the attack and then jumps and slashes him*

Mystic-chan*Watches everyone fight {Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, Julia-chan, oni-chan...Everyone...They're fighting for me. I can't just stand here and do nothing! I have to help them. I need to access my full power.} *Body is surrounded in a bright pink/red aura* {Now Ultimate Super Fist of Pleasure: Full Power Orgasm!} *Strikes self and orgasms immensely* AH! *Scream is so loud, it echoes everywhere* *Mystic-chan transforms into her 'Super' form..She grows taller (Denbo's height), her hair regrows to its original knee-length and gains streaks of silver and blond in it, her broken nails regenerate, her breasts grew larger and her figure increased (Rangiku's body type) Her outfit changes into a sexy black and red leather uniform with black leather boots (Her 'battle wear' is similar to Hikari from Sekirei): *a powerful aura of pink/red surrounds her*

Grimmjow: *Roars in pain* Graaah!

Ulquiorra *groans*: Impressive it seems you are more powerful than we originally anticipated

Julia: Mom just wow

Masaki: Die

Chaos: Unseal *Chaos then unseals himself*

Mystic-chan: *opens bright violet/blue eyes* Now let's begin *Steps forward* So who's my opponent?

Ulquiorra *Faces Super Mystic-chan* Impressive power but strange outfit for battle

Mystic-chan: *Faces ulquiorra* You have a problem with my outfit?

Ulquiorra *forms another lance* No it is really none of my buisness. *Raises the lance* Lanza del relampago *throws the lance at Super Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *Watches the lance coming, then something snaked out and batted the lance away, a long spear-tipped tail is seen waving behind Super Mystic-chan* Sorry Ulquiorra, not this time * Large bat-like wings unfurl from shoulder blades nearly fifteen feet in length, ears pointed, and nails lengthen into 4 foot long claws* My mother and I are directly descended from the Succubi Queen Lilith herself...

*Chaos is trying to hold the urge to strip Mystic-chan down and fuck her right in front of everyone* Mystic you never told me that your sister and your mother are decendents to Lilith

Julia: Wow mom had told me stories about Lilith but I did not expect that {I guess that explains how she knows the Super Fist of Pleasure attacks}

Masaki: Ultimate Cero *The Cero obliterates Grimmjow*

Mystic: *Blushes embarrassed* It's not something I enjoy talking about, having her blood inside me...

Mystic-chan: *winks seductively at Chaos* I can sense your arousal Chaos-kun, let's deal with Neo-Mystic first and then we'll have a wild night *giggles* We might just conceive Julia early *Blows a kiss to Chaos*

Ulquiorra: *Forms another Lance and sonidos in front of Super/Dream Demon Mystic-chan* you are getting distracted from your opponent *Swings his lance only for Mystic-chan's tail to whip out and smack him across the face sending him skidding back*

Mystic-chan: *Glares at Ulquiorra* How rude! *Places hands on hips* Didn't your mother teach not to interrupt a lady?

Chaos: *Blushes* Mystic-chan how about we combine our attacks Solar Kamehamha

Julia: Maybe I might join you after all both of you did take my virginity the Day before my 13th birthday and even shown me a new move {the Super Fist of Pleasure: Futanari Girl to be exact} and use the resistance can never be able to go back since the time machine was a prototype and it broke

Masaki: if Julia is going to join then I will going also

Mystic-chan: *Smiles lovingly* Sure Chaos-kun *Appears beside Chaos and places one hand on his shoulder*: Combined Super Fist: Transfer energy to your lover *Glows and sends a powerful wavelength through Chaos which increases his power and his Solar Kamehamha into the Super Solar Kamehameha*

Ulquiorra: *aims hand at the giant blast* Cero Oscuras *Shoots his Cero only for the blast to overpower his Cero* Hm so I die again *Closes eyes as the blast obliterates him*

Chaos: *Chaos then hug Mystic-chan and tongue kisses Mystic-chan, us his tail to intertwine with Mystic-chan's tail, and show Neo-Mystic the finger on the video camara*

Beauty (Reacting to Ulquiorra's non-caring about his death O_O): DIE AGAIN! THIS GUY'S DIED ONCE BEFORE!

*Suddenly Bo-bobo, Mystic, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler appear with a different background*

Jelly jiggler: That's right...It's what you've

Mystic *appearss him* Been

Don Patch *smooshes on other side: Waiting for!

*Bo-bobo smooshes against Mystic*

Bo-bobo and Mystic :Bo-bobo and Mystic The Fortune tellinger

*All four*: Everybody get ready for Rock-Paper-Scissors!

Bo-bobo and mystic: you ready...It's on...two...THREE *Shows Bo-bobo had a Beauty finger puppet and Mystic had a Fem. Mystic finger puppet*

Mystic-chan (In her succubus form): Remember whether you have won or lost...You'll still get your fortune told at the end of the fic! *Winks at the audience, several men and women pass out from nosebleeds at Mystic-chan's sexy looks*

Mystic-chan: %Mmmm...Yes Chaos-kun%

*Neo-Mystic's Base*

Neo-Mystic: *Growls* {It's like he's shoving it into my face that she loves him and not me! GRRRR!}

*back to normal*

Chaos: %I love you to Mystic-chan% *Then brakes away from the kiss and yells at the camera* You see that Neo-Mystic she loves me more then you, hell she even gave me and Chaos-chan the time of our lives last chapter and this chapter so stop being a dick like Gideon Gordon Graves both release the women and surrender

Fem-Chaos: *Blushes* I do not want to brag but it was the best time of my life

Julia: You mean I missed when Mom's virginity was given to dad, I would have made her feel more sexy and hot

Neo-Mystic *In his castle*: *Growls and then screams in frustration* Grraaaahh!

*Chaos appears in a different back ground*

Chaos: *not wanting to be here* I can't believe I am doing this ok

Mystic: You got to bro

Chaos: No it is stupid

Mystic-chan and Mystic: Please Chaos-kun/Bro *with puppy dog eyes*

Chaos: Fine, those of you that won Good hope will come to those that care about others and help each other, those that got a tie with Bo-BoBo will receive a gift basket from their local grocery store, and those who have lost those who lose you have to take Don Patch to the amusement park for a whole day *shutters*

Narrator: Looks Like thing have gotten for quite a turn will Chaos kill Neo-Mystic to prevent the bad future? Will things end up good for Chaos and Mystic-chan? And will Bo-BoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler stop playing with the fortune machine it is causing a racket

Bo-BoBo: how else do we show our fortunes for the day?

Narrator: tune in next time on the adventures of Chaos and Mystic


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mystic 6 tailed Naruto and I only own the OCs

Summary: This is my first fic and not only that I am working with my friend Mystic 6 tailed Naruto (Ultimate Anime Lover on yourfanfiction) on it so please be nice and have fun reading

Warnings: there will be incest so please be nice and if you hate incest leave, Adult scenes and bad language are included, Last chance to turn around...you have be warned and will not be warned again!

Pairing: Chaos x Fem Mystic x Massive Harem, Mystic x Harem, Josh x Harem, and many more

If any of my friends would like to read this story please do so and tell me what you think of it

*juggling a banana* - Characters doing something

Chaos: the Big Bang 2 – Characters speaking

**Boom **– Demon Voice

{Did I leave underwear at home again?} – Character thoughts

[Hey you ok?] – Mindscape communication

%wow% – Muffled talking %wow% – Muffled talking

+Candy+ an in an imamate object

* * *

Chapter 4

Narrator: previously Neo-Mystic sent the three legendary golem pokemon to attack our heroes...But Mystic-Chan used her own pokemon which turned out to be the legendary Mew and easily snagged them. Then Neo-Mystic in a fit of insanity sent the two espada Grimmjow and ulqio...ulquir...His name is so hard to pronounce um the Bat-man wannabe! But a new girl from the future arrived Masaki Kurosaki...The Daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue and killed Grimmjow...man I always knew that they would end up together.

Bo-bobo: *Hits Jelly jiggler with a paper fan* "I'M BORED!"

Jelly Jiggler: "Doooh!"

Beauty, Gasser: *-_-'* Why do they have to pick on poor Jelly?

Goku, Chichi, Lord Death and everyone else: *-_-'* what's with these guys?

Vegeta: *snorts* And I thought Kakarot was the clown

Goku: Hey!

Mystic and Don Patch *Turn to each other*

*Suddenly Mystic and Don Patch run at each other in slow motion with Don Patch as Patches again*

Mystic: Patches!"

Patches: "Mystic-kun!"

*Repeat the name calls they are about to hug until*

*Suddenly someone cries out *dust cloud is sen running at Mystic: No you can't! *It's a beautiful girl of about 16 with long black streaked white hair, golden eyes with a darker golden separated by a ring, slitted pupils and a figure that matches Tsubaki's, she was wearing a lovely black gothic dress with a red image of lord Death's mask on it* Mystic-kun is mine! *Tackles Mystic to the ground in a hug and glares at Patches with demonic red eyes and red Kyubi cloak *Demon voice*: **SO BACK AWAY FROM MY MAN***the image of a giant silver black streaked demonic Nine-Tailed fox appears above her snarling viciously*

Don Patch *Scared*: Yikes!

Mystic-chan*Blushes*: I guess I taught you well in the future Julia-chan eep *Moans*

Don Patch is touching Mystic-chan's tail *(like Lala and her sisters that's Mystic-chan's weak spot)

Mystic-chan: N-No not my tail Don Patch

Chaos: Been a while hasn't it Soshi

Julia: Yes you did Mom and Don Patch let go of Mom's tail

Soshi: *Smiles* Yes it has been a while Chaos...*notices what don Patch is doing* O_O: WHAT IS THAT THING! AND WHY IS IT TOUCHING MYSTIC-CHAN'S TAIL!

Don Patch: *Grins at Julia and then returns looking at Mystic-chan* So your tail's your weakness huh? What happens if I do this? *Lightly squeezes Mystic-chan's tail*

Mystic, Bo-bobom and Jelly Jiggler: *Dancing in tutus really creepy*

Luckily Bo-bobo smashed the camera so Neo-Mystic couldn't see this, It was after the kiss that bo-bobo stole the camera and smashed it with a hammer.

Mystic-chan: Ah, Don patch stop p-please *Moans as a strong shiver went through whole body*

Don Patch: *Gives another squeeze and brings Mystic-chan to her knees*

Mystic-chan: Ah *Moans louder* Ah *Begins fondling breasts* I'm feeling so hot

Chaos: Damn it Don Patch what did I say about playing with my fiancee

Don Patch: *Squeezes tail again* This is kinda fun.

Mystic-chan: Ah *fondling breasts faster* Oh kami, I can't take it much longer *Body is trembling with juices dripping inbetween legs*

{Fuck since I am still unsealed I can smell her arousal and it is turning me on}

Julia: {Crap this is turning me on}

Fem Chaos: {Shit I can smell her arousal and it is really turning me on}

Masaki: {Fuck ever since I became one of Julia's lovers I can sense when Julia is getting turned on which is also turning me on}

Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler are still dancing in tutus and being ignored.

Soshi *Drags Mystic off*: Come on Mystic-kun we're catching up now *Gives him seductive glance*

Mystic *whimpers*: Help me...Oh the true fate of being a male descendant of Lilith!

Mystic-chan *Moans loudly*: Ah, ah D-Don Patch please stop *Juices are trickling faster* Ah oh kami, *Takes one hand off breast and began to lower it into outfit* Fuck I'm getting so horny...in my true form I am practically at my highest state of sexual desire *Began fingering self, pumping in and out* Ah

Don Patch: Now the finale! *Squeezes tail harder than the other times*

Mystic-chan: *throws back head and screams* AH *Cums intensely*

Don Patch you are now dead meat *Choas punches Don Patch 10 times for every squeeze on Mystic-chan's tail*

Don Patch *brutally pounded* Ow! Ow! OW! *Many ows and lumps later**Notices Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler standing still* WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS SAVING ME!

Bo-bobo*picking his nose*: "Are you kidding? We can't beat an angry husband to be...Sorry Don you're on your own...

Jelly Jiggler *Holds his lucky hankey to his face with anime tears* you will be remembered Don Patch! *Dressed in a funeral outfit

Don Patch *Yells at Chaos*: Oh COME ON! BE NICE TO THE MAIN CHARACTER!

*Fem-Chaos, Masaki, and Julia decided to join attacking Don Patch*

Don patch: *Grunting in pain and saying ow* WHY ARE YOU ALL BEATING ON ME! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!

Gasser: -_-': {I'm not even gonna bother telling him this time} *Beauty snuggles against him asleep*

Beauty: Gas-can

Gasser: *Blushes*

Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler *playing a video game*

*100,000,000,000 more beatings latter* now that is enough

Don Patch: *Beaten up* gahhhh

Mystic-chan: *Stands shakily* Oh my *holds hands to face blushing shyly* I haven't had my tail yanked like that since the time mama showed the Ultimate Super Fist trigger to assume our succubus form

Chaos: You ok after that?

Mystic-chan: *Smiles* Yes Chaos-kun I'm fine, now that I've used the trigger it's no longer needed to assume this form, watch *Reverts back to human form and then instantly reassumes succubus form* See? *Realizes something and blushes shyly* Oh my Chaos-kun, you saw me acting like a naughty slut! *holds one hand to face blushing deeply and then smacks Don Patch into the sky with the other (Like how Torpedo Girl smacked both Don Patch after showing them her movie and Major Minor) Kyaaaa! How embarrassing!

Do Patch: *Flying into space* WAAAAAAGGGH!

Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler *hold up signs*: A new record!

* Spotlights shine down on Mystic-chan*

Bo-bobo *as a judge*: So miss Mystic-chan do you have any thing to say for the audience? *holds a camera to Mystic-chan*

Mystic-Chan: *Blushes, holds one hand to face, and then smacks Jelly Jiggler into the sky with the other hand* Oh stop it, I'm camera shy! *giggles*

Jelly Jiggler *goes flying*: "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!

Chaos: No you were not acting like a slut you were cut off guard

Mystic-chan: Oh ok Chaos-kun

Jelly Jiggler *Crashed onto Bo-bobo*: Oh at least the landing was soft huh? *See Bo-bobo's fro Thanks for catching me Bo-bobo

Bo-bobo: *slams Jelly jiggler in the head with a hammer smooshing him*: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Chaos: Like this Mystic-chan? *Then Chaos grabs Mystic-chan's tail and licking it*

Chaos: *moans* Ah Chaos-kun, it feels so wonderful

*Chaos then plays with the tail so fast and hard making her scream loudly in lust that Neo-Mystic thinks that Chao is fucking Mystic-chan in his castle*

Mystic-chan: *Throws head back and screams in sheer pleasure* AH, AH, OH KAMI CHAOS-KUN! *Cums very intensely almost like she had used the ultimate super fist of pleasure again times 5*

Chaos: Mystic-chan I hope you enjoyed that because when this is all over we are going to do a lot of experiments with your tail *Chaos then gives her a hickey*

Mystic-chan: Mmmm, if that was a preview I can't wait for the main event Chaos-kun

Chaos: So who exactly was Lilith's destined one?

Mystic-chan: *blushes* His name was lost to history but he was an ancestor of yours Chaos-kun

Narrator: This is a good stopping point for an Intermission folks. Mystic-chan is really taking her relationship with Chaos to the next level! How will their relationship continue to develop? Find out next time in the Adventures of Chaos and Mystic!

*Boring ass commercials that are not even important that they waste a few minutes of your life*

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z *Producer whispers* wrong script again...Sorry. Last time: Mystic-chan reveals a stunning secret about herself...She has Succubus blood! *blushes* Oh my, I've heard of the succubi they're known to suck the life-force from unsuspecting men

Mystic-chan: *Looks up* Mr. Narrator, I won't suck your lifeforce *winks* Unless you're naughty or want me too *blows a kiss*

Narrator: Oh boy I hope Chaos doesn't kill me, what new enemy will Neo-Mystic send today? Find out now!

Chaos: Really so my ancestor is Lilith's destined one Mystic-chan?

Mystic-chan: That's right Chaos-kun *Hugs Chaos* And you are my destined one

Mystic and bo-bobo: *Playing hockey using Dengakuman as the ball*

Gasser and Don Patch are dressed as the judges.

Gasser: "And Mystic is in the lead 90 to 0! Can Bo-bobo catch up?

Don Patch: "No way Mystic's totally gonna win!

Bo-bobo: {Oh-no if I lose I have to take everyone out for pizza tonight! There's too many people!}: Super fist of the nose-hair: Picture distraction! *Holds up a taken photo of Mystic-chan with Chaos and Fem-Chaos in the bedroom during their threesome* Take a look at this photo Don Patch snapped!

Mystic: O_O: Gaaaaah! *flies from a jet of blood from nose*

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* Oh my, they were spying on us *Wraps wings around self*

Don Patch *Dressed as a photographer* I'm a private-invading journalist

Gasser O_O: How horrible!

Chaos: Wow so the rumors are true *sees what bo-bobo did* Damn it Bo-bobo

Fem Chaos: Eep

Julia: Give me those photos

Bo-bobo: *Gets into his fighting pose*: Ready Mystic? Super Fist of the nose-hair! *Glows yellow and charges at Mystic*

Mystic: Hm bring it Bo-bobo! *rushes forward glowing yellow*

Bo-bobo *nosehairs lash out* Nosehair whips!

Mystic *Does a weird martial arts move from a bad movie*: Double falcon strike!"

They both completely miss each other and laugh (Think the same scene of Bo-bobo fighting J beforre he and Dengakuman fused into Denbo)

Don Patch: *jumps with his green oinon* Let me play in this hi-YAAAA! *Completely misses both of them*

Beauty: NONE OF YOU EVEN TOUCHED EACH OTHER!

Mystic-chan: *O_O* What has Mr. Bo-bob done to my brother?

Chaos: I am afraid we have lost him to the dark side now

Mystic: Hm? *looks at Bo-bobo* Bo-bobo I will defeat you this time!

Bo-bobo: ha! We'll see Mystic!

*both began playing a fighting video game, Soshi appears behind Mystic and bops him on the head with a charka hammer*

Mysticf: Dooooh! *is KOed*

Soshi *Drags Mystic off* I'll bring him back to us if it kills him

*But it wasn't Mystic she was dragging but Don Patch dressed as him*

Don Patch *Dressed as Mystic* Please don't kill me Shi-chan! I thhought you loved me!

Soshi O_O: "Waaaaa! What with this thing! *looks around* Where'd Mystic-kun go?!

Mystic-chan: Brother? *Looks around*

Chaos: Mystic?

Mystic-chan: *Grabs Bo-bobo and shakes him* Mr. Bo-bobo where did my brother go?!

Bo-bobo: *clueless face* I have no idea where he went...He must've pulled the ole Don Patch switchroo on Soshi before she knocked him out

Mystic-chan *Shakes Bo-bobo violently* We have to find my brother! We can't defeat Neo-Mystic without him!

Bo-bobo: *Shaken* gaaah!

Chaos: Fuck

Bo-bobo: I know where Mystic is...super Fist of the nose-hair: MYstic summoning! *bo-bobo dresses up as Mystic: I'm right here sis!

Mystic-chan: BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE WILL YOU! *Sways* Brother, where did you go? *Begins to fall back in a faint*

Chaos: Mystic-chan! *Catches her*

Mystic-chan: *Caught with tears falling*

Bo-bobo: *picking nose* I guess my Mystic summoning needs some work

Chaos: You ok Mystic-chan?

Mystic-chan: *Eyes flutter open* C-Chaos-kun?

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: *Cheers*: She's ok! *Party ball opens above Mystic-chan and Chao's heads and streamers and confetti drop onto their heads*

Mystic-chan: Hm? *Pulls a streamer out* Kyaaa! Get this stuff out of my hair!

Lord Death *Chops the Bo-bobo idiot trio*: Reaper Chop! It's your fault she fainted in the first place!

Bo-bobo *Now has a dent in his afro*: Dooh!

DonPath *Top spikes broken*: Gaaah!

Jelly Jiggler *dent instantly fixes itself: Doesn't hurt me

Spirit, Soul, Kid, and Maka: O_O: Waaaa! Someone who can actually withstand lord Death's/father's (Kid) chops!

Chaos: *O_O* *Tends to Mystic-chan* you ok Mystic-chan?

Lord Death *Gains tic mark on his mask {My Reaper Chop must've been too weak! Let me try again!} Super Fist of Reaper *Glows yellow* Multiple Reaper Chop barrage! *attacks Jelly Jiggler multiple times with Reaper Chop turning him into cubes*

Don Patch: *Catches the cubes in a pan* Here we go one flip, one toss! *Pours them in two bowls in front himself and Bo-bobo* It's blueberry jiggler soup!

Bo-bobo and Don Patch *Take a bite then they spit back it out right in Mystic-chan's face*

Bo-bobo: Yuck! it's leechy!

Don Patch: Ewww!

Mystic-chan: *Surrounded by demonic aura {They could've aimed somewhere else!}

Chaos: OK

Bo-bobo: I'm the mood for some ice cream

Don Patch: *turns into a bowl of orange ice cream*: Try me!

bo-bobo: *Has a spoon* alright *Takes a bit of the orange ice cream and spits it out yet again in Mystic-chan's face* YUCK it tastes terrible!

Mystic-chan: *Demonic aura grows larger with several tic marks on head* {What do I look like, a food trash can?!}

Don Patch: *Licks a pistachio ice cone* Hm? *throws it and it lands in Mystic-chan's face* I hate Pistachio ice cream!

Mystic-chan: *Demonic aura grows even larger with more tic marks on head* {I'M NOT A FOOD COMPACTOR!}

Chaos: *Faceplam* Mystic-chan go kick their asses

Mystic-chan: I will Chaos-kun *Hears ringing and looks up* Huh? THAT'S IT! *throws phone down breaking it* ONE OF YOU PUT THE PHONE ON MY HEAD AND I KNOW WHO IT WAS! YOU FORGET I HAVE CALLER I.D.!

Bo-bobo: *Shakes head with a phone on his afro* It's not me my phone is listed to another head

Jelly jiggler *With a cell phone*: Not me my number's not even listed

Don Path *with a phone booth on his head* It can't be me because you need quarters to call me

Mystic-chan: *Kicks Don Patch into the sky* IT WAS YOU!

Don Patch: *Flies off* Why is it always me!

Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler: DON PATCH!

Bo-bobo: *Growls* You're gonna pay for that Mystic-chan!

Mystic-chan: you're the one who started this Mr. Bo-bobo! *spread wings and flies at Bo-bobo with one long nailed hand raised to strike* You're going to pay for using me as a food trash compactor!

Bo-bobo: You wouldn't hurt me *Puts on a Chaos mask* Would you?

Mystic-chan: *Stops and blushes* ah... Chaos-kun of course I wouldn't *Swoons*

Jelly Jiggler: *Rushes Mystic-chan wwhile she's distracted* Now take this

Chaos: By now he should be close to Pluto * shoots a Ki Blast at Jelly jiggler*

Jelly Jiggler *see the blast* Hm? Oh-NO! WHAT DO I DO?! Wait my lucky hankey will protect me! *holds up his luck hankey* Bring it on *Is blasted* Dooohhhh!

Mystic:*Comes back flying on a suitcase, waving* Sorry everyone , I was on vacation! *He's wearing a relaxing uniform complete with hat*

Mystic-chan: *Eye twitches* Big brother...you were on vacation?! *Punches Mystic in the face* WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

Mystic: *Skids back several meters*: Doohhh! *Rubs face* Nice right hook sis

Mystic-chan: *blushes embarrassed* You really think so brother? I have been training *Smiles sweetly at Mystic* So where's my souvenir big brother?

Mystic *Sweats nervously* Uh I didn't take any money with me

Mystic-chan: *Tic mark appears* WHAT KIND OF BROTHER FORGETS TO PICK UP A SOUVENIR FOR HIS SISTER!

Chaos: Ouch you are in for it now Mystic

Mystic *Runs scared as an angry flaming demonic 20 ft tall Mystic-chan chases him with a Frying pan of doom*: I'm sorry sis! I'll make it up to you!

Mystic-chan: *Screams* YOU BETTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU BAKA-ONI-CHAN?!

Chaos: *telling Mystic*she was so worried that she fainted

Mystic: You actually fainted sis?

Mystic-chan: *Glares at Mystic* Yes brother I was worried practically to death about you and then I find out you're on vacation?! *Crackes knuckles in a Tsunade-like manner* Explain yourself oni-chan or else *hold a stone made of Katchin (DBZ hardest metal in the universe) crushes it into powder with a clenched fist*

Mystic: *Gulps trembling*

Chaos: Yes Mystic explain your self

Mystic: Uh, uh...

Mystic-chan: Well oni-chan *Crosses arms under breasts* We're waiting

Mystic: *Sweats nervously* Uh, uh, uh

Suddenly Don patch: *Returns from outer space and slamms a hammer on Mystic-chan's head but it doesn't even hurt her* You shot me into space you dumb diva!

Mystic-chan: *Glares demonically at Don Patch and grabs him violently* Grrrrr...GET LOST! *Flings him further than earlier* AND THIS TIME STAY UP THERE!

Bo-bobo: *Running at Mystic-chan* No one treats Don Patch that way but me!

Mystic-chan: *Tail whips out and slaps Bo-bobo away* ENOUGH WITH THESE INTERRUPTIONS! Halekulani!

Halkeulani *Appears before Mystic-chan kneeling* your orders my queen?

Mystic-chan: *Points at Bo-bobo and Jelly jiggler glaring at them* I want these idiots detained until we arrive to Neo-Mystic's base

Halekulani *Grins darkly at bo-bobo* It would be my pleasure to detain them mistress, I understand your frustration with them* Snaps his fingers and his money surrounds Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler*

Bo-bobo: Oh-no not this again! *the dollars cover them into balls and then they shrink down* Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler become pennies with their faces on them

Chaos: NOW explain yourself

Julia: Yes uncle explain yourself

Masaki: Do it or I will shot a Cero in your ass

Mystic: *Cowers on the cloud*

Mystic-chan*Towers over Mystic* Brother, do I have to use my Dark Super Fist of Pleasure on you? *glows with a purple/pink aura*

Mystic: {Oh-no she wouldn't!} *Waves hands defensively* Alright! Alright! I just wanted a little vacation! We've been working so hard, I thought I deserved a little break!

Mystic-chan: *:\*...

Chaos: *Mentally countsdown*{ and 1}

Mystic-chan: *Slaps Mystic hard across the face, sending him skidding back* YOU JERK! *glares with tears falling*

Mystic *has a hand mark on his cheek and is shocked*

Mystic-chan: *Shaking and crying* What's happened to you big brother? Ever since those morons (Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler) came along, you've changed into someone else! You're not the kind and brave brother I remember! I don't know who you are but you're not the oni-chan I know and love! *Drops to knees sobbing* Give him back! Give me my real big brother back!

Chaos: *Hugs Mystic-chan* it is ok Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: Oh Chaos-kun! * quivering and crying* I don't like the person my brother's become! I want my real brother back!

Mystic: *Shocked* Sis I, *steps forward for only Mystic-chan's tail to lash out and slap him back*

Chaos: I know Mystic-chan, listen Mystic think about what you have done in the past and what you are doing now

Mystic-chan: *still upset and hugging Chaos, tail wraps around Chaos's waist*

Mystic *confused*: What I've done in the past?

Lord Death: Mystic-kun, you are better than you're acting now.

Soshi: *Nods* Yes I want the Mystic I fell in love with back and not this goofy shell that looks like him

Sabrina: *Appears* I want my true son back

Julia: you use to be better then this Uncle

Fem Chaos: you need to think of what you are doing

Mystic *shocked* Aren't I better than I was?

Mystic-chan: *Shakes head* No you're not, you act like those three idiots

Gasser: Mystic as your niece said you're better than Mr. Bo-bobo, Jelly, and Don patch...You're stronger, faster, and much smarter

?: i will help you return to normal Mystic, Super Fist of the Key * A cool looking man with blonde hair and brown eyes appears with a key in hand, he wears a scarf, red shirt and black pants, Jabs the Key into Mystic's body* Unlock the real self! *turns the key Now Mystic let your mind return to normal!

Mystic*Gasps, power begins to surround him* Hm? *Punches the blonde man into space* Get the fuck away from me! *Is in SSJ2 mode, pants and then glares vegeta-style at the others* Somebody better explain to me what the fuck's been happening! *Gets into a power-up stance, screams and his aura grows even large* WELL?! FUCKING EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW! *Entire area quakes and the sky blackens with thunder clouds*

Mystic *Cups hands together* Fine then i'll force you to explain! Ka...Me...Ha...Me *A blue orb forms in his hands* Last chance

Mystic-chan: *Senses anger and trembles* Oh-no Chaos-kun! Oni-chan has returned to normal but it's like he was woken up from a good nap! Even mama and I never wake up oni-chan! He gets extremely angry when he's woken up from a good sleep

Mystic: *Eyes glowing a demonic red* WHO THE FUCK WOKE ME UP! *The blue orb turns red and grows larger* WELL?! FUCKING ANSWER OR I'LL BLAST ALL OF YOU!

Chaos: Let's just say the morons influenced you and you were acting like you were with the Loony Tunes characters

Mystic *Glowing red eys turn to Chaos (He's blinded by rage)* SHUT THE HELL UP CHAOS! *Fires a massive red blasT DEMON KAMEHAMEHA! *The beam shoots at Mystic-chan and Chaos*

Chaos: *Deflects it* Good to have you back Mystic *Get in battle stance*

Mystic: I'll make you all pay for waking me up! I haven't slept that good, since I was training with mom! *Powers up to TSSJ form, hair turns silver, his eyes blue, His muscles grow to SSJ2 size and gets taller* Now who wants their ass beaten to near-death first? *Scans the group* You Chaos? You Sis? Mom? *sees Vegeta and eyes narrow into a sadistic glare* I'll start with you vegetable head!

Vegeta *tic mark* What did you call me punk?!

Mystic *smirks mockingly* I called you a vegetable head or does that hair don't on your head plug your ears?

Vegeta *Powers up to SSJ4: THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN! *Charges at Mystic and they began trading powerful blows good old DBZ/GT style*

Mystic-chan: *Watches the fight* Oni-chan

Chaos: Oh boy Vegeta is in for it now

TSSJ Mystic and SSJ4 Vegeta were really pounding each other in their fight, Vegeta and Mystic really went at it. Vegeta punched mystic in the face and Mystic delivered a painful kick to Vegeta's gut and the dance of pain continued

Vegeta and Mystic ended their storm of blows with twin punches to the face and then floated back a few feet

Vegeta: *Smirks* Not bad Mystic you're much stronger than you were before

Mystic *Smirks* thanks Vegeta I visited dad in other-world and he trained me

Mystic-chan: *Gasps* You saw daddy in other-world oni-chan?

Mystic *Nods and keeps his eyes on his fight* Yeah sis, he told me to tell you he's very proud of how much you've grown in both skills and smarts...and he gives Chaos his eternal blessing to marry you.

Chaos: Thanks Mystic

Mystic *Nods* Sure dad saw how much you loved my sister

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* {Thank you daddy}

Chaos then hugs Mystic-chan and makes out with Mystic-chan

Mystic: Sis! Chaos! Can't you control yourselves! We have a bad enemy to defeat first!

Mystic-chan: %Mmmm...I love you Chaos-kun%

Chaos: %I love you too Mystic-chan% *then breakes away from the kiss* Sorry Mystic

then Chaos goes in a Battle stance

Mystic-chan: *Pouts cutely* Oni-chan

Mystic: Sorry sis but we have an enemy to fight, you can make out with your destined one after we kill Neo-Mystic *Lowers into a fighting stance* It's been too long since we last fought huh Chaos? You ready?

Mystic: Yup

Mystic: *Grins* Then let's go *Vanishes and appears behind Chaos aiming a kick at him*

Chaos: *Blocked it and Punches Mystic in the gut*

Mystic: Oof! *Shakes it off and then aims one hand at Chaos's face* Heh Kiai wave (That invisible force attack of DBZ) *Blasts a massive shockwave that sends Chaos flying*

Chaos: *does a back-flip to get back up* Been a while since you did that to me, Kamehameha

7/17

Mystic *Deflects it* Not bad Chaos, your kamehameha managed to burn my hand you've become much stronger *Raises hands above head* Masenko-HA

Mystic-chan: *Wearing a sexy cheerleader's outfit* Go Chaos-kun! Go Oni-chan! *Waving flags with both Chaos's and Mystic's faces on them*

Chaos: Lunar Sword *Cuts through the Masenko ha* You are not bad yourself etheir *hand turns to normal* Solar Cannon

Mystic *Cups hands together* Dragon Cannon

The Solar and Dragon Cannon are equally matched and cancel each other out

Mystic *skids back still on his feet* Man Chaos, you must've really powered up when you were killed by those temes

Mystic-chan: *Cheering* Chaos-kun! Oni-chan! I'm rooting for you both!

Chaos: What can I say I rather take on the Devil then see Mystic-chan get raped and Mystic-chan thanks

Mystic *Gets back into his fighting stance* You can fuck later Chaos let's get back to our match

Chaos: *get's back in battle stance* right, Lunar Canon

Mystic: *Dodges the Lunar Cannon and ITs behind Chaos* Gotcha Chaos *Punches Chaos in the face sending him flying* Now let's end this *Flies after Chaos* Just because we're future brother-in-laws doesn't mean i'm going easy on ya!

Chaos: Seraph form *Chaos then transforms into his Seraph form* me nether and here is a new attack Lunar Eclipse Cannon *Both the Lunar and Solar cannon combine to make a Black giant Ki attack*

Mystic *Stops* Hmmm how interesting True Super Saiyan 2! *Hair turns spiker (Think Gohan's SSJ2 hairstyle during his fight with Cell/Bojack) muscles grew slightly, red lightning bolts surrounded his body and aura, raises one hand and easily caught the Lunar Eclipse Cannon*

Chaos: Boom *The Lunar Eclipse Cannon Explodes*

*Smoke obscures Mystic*

Mystic-chan: *worried and clasps hands together* Chaos-kun, Oni-chan

Sabrina: Don't worry honey, your brother is very tough, he'll be alright

Mystic-chan: *looks at Sabrina* Are you sure mama? Chaos-kun's attack was very strong

Sabrina *smiles* Of course sweetie considering Mystic-kun received your father's Saiyan blood while you have my Succubus blood...

Chaos: *uses instant transmission to apear in front of Mystic to catch him off Guard and Punch Mystic 3 times and Kick Mystic in the side*

\

Julia: So how did you (Sabrina) and your husband meet and how did your husband died?

Mystic *Grunts as Chaos's hits strike home*

Sabrina: It all started when he came to earth searching for the perfect wife...Oh he had many choies of women: Human, saiyan, and demon *Swoons* But out of all of them he chose me! *Squeals like a fangirl* My little Mystic-kun is a carbon copy of his father!

Chaos: Kamehameha x10

Julia and Masaki: so sweet

*blast strikes Mystic and explodes*

Fem Chaos: So how exactly did you husband die?

Chaos: Hey Mystic you ok? *Keeps his guard encase of a Surprise attack*

Sabrina: My husband died by an even deadier verison of the same heart virus that killed Goku an alternate timeline

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun is so strong *Realizes somethings wrong though* {But wait, oni-chan was in True Super Saiyan 2 form which is practically god-level for Saiyans...So unless...Oni-chan's toying with Chaos-kun! Mama told me that daddy used to toy with his opponents before he slaughtered them!} Chaos-kun! Oni-chan's not even fighting seriously! He's playing!

Fem Chaos: Oh my

Chaos: Damn it Mystic I thought we were suppose to be going all out

Mystic: *walks through the smoke, not even a scratch on him from Chaos's earlier beating on him not even his clothes were ruined* *Sighs* Damn it sis, I was just wanting a little fun *Looks to Chaos* Fine I'll start going all out *Rushes at Chaos so fast, breaks through Chaos's guard and punches him hard in the gut, making Chaos cough up saliva and a little bit of blood*

Chaos: *Coughs up blood and Saliva* Man I should have expected that

Julia: So mom how did you and dad meet in the first place?

When Chaos looks up, Mystic has his hand aimed at his face

Mystic *Grins* Now you're in for it man *Blasts Chaos point-blank with a Kiai wave sending him flying and flies after him faster than Gogeta* *Teleports right in front of Chaos* You wanted my true power man? Now you got it! *Began utterly beating Chaos around the sky, Chaos is like a volleyball bouncing all around from the beating*

Mystic-chan: *puts hands to mouth worried* Oh Chaos-kun! *too worried to answer her daughter's question*

Mystic *Sent Chaos upward with a kick and then Teleports above him* Heh, so man now do you realize? *Raises hands over head clasped together and uses Double ax handle, sending Chaos crashing into the ground hard, lands down*

Chaos crashes into the ground hard

Mystic: Had enough for one day man?

Then black pillar of light surrounded by a yellow aura appeared with Chaos in it Chaos hair turns Black with Yellow stripes, his wings turn full black, and his tail turns full yellow and he is surrounded by a white aura

Chaos: Thanks for nearly killing me because I have now learned the Eclipse form *Chaos then teleported behind Mystic and Kicked him which actually did some damage to Mystic*

Mystic: *smirks* No you haven't obviously I'll power up to the next level *Gets into same power stance Goku uses* Clenches fists* alright True Super Saiyan 3! *begins 'power-up scream, hair started to grow longer power began to rise*

Mystic-chan: *Trembles and whispers* Stop please stop *Screams* STOP! *Cry echoes*

Mystic *stops*: sis? *Shocked*

Chaos: Mystic-chan?

Mystic-chan *crying on her knees* No...no more fighting each other...Please, I can't bare watching you nearly kill each other

*Chaos: *then powers down to his sealed state* Sorry Mystic-chan *Chaos then hugs Mystic-chan* Mystic I think we over did it again

Mystic-chan: *Hugs Chaos back* Chaos-kun, promise me that you and oni-chan won't nearly kill each other ever again *Looks at Chaos with tear filled eyes*

Chaos: I promise just don't cry, my soul mate deserves happiness and love

Mystic-chan: Ok Chaos-kun *wipes tears away and smiles cutely* As long as you and oni-chan agree to only train for real battles together and not fight to the death

Mystic: *back to normal form* I promise too sis

Gasser: Guys! Incoming! *points at a figure in the distance heading straight for the group*

Chaos and Mystic get ready for battle

It was none other than Neo-Mystic himself

Neo-Mystic: *smirks*: I'll take you all on myself

Chaos and Mystic discover they're too tired to battle Neo-Mystic..They wasted way too much energy during their earlier brawl, Chaos can't even unseal himself or access his seraph or eclipse form and Mystic can only go up to SSJ, none of Chaos's spells will help them as he's much too exhausted*

Mystic: *Sweats* Fuck Chaos...I think we used too power during our fight earlier *Powers up to SSJ which is nowhere near powerful enough to fight Neo-Mystic*

Chaos: Shit Mystic-chan run

Julia: *talking through codac* Maria we have a problem Neo-Mystic is here(You control Maria)

Mystic-chan: But chaos-kun *neo-Mystic appears before Mystic-chan*

Neo-Mystic: *Grins lecherously* so that's your demon form Mystic-chan how lovely you are, I think I'll make you mine right now in front of your little boyfriend

Mystic-chan: *Trembles* Neo-Mystic!

Neo-Mystic *Reaches out*: now at last you are mine

Mystic *Struggles to move* {Move damn it! Move!} *but is too tired, Same thing with Chaos*

Sabrina (In her own succubus form)*slashes Neo-Mystic in the back with her claws* Stay away from my daughter, you monster!

Neo-Mystic: *growls* interfering bitch! *Backhands Sabrina harshly in the face sending her to the ground unconscious*

Mystic-chan: *Cries* MAMA!

Mystic: MOTHER!

Chaos: Don't you dare touch them

Voice (Maria): *Answers worried* What?! He's here already?! Okay Julia-chan we're on our way! *Static to show she was in a hurry*

Neo-Mystic: *Reaches out to Mystic-chan* Mine, mine at last

Halekulani: *appears in front of Mystic-chan and protects her* Stay away from my mistress scum! Super fist of gorgeousness: Jewel Projectiles! *Send a barrage of gems at Neo-Mystic but they don't even hurt him*

Neo-Mystic: *sneers* You dare think you can stand up to me Halekulani? *Raises hand black ki gather* Darkness Blaster...*blasts a hole right through Halekulani's body*

Halekulani: Forgive me mistress...I have...Failed...You *Falls off his own cloud already dead*

Mystic-chan: Halekulani! *Scared*

Neo-Mystic *smirks*: Well now that that piece of trash is outta the way, it's time to make you mine Mystic-chan *Reaches out and grabs Mystic-chan's tail* I understand your tail's your weak point *squeezes it*

Mystic-chan: Oh-no *Moans and trembles* H-H-H-How did you?

Neo-Mystic: I guessed *grins*

Neo-Mystic: *Grins turns lechrous and evil*: I told you I'd make you mine even if I must rape you! *Slashes and then Mystic-chan is completely naked* Neo-Mystic then pulls down his pants

Chaos: Not on your life I might not be able to unseal myself But I can still try to attack you, Lunar Cannon

Julia: I won't let you touch my mom Kamehamha

Neo-Mystic: *Sneers* *Waves hand and a barrier forms* Darkness Barrier! *The two blasts deflected off the barrier* *Laughs* You're too weak! * Licked lips at Mystic-chan's beautiful body* Truly an exquisite beauty...Only the best deserves the best you know *Reaches out to grope one of Mystic-chan's breasts*

Voice : Super Fist of the Key: Locking the arm! *Hatenko appears and uses his key to freeze Neo-Mystic's arm*

Neo-Mystic: What?!

Mystic-chan: Huh? *Sees Hatenko* It's Hatenko-oni-chan!

Hatenko *Askes Mystic-chan gently*: You okay sis?

Mystic-chan: *Tears up* Hatenko-oni-chan where have you been all this time?

Beauty O_O: WAAAAA! HATENKO IS MYSTIC-CHAN'S BROTHER!

Gasser: O_O: Hatenko I thought your family looked like you!

Hatenko: that was just another random scene dreamt up by the narrator I am indeed the middle child of Sabrina, younger brother of Mystic and older brother of Mystic-chan

Hatenko *smiles to Mystic-chan* : It's a long story sis, I'll tell you later after we deal with him *Glares at Neo-Mystic* You're gonna pay for nearly raping my sister you bastard

Sabrina: Looks up to see Hatenko*: My middle child has finally come home after 17 years!

Hatenko: *sees Sabrina and said embarrassed*: Hey mom, yeah I'm back for good now, I just wanted a chance to see the world *Waves to Mystic* Hey big bro!

Mystic *Smirks* you're late little bro! You takin' lesson from Kakashi?

Hatenko: *Blushes in embarrassment* not cool bro! You know dad would never let someone like kakashi train us

Narrator: "Well this is a surprise...It turns out that our fist of the key user Hatenko is revealed as the long lost brother of Mystic and Mystic-chan! How will his newly revealed heritage help him against Neo-Mystic? Find out next time!

Narrator: Last time, our heroes had faced a crisis when Mystic was too influenced by Bo-bobo and his friends. Luckily a mysterious ally returned him to nomral but Mystic was enraged because apparently he had been sleeping, he fought a bloody death battle with Chaos until Mystic-chan's tears stopped them. But then Neo-Mystic tired of waiting confronted the group by himself, Neo-Mystic took advantage of Mystic and Chaos's exhaustion to try and court Mystic-chan onto his side. Halekulani tried to protect her but was no match for Neo-Mystic

Mystic: Hey Narrator just get to the action please

Narrator: Fine, Mystic...Anyways Chaos and Julia refused to allow Neo-Mystic to touch Mystic-chan...But weren't strong enough to break through his barrier. Mystic-chan was then saved by none other than Hatenko, who shockingly is revealed as her long-lost other older brother. Even I'm shocked and I wrote this script! How will our heroes defeat Neo-Mystic with Mystic and Chaos too drained from their earlier brawl? Find out today!

Mystic: *Growls* Damn it we're too drained to help Hatenko out *falls to knees panting and powers down from SSJ {Shit I'm too drained to even keep in SSJ form}

Mystic-chan: Oni-chan *Looks at Hatenko* Tenko-ni-chan *Looks at a tired Chaos* Oh Chaos-kun

Neo-Mystic: *Smirks* Heh you're too drained my goody counterpart looks like your brother's all alone

Hatenko: You will suffer for what you did to my family Neo-Mystic *Lifts his key up in battle position*

Neo-Mystic: Fine I'll play with you a little while Hatenko, I know why you use the Super Fist of the Key...you didn't inherit either of your parents' powers and would've been an outcast in your own family

Mystic: That's not true you bastard, I would've helped my little brother train even without him inheriting the family powers.

Sabrina: I love all my children no matter what powers they gain

Hatenko: Big bro, mom

Neo-Mystic: Tch whatever, let's do this

Chaos: Hatenko kick Neo-Mystic's ass

Hatenko: count on it Chaos, also congrats on your engagement to my sister and I also hear that dad approves

Mystic-chan: Eep how did you know that Tenko-ni-chan?

Hanteko: *Grins* I use the Super Fist of the Key dear sis, I can read feelings, *Points to nose* Alos the one thing I did inherit from mom and dad was an enhanced sense of smell, your scent is all over each other

Mystic-chan: *Blushes*

Hatenko: *Charges at Neo-Mystic with his key*

Neo-Mystic: Come let's play

*The two began fighting*

Mystic-chan: *Goes over to Chaos* Oh Chaos-kun are you ok?

Chaos: Yah I am but I still feel weak though

Mystic: I can't even power up to SSJ

Mystic-chan: *Smiles lovingly* I have an idea Chaos-kun *pulls Chaos into a passionate kiss* %Mmmm...Super Fist Of Pleasure: Healing Kiss% *Sends a healing wavelength through Chaos's body to recover his power, Chaos is now back at full power and his wounds from his fight with Mystic are all healed*

Hatenko is doing okay against Neo-Mystic so far for a guy who didn't inherit his family's powers, but it's only a matter of time

Chaos: Thanks Mystic-chan Unseal, Seraph form

Mystic-chan: Get him Chaos-kun

Hatenko *Was thrown into a mountain* Gaaah!

Mystic: *sits down* {I knew I should've asked Korin for Senzu Beans!}

Neo-Mystic: *Laughs* the outcast of that family *charges at Hatenko* Now you die!

Hatenko: *Growls* {Damn it! If only I inherited dad's power like big brother has!}

Neo-Mystic *Sees Chaos coming* What! How is he healed already!

Chaos: *punches Neo-Mystic in the face*

Neo-Mystic:*punched by chaos* Garaah *Is slammed to a mountain*

Chaos: Solar Kamehameha

*Neo-Mystic: *blasted* Graaaah! {How is it possible?! He should've been weak!} *Blast free from the mountain* How is it possible! How are you so strong! *Flies at Chaos*

Hatenko: *Appears behind Neo-Mystic Saiyan-style showing he inherited a bit of Saiyan power after all* Super Fist of the Key: Key barrage!

Neo-Mystic *Struck with several keys* Graaaah!

Chaos: Lunar sword *and slices at Neo-Mystic*

Neo-Mystic: Graaaah! *Sliced*

Mystic: Damn it my friend and my little brother are fighting my evil counterpart and I'm too tired to help them!

Sabrina *Standing right beside him*: I'll help you honey *Pulls Mystic into a passionate kiss* %Super Fist of pleasure: Healing Kiss% {Mystic-kun is just like his father! *Squeals*}

Mystic *healed fully too: Thanks mom *Powers up to True Super Saiyan 2 and flies off* Chaos, little bro I'm helping!

Sabrina: *smiles* Go get him Mystic-kun

Mystic-chan: *About to join in* I want to help too *Is stopped by Sabrina grabbing shoulder* Huh? Mama! Let me go! I have to help them!

Sabrina *holds Mystic-chan by the shoulder*: No honey, they can handle Neo-Mystic themselves

Mystic-chan: But mama!

Sabrina *Winks*: Besides you don't want to lose your unborn child do you?

Mystic-chan: *Gasps* W-What, You mean?

Sabrina *giggles: you're young so I'm not surprised you don't know of this ability we Succubi have of sensing newborn life forming...You and Chaos fucked twice haven't you? It seems I'll be getting a grandchild early

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* you mean I'm...

Sabrina *Nods*: That's right honey...looks like your daughter will be born early

Julia: Really? Then Super Fist of pleasure: Child Barrier *Julia then puts her hand on Mystic-chan's stomach and Pinkish energy flows through her to Mystic-chan's womb* now my young self will be protected whenever You or Dad try any extreme sex

Chaos: Mystic ready? Solar Eclipse Kamehameha *a black Kamehameha with Yellow energy came out coming straight to Neo-Mystic*

Julia: but it only works on sex

Mystic-chan: *smiles* Ok thank you Julia-chan, now let's hope your father and uncles finish Neo-Mystic off soon *watches the fight*

Mystic *Cups his hands* Ready Chaos! Demon KamehamehaX10 *Shoots a massive red beam which combines with and enhances the Solar Eclipse Kamehameha giving it a red glittering outline around it*

Hatenko: *Forms a huge Key and aimes it at Neo-Mystic* Super fist of the Key: Mega Key Laser *Fires massive yellow laser from the key*

Lord Death *Eyes glow* Katsu! *Sends a powerful shock-wave at Neo-Mystic

Goku *raises one hand forming Super Spirit bomb* Super Spirit Bomb! *throws the Spirit bomb at Neo-Mystic

Vegeta: Final Shine

Kid *Execution mode powered up with all three lines of sanzu connected* Ultimate Death Cannon! *Fires massive orange blast*

Maka: *Swings Soul* Kishin Hunter! *Uses a long ranged version*

Neo-Mystic: No...No! *Raises hands to block the attacks* I won't lose! *Catches them but is pushed back by them* Grrr...It can't be i'm being overpowered?!

Halekulani: *appears healed* I will help you all Super Fist of gorgeousness: 100 zillion dollar blast *fires a massive dollar filled green blast at Neo-Mystic8

Neo-Mystic *Pushed back by the many powerful attacks* grrrrr...No! I can't lose! I can't lose! *Is struggling as the attacks push him back more*

Mystic-chan: Die

Neo-Mystic: *Growls* {I won't lose I won't!}

Voice 1 (Bo-bobo): It's over for you Neo-Mystic, you need a lesson in manner...Super Fist of the nosehair: manner lesson!

Voice 2 (Don Patch) : Don Patch Sword!

Voice 3 (Softon): Super fist of Goddess Blabs-A-Lot: Judgement barrage

Voice 4 (Jelly Jiggler): Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble: Jelly fists!

Neo-Mystic: *is struck by nose-hairs, many jelly 'hands' a green oinon, and by a green buddish-like woman with eight arms* Gaaaah! *Neo-Mystic let his hands off the attacks which all slammed into him and obliterated him and then attacks all went into outer-space and exploded in a beautiful rainbow ball*

Bo-bobo *Lands wearing his black super jacket and his nosehairs retract* Hm...He's one finished villian

Don Patch: Yeah we did it! I'm the best!

Bo-bobo *Punches don Patch* We did it all together!

Don Patch: Dooh!

Hatenko *Turns giddy at Don patch*: Oh Boss! I want you to meet my family! *Grabbed by the ear by Sabrina* Owwww...Mom, please! Not in front of boss!

Sabrina *sweetly*: Hatenko sweetie, we need to have a long talk on the people you meet and hang out with

Hatenko *Whines* oh mom come on! I'm not a little kid anymore!

Chaos: Game over Neo-Mystic I hope you rot in hell for the rest of eternity

Julia: *codec to Maria* Maria he is now dead it is finally over

Maria *Answers*: Waaa! It's over?! (Anime cries) I didn't even get a chance to fight! *Depressed* Aw I wanted to show my skills!

Softon: not bad everyone, together we defeated a powerful enemy but it's not over yet...There will be more enemies to fight *looks up* I can feel it...They're gathering their strength Neo-Mystic was just one of many enemies, we'll all need to be on our guard for the next enemy assault

Torpedo Girl: *flies in and tackles Softon in a hug* OH SOFTON MY LOVE!

Softon: Um Hi Torpedo Girl

Jelly jiggler: Say guys what will we call our team anyways? We need an awesome name.

Mystic-chan: *glomps Chaos* Oh Chaos-kun!

Sabrina *in a dominatrix outfit*: Now Hatenko honey, tell me what you have been doing these last 17 years *Snaps whip* Or mommy will punish you by spanking

Hatenko: *Tied up* Mom is this really necessary?! And I think I'm too old for spanking now! *Looks at Mystic and begs* Big bro help me!

Mystic *being hugged by Soshi*: Sorry little bro, you're on your own even I don't wanna interrupt mom when she gets like this

Julia: Sorry Maria but you could join Uncle Mystic in having sex with him and Soshi like I will with my dad and mom

Fem Chaos: *also glomps Chaos* Chaos-kun

Chaos: Glad to see that you both are ok

Maria *Blushes* Oh my! *Imagines Mystic and Soshi and herself in a threesome* I'll be right over!

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun I have a surprise for you *Leans in and whispers in his ear* You're going to be a daddy *Giggles with a blush*

Beauty *hugs Gasser* They did it Gas-can!

Gasser *hugs Beauty* They sure did Beauty, when our friends combine their powers they can't be beaten!

Jelly Jiggler *Ignored* O_O: They ignored my question?! *Anime tears and holds lucky hankey to face* Where's the love for the jelly man?

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: Don't worry Jelly we love you

Jelly Jiggler: *turns to them* Really?!

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: *have hammers* SURE! *And smack Jelly Jiggler into the ground*

Jelly Jiggler *flattened*: Ah I feel loved

Gasser and Beauty O_O: NOW THAT'S TOUGH LOVE!

*meanwhile in the Background far away*

*it shows a handsome man with a tall, slim frame, dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes, a light brown overcoat, a brown suit with blue pinstripes, a light blue shirt, a tie and cream Converse All Stars shoes looking at Chaos.*: Chaos, you were brilliant, but you got a long road ahead of yourself now Allons-y Rose.

*the woman named Rose*: Of course Doctor

*the person named the Doctor and Rose go into what seems like a 1960s-style London police box and disappear*

Narrator: Yay Neo Mystic is killed but the series isn't over as the person called the Doctor said Chaos and his friends have a long road ahead of them and who exactly is the Doctor and how does he know Chaos. Tune in next time on the adventures of Chaos and Mystic


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mystic 6 tailed Naruto and I only own the OCs

Summary: This is my first fic and not only that I am working with my friend Mystic 6 tailed Naruto (Ultimate Anime Lover on yourfanfiction) on it so please be nice and have fun reading

Warnings: there will be incest so please be nice and if you hate incest leave, Adult scenes and bad language are included, Last chance to turn around...you have be warned and will not be warned again!

Pairing: Chaos x Fem Mystic x Massive Harem, Mystic x Harem, Josh x Harem, and many more

If any of my friends would like to read this story please do so and tell me what you think of it

*juggling a banana* - Characters doing something

Chaos: the Big Bang 2 – Characters speaking

**Boom **– Demon Voice

{Did I leave underwear at home again?} – Character thoughts

[Hey you ok?] – Mindscape communication

%wow% – Muffled talking %wow% – Muffled talking

+Candy+ an in an imamate object

* * *

Chapter 5

Narrator: Last time our heroes faced and defeated Neo-Mystic all together and a shocking revealation: Hatenko was Mystic and Mystic-chan's long lost brother! And Mystic-chan is pregant! What will happen now in the Adventures of Chaos and Mystic

Mystic-chan: *Smiles* Chaos-kun I have a surprise for you *Leans in and whispers in his ear* You're going to be a daddy *Giggles with a blush*

Beauty: *hugs Gasser* They did it Gas-can!

Gasser: *hugs Beauty* They sure did Beauty, when our friends combine their powers they can't be beaten!

Jelly Jiggler *Ignored* O_O: They ignored my question?! *Anime tears and holds lucky hankey to face* Where's the love for the jelly man?

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: Don't worry Jelly we love you

Jelly Jiggler :*turns to them* Really?!

Bo-bobo and Don patch *Have hammers*: SURE! *And smack Jelly Jiggler into the ground*

Jelly Jiggler *flattened*: Ah I feel loved

Gasser and Beauty O_O: NOW THAT'S TOUGH LOVE!

Chaos: *then kisses Mystic-chan* that's perfect Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: %MMmmm oh Chaos-kun%

Fem-Chaos and Julia: don't forget about us *then Fem Chaos is playing with Mystic-chan's breasts while Julia had hand on Mystic-chan's tail and was playing with it and licking it*

Mystic-chan: Ah, Ah Julia-chan, Chaos-chan *Moans and juices began to start trickling*

Soshi *turned on gives Mystic a seductive glance*: Let's go Mystic-kun, you're making me into your woman right now *Grabs Mystic with her nine-tails and drags him off*

Lord Death: Have fun you two!

Mystic *Waves*: I'll see you guys later

Julia: Oh Mystic your daughter Maria will join you also

Mystic *Shocked*: Waaa! Are you saying not just you and Masaki Kurosaki but I have a daughter from the future too?!

Soshi *Giggles*: That's fine with me the more the merrier!

(Meanwhile At Neo-Mystic's base)

All the girls in the base were freed from his control after his death.

Pink Moka: Where are we inner me?

Silver Moka: I do not know outer me *looks around* I don't see Tsukune anywhere

Akuha: Kalua-chan?

Kalua: onee-chan?

They heard a crash.

Akasha *had just kicked Gyokuro hard into the wall*: Know your place fucking bitch!

Gyokuro: *Groans*

Izayoi: Wasn't I dead? *looks around* Inuyasha...where's my little boy?

Mikoto: Wasn't I killed by my son? *Looks around* Where are Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun?

Kami (looks like an older version of her daughter Maka): How'd I get here? I was exploring the possiblity of alantis..*holds a postcard* My sweet little Maka sent this card telling me how she's doing at DWMA ..I'm so proud of her *sniffles* She made her partner into a Death Scythe at a younger age than even I did! And she's the top student! That's my baby girl!

Soifon (was permanently corrupted by Neo-Mystic, will become another great enemy later in the story)*woke up in the forest* Master? {I can't sense him anymore no...No! Master Neo-Mystic! They must've killed him! They'll pay! Do you hear me you damn goody-goodies?! You'll all pay for killing him! I'll avenge his death!} *Flash-steps away to a hiding spot to plot her revenge on the heroes*

*Chaos then uses instant transmission to transport to his new house (which is like a mansion)*

Julia: ah home sweet home

Masaki: what about the other girls in your harem will they also join us here too Julia-chan?

Julia: yes they will

Mystic-chan: *Looking around in awe* Oh wow! Such a pretty home Chaos-kun! *Tail waving back and forth in excitement*

Chaos: It is Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *In awe* Chaos-kun, this is so amazing! It's so beautiful! *Looking around at everything*

Narrator: While the home tour is going on let's switch scenes and see what the others are up to

Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch were arguing over pizza again.

Bo-bobo: Hamburger! *Dressed as a hamburger pizza*

Jelly Jiggler: Pepperoni! *Dressed as a pepperoni pizza*

Don Patch: No cheese! *Dressed as a cheese pizza*

*all three wiggin specialists got into a anime-style fight cloud*

Jelly Jiggler: I say we order pepperoni! *Dressed as a pepperoni piza*

Goku and Chichi were spending time together in private *Hint*

Lord Death was sipping tea and relaxing. He was happy he finally could travel freely again thanks to unlatching his soul from it's anchored area.

Lord Death: *sighs* "It's so nice to be free again and not bound to one area. Thank goodness Stein-kun figured out how I anchored myself to Death City and how to unanchor me

Mystic was off with Soshi and his future daughter Maria in a threesome fucking

Sabrina *spanking Hatenko, who was begging her to stop*: You've been a bad boy Hanteko, running away from home and not leaving a note, making all of us worry for 17 years

Hatenko: I'm sorry mom! Please no more I can't even feel my butt anymore!

Gasser & Beauty O_O: TALK ABOUT A STRICT MOM!

*Back with Mystic-chan, Chaos, Fem-Chaos, Julia, and Masaki*

Chaos: Not as beautiful as you Mystic-chan *then whispers how about we go in the bedroom*

Mystic-chan: *Blushes and giggles* Sure Chaos-kun

Chaos then brings Mystic-chan, Fem-Chaos, Julia, and Masaki to the bed room which is big enough for 10 people.

Mystic-chan: *Gasps in awe* Oh my Chaos-kun, this room is so big!

Everyone then strips off their clothes.

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun, Julia-chan, Chaos-chan, Masaki *Tail waves back and forth in excitement*

*Back with the others*

Soul and Maka were looking at the beautiful sunset together, Maka leaned her head against Soul's shoulder making her weapon blush.

Maka *sighs*: You're a dork sometimes, but I love you Soul-kun

Soul *Chuckles*: Love ya too Maka-chan *Strokes Maka's hair making her blush*

Spirit: *Growls* Get away from my daughter scum!

Unknown woman *Amused*: Shouldn't you be calling yourself that Spirit-kun?

Spirit and Maka *Gasp* That voice! *Turn to face a cute adult woman who looked like an adult Maka, standing right beside them* Kami-chan/Mama (Maka)?!

Soul: {So that's Maka's mother I can see where Maka gets her cute looks from}

Maka and Spirit *both hug Kami*: MAMA/KAMI-CHAN

Kami: *smiles at Maka* Maka, I'm so proud at what you've accomplished...just look at you, the youngest meister to wield a Death Scythe...and you're already a Three-Star meister I'm so proud of you

Maka: *Blushes* Thank you mama, but I didn't do it on my own I had friends to help me

Kami: That's good sweetie, you don't think I made your father into a Death Scythe by myself did you? I had friends who helped me gain the strength to finally make him a Death Scythe *Smiles sweetly at her ex* Spirit-kun, I've been thinking about how things were once so well between us ever since I left Death City and I've decided to give you a second chance, but first *Pulls out a large book* Kami-CHOP! *Slams the book on Spirit's head showing where maka got the skill from*

Spirit *groans*: Doooh!

Kami *Puts the book away*: that's for cheating on me the first time, I won't give you a third chance Understand Spirit-kun? *Gives similar dark grin as her daughter when wanting to torture someone*

Spirit: *bows before Kami* Yes dear

Kid was doing tricks on beelzebub to entertain Patty

Patty *clapping and giggling* "Yay! More Kid-kun!

Liz: Kid-kun's getting even better than before at those things

Bo-bobo: That's nothing watch this Super Fist of the nose-hair: Skateboard tricks! *Uses Don Patch as a skateboard and actually mimics Kid's moves*

Don Patch *Voice muffled due to being dragged on the ground*: %You're gonna pay for this Bo-bobo!%

Liz *-_-'*: Who's the guy in the fro?

Mystic *Comes out with Maria and Soshi in tow, their hair is all messed up and their clothes are wrinkled*: He's Bo7 But prefers Bo-bobo for short...He's one of our allies.

Maria: {Dad was just as awesome as I heard! *Has nosebleed from rememberance*}

Soshi *Blushes*{Mystic-kun was so amazing!}

Liz: I see he's craizer than Lord Death

*In the forest*

A mysterious figure was seen floating about the forest curled up asleep. It was a girl around Mystic-chan's age. She looked almost exactly like Mystic-chan and was just as stacked but her long hair was dark green. This was Mystic-chan's darker counterpart Neo-Mystic-chan only unlike Neo-Mystic, Neo-Mystic-chan wasn't willingly evil...She was in the same boat that the fat form of Buu was once in...She was like a child who didn't quite know from right to wrong...and could be good if taught the right way...Also her creators forgot to give her Mystic-chan's powers form her DNA sample, so they settled for giving Neo-Mystic-chan the Third Generation 'Transform' ability (the same abilities Golden Darkness/Yami and Mea from To-  
Love-Ru/Darkness have enhanced even further along)

Neo-Mystic-chan *opened her eyes to reveal blood-red eyes and smiled childishly*: Someone's coming to play with me! I wonder if it's onee-chan (Mystic-chan)

Soifon appeared: So that's the dark counterpart of Mystic-chan

Neo Mystic-chan *Lands on the ground on her feet*: Hi ninja lady! Have you come to play with me?

Soifon: *Sweatdrops* {IS she really a clone of Mystic-chan? The only things that are similar are the hairstyle, facial features, and skin tone} No I've come to ask if you would join me

Neo-Mystic-chan: *tilts head* Join you?

Soifon: Yes, I have a group of people I need to crush for master Neo-Mystic

Neo-Mystic-chan *Gives a disgusted frown*: That meanie? Good riddance to him! He wanted to rape onee-chan!

Soifon *Tick mark*: I will not let a mere scatter brained girl insult my master *appears behind Neo-Mystic-chan with Suzumebachi aimed at her* Die

Neo-Mystic-chan's hair rose up and became a massive fist striking Soifon and sending her skidding back several feet.

Neo-Mystic-chan *giggles*: I'm not so scatter brained really, I just like to toy with my prey before I kill them *Gives demonic murderous gaze (Mea/Gaara's murderous gaze) *Her hair sprouts into nine dragons and attacks soifon*

Soifon *Screams as the dragons bite and slash her up*

The dragons react back as Neo-Mystic-chan's hair

Soifon: *On the ground slashed and beaten* {She's much stronger than I thought I must retreat for now} *Stands up and then flashes her sword which had returned to sealed form*

Several ninja appear and throw a smoke bomb down when it cleared Soifon is gone.

Neo-Mystic-chan *Waves and rises into the air* I'm going to visit onee-chan and Oni-chan (Mystic)! *Rockets off heading for where Mystic and the others are* {I wonder if Onee-chan and oni-chan will play with me?}

Chaos: You ready now ladies?

Mystic-chan: Oh yes Chaos-kun

Julia is licking Mystic-chan's pussy, Masaki is playing with Mystic-chan's boobs, Fem-Chaos is tounge kissing Mystic-chan, and Chaos is playing with Mystic-chan's tail.

Mystic-chan: %Ah, ah Chaos-kun, Chaos-chan, Julia-chan, Masaki-chan it feels so good, I can't hold back% *Cums into Julia's mouth* %AH%

Julia licked her lips.

Julia: it has been a while since I did that to you now here is something I want to try Super Fist of Pleasure: Futanari Girl *then Julia now has a penis* I alway wanted to fuck you with this move ever since you fucked me in my ass with this move while dad had my pussy

Chaos: Wow

Mystic-chan: Oh my *Blushes* Show me what I taught you in the future Julia-chan

Julia then inserts her penis into Mystic-chan's vagina while Masaki, Fem Chaos, and Chaos are watching.

Mystic-chan *Moans*Ah Julia-chan

*With the others*

Mystic: *Looks around*: Guys do you feel that? *Powers up to SSJ2*

Everyone stopped and looked around

Kid: It's a powerful soul resonance and it's heading this way at a fast pace Liz! Patty!

Liz and Patty: Right (Liz) Ok~! (Patty) *glowed pink and assumed their pistol forms*

Kid: *Grips the pistols* Hm

Maka: It feels similar to Mystic-chan but feels different to

Kami: *Looks to Spirit* Shall we Spirit-kun?

Spirit: *Grins* Sure Kami-chan! *glows white and assumes his scythe form*

Kami *Catches the scythe and twirls it masterfully* Maka honey, I'll show you how a fully trained scythe-meister woman fights *Rests Spirit on her shoulder*

Maka *Eyes gleam in awe, takes out a notebook* i'll take notes mama!

Soul {I'm gonna pay close attention to this fight}

Hanteko: *Draws his key*

Sabrina: *Transforms into Succubus form*

Bo-bobo: *growls and puts on his black and red jacket*

Jelly Jiggler *Draws his legendary radish blade*

Don Patch: *Draws his Don Patch sword*

finally Neo-Mystic-chan arrived and landed before the group, she has long flowing green hair that rivals Mystic-chan's in length, her bust rivals Mystic-chan's, her eyes are a beautiful crimson red(Like Silver Moka's and Golden Darkness's), she shared the same skin tone as Mystic-chan, Neo-Mystic-chan wears a black outfit that revealed her middrift and her long lovely legs, detached sleeves, and short skirt, black boots, a black sash was flowing behind her tied with a black belt (Basically Mea's assassin outfit).

Neo-Mystic-chan: *Scans the group* Where's my oni-chan and onee-chan?

Don Patch: *Charges* You're another enemy lady get lost! *Swings*

Neo-Mystic-chan: *Hair extends at Don Patch and grows deadly blades (Like Golden Darkness)* *Slices Don Patch's spikes all off , leaving him bald-like*

Don Patch: *shaking* She clipped all my spikes in one blow! *Oinon fell apart* Gaaah! My sword is ruined too!

Bo-bobo: *running* Don't worry Don, I'm coming to save you! *Charges at Neo-Mystic-chan* Super Fist of the nose-hair: Train comin' at ya! *Now riding a diesel engine with his head on it right at Neo-Mystic-chan*

Neo-Mystic-chan *cocks back fist and punches the train utterly destroying it*

Bo-bobo *falls to one knee dirtied up* Gah, This girl is tough

Mystic *Watching the fight*: {Hmmm...She doesn't look like an enemy and looks alot like my sister.}

Neo-Mystic-chan: I don't have time to play with idiots, just tell me where my oni-chan and onee-chan are

Hatenko: appears behind her* Super Fist of the Key locking! *jabs his key into Neo-Mystic-chan's arm*

Neo-Mystic-chan: ... *the key had no effect on her*

Hatenko: *shocked* What my key didn't work?!

*At Chaos's mansion*

Julia: wow no wonder Dad loves to fuck your pussy you are tight *thrusts harder and faster*

Chaos, Fem Chaos, and Masaki were feeling left out so Chaos did the blood clone justu and three more appear.

Mystic-chan: *Screams in pleasure*Ah Julia-chan, yes fuck mommy good and hard

*Back with others*

Neo-Mystic-chan: *Glares murderously at Hatenko* HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! ONLY MY ONI-CHAN AND ONEE-CHAN MAY TOUCH ME! *Hair becomes a massive fist and grabs Hatenko and then throws Hatenko into bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler*

Hatenko: Sorry Bo-bobo

Bo-bobo: It's fine Hatenko

Mystic: Excuse me? Just who is your oni-chan and onee-chan?

Neo-Mystic-chan * looks at Mystic, Gasps and then runs right at him*: ONI-CHAAAAN! *Tackles Mystic into a hug* I FINALLY FOUND YOU!

Mystic: Oof! *blushes at the feeling of Neo-Mystic-chan's big boobs pressed against him*

Sabrina, Maria, Soshi: Hey! Get off him!

Neo-Mystic-chan *snuggles against Mystic*: Oh oni-chan! I'm so happy to finally find you!

Mystic: who are you?

Neo-Mystic-chan: I'm Neo-Mystic-chan, oni-chan! you know that we already met once before!

Mystic: *Recalls* Wait so you're the counterpart to my younger sister!

Neo-Mystic-chan: *giggles* that's right oni-chan! So where's onee-chan?

Mystic: She's off with her mate Chaos and a couple of other girls

Neo-Mystic-chan *pouts* Oh well at least you're here oni-chan *hugs him tighter*

Soshi *Growls*: Get off my mate girl!

Neo-Mystic-chan *snuggles Mystic*: Oni-chan is mine!

Chaos and one of his clones then inserted their penises in Fem Chaos's (Clone is fucking her) and Masaki's (original is fucking her).

Fem Chaos and Masaki:*moans* AH CHAOS IT FEELS SO GOOD

The other two are heading toward Julia and Mystic-chan and the clone inserted his penis in Julia's vagina while she is fucking Mystic-chan.

Julia: *moans* DAD I LOVE THIS

The final clone inserts his penis in Mystic-chan's anus while she is being fucked by Julia.

Mystic-chan: *moans* AH JULIA-CHAN, CHAOS-KUN, IT FEELS SO WONDERFUL

*with the others*

Neo-Mystic-chan, Soshi, Maria, and Sabrina were all snuggling with Mystic.

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were playing video games and cheating badly.

Mystic: So why did you come here Neo-Mystic-chan?

Neo-Mystic-chan: I came here to be with you oni-chan *hugs him tighter* You kept me going all this time oni-chan, the chance I could be with you drove me

Mystic *Blushes* {Well she is hot and Chaos has a group relationship going so why can't I? Screw the fact that she's a counterpart to my sister}

Neo-Mystic-chan *Grabs Mystic's hand and places it on her breast* How's this oni-chan?

Sabrina *Grabs Mystic's other hand and places it on her breast* You like adult breasts right honey?

Mystic *Getting turned on* {Shit this is turning me on}

Julia: I AM GOING TO CUM

Fem Chaos: SAME HERE

Masaki: OH GOD I AM GOING TO CUM

Chaos: Same here

Mystic-chan: ME TOO

Chaos: JULIA, CHAOS-CHAN, MASAKI, MYSTIC-CHAN *Chaos cummed inside of them

Julia: MOM, DAD *Julia chummed inside of Mystic-chan (when a women uses Super Fist of Pleasure: Futanari girl cums it is not semen instead it is female cum) and on Chaos's dick*

Masaki: CHAOS *cummed on Chaos's dick*

Fem Chaos: CHAOS-KUN *cummed on Chaos's dick*

Mystic-chan: CHAOS-KUN, CHAOS-CHAN, JULIA-CHAN, MASAKI *Cummed on Julia's futa cock and on Chaos's dick*

Everyone was now in bed cuddling together.

Chaos: Did you ladies enjoy that?

Julia:Hell yes

Masaki: It was great I can't wait for the other girls to join also

Fem Chaos: I loved it

Mystic-chan: Mmmm it was the best time I ever had Chaos-kun

Perverted giggling is heard from outside the mansion.

Chaos: What was that?

Mystic-chan: Hmmm? What's wrong Chaos-kun?

Chaos: Didn't you hear that Peverted giggling

Mystic-chan: Hm?

The perverted giggling sounded like it was coming closer.

Mystic-chan: Oh I hear it now Chaos-kun

Chaos: Get your clothes on and get ready for the battle

Mystic-chan: Ok Chaos-kun

Theres a poof of smoke in front of them.

Chaos: Fuck

*It was Jiraiya, He was standing atop a toad*: open those peepers and take a gander at this my little chickdees! *Posing* for Jiraiya the Gallant Toad Sage has arrived! *Stops when he sees the naked girls* uh...*Gapes with a nosebleed* {Such beauties!} *Looks at Mystic-chan who was only partially dressed in red panties with no bra on yet* {Oh my god her breasts are bigger than Tsunade's!} *Zooms up to Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: Um can I help you Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: Well hello! *Grabs Mystic-chan's hand and kisses it* I must be in heaven because I see an angel in front of me.

Mystic-chan: *giggles* Oh my

Chaos: Jiraiya you do realize that you are flirting with my fiancé and a big pervert like you should realize that it is not a good idea to try to get my fiancé in your books and now I have one word to say to you run

Jiraiya: O_O: *Gulps* You mean she's taken?

Mystic-chan: *giggles* That's right Jiraiya, Chaos-kun and I are engaged!

Chaos: You have 10 seconds [Mystic-chan, give him an illusion of our sex but genderbend yourself, Julia, Masaki, and Chaos-chan as men in the illusion]

Mystic-chan: [*Giggles sure Chaos-kun!] *looks at Jiraiya and eyes glow pink* Super Fist of Pleasure: Yaoi orgy nightmare!

Jiraiya *Fell into to illusion and sees the sex only they're all men*: No...NOOOOOOO! My worst nightmare *Jiraiya screams in terror*

Jiraya falls to the ground unconscious and shivering from the illusion.

Chaos: Now get out or I will ask Mystic-chan to do it again with more men [do it when he gets out]

Mystic-chan: [Okay Chaos-kun]

Jiraiya *wakes up shivering* Yes sir *Stands up and walks out of the room heading out of the mansion*

Chaos: [Now Mystic-chan]

Mystic-chan: [Right! Super Fist of Pleasure: Continuous Yaoi nightmare!] *body glows pink*

When Jiraiya stepped out of the mansion he saw men fucking everywhere.

Jiraiya *Screams*: "Nooooo! Too much men action! Where's the ladies?!"

The screams faded as Jiraiya disappeared into the distance.

Chaos: *LoL* Let's do it on Ataru, Gin, and Happosai if they appear

Mystic-chan:*Giggles* I would love to use it on them Chaos-kun!

Suddenly Bo-bobo breaks through the wall for another random crazy moment.

Bo-bobo : Touchdown! *He's wearing a football player's uniform with Don Patch as the ball* The goal is in sight

Suddenly there's a football goal in the other room just across the hall*

Jelly Jiggler: *running after him wearing a football player uniform too* Now you just wait, stop right there Bo-bobo! You will not win!

Bo-bobo: *Running along the room and then hall which was larger than it looks all of a sudden with football lines*: you'll never catch me Jelly! I'm winning this and going onto finals!

Jelly Jiggler: I'll stop you!

Mystic-chan: Oh my

Chaos: What the hell are you doing in my house?!

*Suddenly everything's back to normal.*

Mystic-chan: *now fully dressed* Ok that was really strange, how does Mr. Bo-bobo do that?

Bo-bobo: *Clears throat* we have a new ally Chaos, Mystic-chan...Her name is Neo-Mystic-chan

Don Patch *with a green hair wig and womanly face*: Here I am!

Bo-bobo: *cocks his leg back and kicks Don Patch through the roof* YOU'RE NOT EVEN A WOMAN!

Don Patch *goes flying*: WAAAAA!

Chaos: Ok then let's go to her

Julia: I want to see her too

Masaki: Same here

Fem Chaos: ditto

*All of them are fully dressed.*

Mystic-chan: I want to see her too Mr. Bo-bobo

Bo-bobo: alright then here we go... Super fist of the nosehair: Return to the group!" *Chaos, Mystic-chan, Fem Chaos, Masaki, and Julia are teleported back to the others with Bo-bobo ad Jelly Jiggler*

They look and see a girl that looks practically like Mystic-chan's twin only with green hair and crimson eyes, wearing a black outfit that covered less than it should, she was glomped onto Mystic tightly and possessively.

Hatenko was giving Sabrina a shoulder massage as part of his punishment.

Hatenko: Am I done with my punishment yet mom?

Sabrina: *Relaxing with a romance book* Not yet honey *turns the page* I'll tell you when you're done *Gazes coldly at Neo-Mystic-chan* {If that bitch thinks she's gonna be Mystic-kun's main girl she's dead wrong!}

Mystic: Oh Chaos, sis, Julia, Masaki, Fem Chaos, you're back

Neo-Mystic-chan: *Waves* Hello onee-chan!

Mystic-chan*Squeals* She's adorable brother! She's my darker counterpart?

Mystic: Yeah but she's not so dark unlike mine...She's like a little girl who had been only taught the wrongs and never the rights

Neo-Mystic-chan: But oni-chan has agreed to teach me the rights!

Chaos: *High fives Mystic*Nice going man

Mystic: *blushes* Thanks buddy and I can tell you and my sis had another round of loving making haven't you?

Mystic-chan: Yes brother, we have *Taps fingers together impersonating Hinata's actions*

Neo-Mystic-chan: You must be Oni-chan's friend Chaos! Nice to meet you!

Chaos: Nice to meet you too, so you are not going to kill me for being one of the people killing Neo-Mystic?

Julia: yup and I finally got to use one of the super fists of pleasure that mom used on me back when I was in the future

Neo-Mystic-chan *blanches* I don't care about that meanie! He tried to rape onee-chan! *Glomps Mystic* I only care about oni-chan and onee-chan and their friends! I saw the whole battle in my sleep! I was rooting for you all!

Mystic-chan: Wow!

Mystic: *Narrows eyes* Hm? *looks up at the sky* Hm

Mystic-chan: Brother?

Neo-Mystic-chan: Oni-chan?

Chaos: Mystic? *looks up at the sky* Hm?

A dot shined as three ships came down and landed before the group.

Mystic: Get ready guys, as Softon said new enemies have appeared

Neo-Mystic-chan's hair locks become hands and are ready for attack.

Softon: Told you *Gets into his normal fighting pose*

Hatenko: Hm *Holds up his key* I'm ready for them

Bo-bobo *places on his super jacket and glows with an intense yellow aura* Get ready guys, a whole new set of adventures begins for our team

Gasser: Hm *glows yellow and prepares a gas bomb*

Sabrina*assumes Succubus form* alright let's see what enemies we'll be dealing with this time

The ships open and three very weird looking aliens come out, one looks like a red lizard (Not frieza or cooler) He looekd like a badly drawn cartoon lizard, the other was a duck-looking bird creature, and the last one was a humanoid pig, they all wore the armor of the original Saiyan army during Frieza's tyranny.

Mystic -_-': They can't be serious this is some of the new enemies we face? A lizard? A pig and a duck?

Neo-Mystic-chan: I wonder what they'll do?

Duck *points to Chaos* You Chaos...You are wanted by our leader lady Frost.

Chaos: Um remind me who Frost is?

Duck: Tell them Lizard!

Lizard *O_O*: I thought you knew!

Duck: I don't know!

Pig: O_O: Um guys? I forgot too!

All three of the enemies began to anime-cry.

Mystic: This is just too sad

Duck *Points*: Mystic, Chaos look under your feet!

Mystic *looks down* Hm? What's this? *It was a target*

Chaos: Crap

Duck *Laughs and presses a button* Activating the trap! *A large net comes down at Chaos and Mystic*

Mystic: Grrr

But then the net falls on the three enemies instead.

Duck, Pig, Lizard *Trapped in their own net*: -_-'

Mystic: I don't wanna be rude but *Laughs* Nice shot!

Chaos: Seriously are you guys retarded I mean you guys even look retarded

Duck: Small miscalculation activating the trap! *Presses button again and this time 3 robots appeared*

Robots: Must destroy must destroy *They have machine guns for hands and aim them right at the villains* Target acquired destroy *Opened fire on the villains*

Duck, Pig, Lizard: WAAAAA!

Mystic *Laughing* Oh my god, they're so pathetic!

Chaos: Oy

Duck, Lizard, and Pig *Wave white flags* We surrender!

Mystic *Goes over and read their minds* Hmmmm...Those idiots! Chaos! they're so retarded they can't tell the different between a man and woman their leader's name isn't Frost nor is he a woman but a man...His name is...G? Wait that's all?! Just G?!

Chaos: What the?

Mystic *Nods* They're apparently top ranking officers in his army *looks at them* So what should we do with them?

Lizard: *gulps*: {WE got to find a way out of here!} *Points into a direction* Hey look over there! Neo-Mystic's back!

Mystic: What?! *looks*

Lizard: {He's distracted! Now's my chance!} *charges at Mystic and tries to punch him, only to be blocked by Neo-Mystic-chan who used just her pinky finger to block his punch*

Neo-Mystic-chan *smiles* Mister I don't like it when others try to harm my oni-chan

Chaos: Kill them they are just a disgrace to the world

Neo-Mystic-chan *Turns her hands into blades and slashes them up* This for playing such a dirty trick on my oni-chan! *smiles cutely to Mystic and her hands return to normal* What did you think oni-chan?

Mystic: *Amazed* Wow Neo-Mystic-chan how did you do that?!

Neo-Mystic-chan: *smiles sadly* I have the third generation 'Transform' ability. I'm basically considered a living weapon *looks down* My creators told me to destroy things like a robot would but I didn't want to destroy anything I just want to be with you oni-chan

Mystic: There, there it's ok Neo-Mystic-chan we won't treat you like an automaton

Neo-Mystic-chan: Really oni-chan?!

Mystic: *Nods* Of course

Mystic-chan: *Comes up* We're not like the people who viewed you in that manner imouto-chan *Smiles cutely*

Neo-Mystic-chan *Crying tears of joy* Oni-chan! Onee-chan! *Hugs both of them*

Chaos then smiles at the heartwarming scene.

Soshi: I have to admit Kawaii!

Chaos: Yup

But as usual Bo-bobo and his two cohorts have to ruin everything.

Bo-bobo: *Grabs a paper fan and wacks all three on the head with it* We don't have time for cute!

Mystic: Ow!

Mystic-chan*Rubs head* Owie!

Neo-Mystic-chan: Owie!

Don Patch: *Trying to push Mystic-chan* What is wrong with you why are you so easily distracted?!

Mystic-chan* holds Don patch off easily* Ok let's take it easy Don Patch, you need some anger managment class

Chaos: Yes he does

Bo-bobo: *Dressed as an anger managment guy*: Welcome to Bo-bobo's anger management school

Mystic: Here we go

Gasser and Beauty O_O: ARE YOU EVEN QUALIFIED TO TEACH?!

Mystic-chan: *Asks* Ok I wonder Mr. Bo-bobo are you really qualified to teach?

Bo-bobo *Looks serious then grins* But of course my dear Mystic-chan! *Holds up Dengakuman* I got my offical Denganku man anger managment teaching card

Mystic-chan: *O_O* Is that really how it works?!

Narrator: Alright folks this is a good stopping point and Mystic-chan brings up a vaild point Bo-bobo a qualified teacher?! I sure wouldn't bring my kids to his class! They'd become like him! What new challenges will our heroes face next? Find out next time!

Chaos: So Neo-Mystic-chan how were you created?

Mystic-chan: Um Mr. Bo-bobo I'm not really sure if you're qualified for anger managment teaching classes

Bo-bobo: Nonsense Mystic-chan! I'll take you all to my office! Super Fist of the Nose-Hair: To my office!

The whole area transforms into a high school and it's just before the first bell.

Bo-bobo: We're here

Mystic-chan: O_O: THIS IS A HIGH SCHOOL!

Bo-bobo: *Gentlys moves Mystic-chan along* Let's go Mystic-chan, you don't wanana to late to your first class do you?

Mystic-chan: *Now in a high school girl uniform* Oh my

*Chaos then gets a Nosebleed*

Mystic-chan: *Walks to class* {I hope the teacher doesn't mind that I forgot to do my homework last week, things have been so busy lately} *Opens the door*

*Many boys suddenly rush out to bombard Mystic-chan.*

Boys: MYSTIC-CHAN! *They all crowded around Mystic-chan and asked her out on dates*

Mystic-chan: Oh my

Chaos *now in a high school outfit* *rushes to defend Mystic-chan* I don't think it is a good to date my girlfriend

Boys: What you're her boyfriend?!

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* Yes Chaos-kun and I are together

Boys: What does this guy have that we don't?!

?: Truly a boorish group of fools *Throws something to Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: Huh? *Catches the object, a bouquet of roses* Flowers?

A boy with spiky black hair and red eyes appeared.

Boy: Hey Mystic-chan dump the zero and get with the hero

Mystic-chan: *scared* Fuzen

Chaos: How about you shut the fuck up Fuzen

Fuzen: *Grins* Oh come on Chaos I'm obviously more worthy of Mystic-chan than you are!

Bo-bobo *appears*: You're already dead! *Slams Fuzen with a hammer* Back to Hell with you!

Fuzen: Gaaah!

The Scene returns to normal, Chaos and Mystic-chan are in their normal clothing.

Mystic-chan: *Giggles* Well I have to admit, that was fun!

Chaos: Yes it was

Bo-bobo: I'm glad you enjoyed it *Holds a paper fan and whacks Jelly Jiggler on the head with it* Jelly Jiggler you're expelled!

Jelly Jiggler: Doohh!

Mystic-chan: Poor Jelly I feel bad for him

Jelly Jiggler *gasps* {She feels bad for me?! Oh I never thought this day would come!} *holds lucky hankey to face* {Someone actually cares about the jelly man! I'm so happy!}

Chaos *looks on the BoBoBo wiki* hey Jelly Jiggler you are fourth-most popular character in the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo series.

Jelly Jiggler: Waaa! *Looks to see* I'm the 4th most popular character in the show?!

Don Patch: *Looks at wiki too* Heh! That's fine by me! Cause I'm the number one most popular character! *Dresses like a rich snob* As it should be I'm the main character!

Bo-bobo: *Dressed as a servant*: That's amazing mister main character!

Chaos: yup it is true that Jell Jiggler is the 4th most popular character in the show and Don Patch is most popular character, and his Super form came in seventh.

Bo-bobo: *Smacks Don Patch* How are you more popular than me?!

Don Patch: I'm the main character!

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun! *Wearing a cute yellow sundress with a sun hat and glomps Chaos*

Bo-bobo *Throws Don Patch at Mystic-chan's head: No time for relaxtion right now Mystic-chan, we got some serious training to do! To prepare for the next batch of enemies that comes our way

Mystic-chan: *hit and rubs back of head* Owie!

Chaos: You Ok Mystic-chan?

*Smiles* Yes I'm fine Chaos-kun

Bo-bobo: Teacher! *Runs to Mystic-chan, brushing Chaos aside, dressed as a schoolboy* I finished my report for class last night!

Mystic-chan: *Now dressed as a schoolteacher* Ok so where is it?

Bo-bobo *Blushes embarrased* My dog ate it!

Don Patch *Dressed as a dog belches up paper*: Needs more sauce!

Mystic-chan *Shakes head* Bo-bobo what am I do to you?

Chaos: Oy

Mystic-chan: I guess you'll be staying after class instead of going to the festival

Bo-bobo: Baaah! *Gets on his knees* Please teacher! I'll rewrite it!

Mystic-chan: Oh I can't stay upset with my student *Hugs Bo-bobo smothering his face in between breasts*

Chaos: *Punches Bo-Bobo on the head* Teacher I thought we were in a relationship

Mystic-chan: *Pulls Chaos into a hug* I'm so sorry Chaos-kun *smothers Chaos's head between breasts and strokes his hair*

Chaos: It is alright Mystic-chan

Mystic: Chaos you alright in there?

Chaos: If I die then I will die in heaven between your breasts

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* Oh Chaos-kun *Hugs him closer pushing his head further into cleavage*

Mystic: *Drags Chaos out* Come on lover boy, before the random scene moment, Bo-bobo mentioned something about intense training

Mystic-chan: *Pouts* Oni-chan

Bo-bobo *picking his nose* Oh yeah I did say that didn't I? Well I'll lead you to the place I trained before fighting ancient hair hunt generals

Beauty O_O: {Oh-no please don't mean what I think you mean!}

Unfortunately for Beauty Bo-bobo did mean it, the giant mall he and the others trained in.

Mystic: Not bad I'm seeing alot of stores

Mystic-chan: *Eyes gleaming with a certain desire* So many shops!

Bo-bobo: Pick a store and begin your training

Chaos: Umm

Mystic-chan: *looking around* Wow! I've never seen so many shops! Hm? *Sees a women's clothing store* I choose that one! *Runs right in*

Mystic: *found a store* An anime game store perfect! *Goes in*

Neo-Mystic-chan: *Goes in with Mystic*

Bo-bobo: *Re-enters the super market to retrain himself*

Don Patch: *Found the same clothing store he chose last time*

Jelly Jiggler: *Sees the rebuilt and opened Jelly Store*: The Jelly store it's rebuilt! *Goes in*

Chaos goes in the anime games store that Mystic went in.

Narrator: While our heroes are training a new group of enemies has arrived

6 figures are seen walking towards Beauty.

?: So this is where they were

?: Yeah we'll avenge master Neo-Mystic's death

?: But of course, he gave us purpose without him, we were nothing

The 6 figures smirked at the prospect of avenging their fallen master.

Beauty: {I hope everyones's doing okay}.

Suddenly several auras are seen each were as big as Bo-bobo's aura was after his training if not even bigger.

Beauty: Amazing! Their training must be going well!

Mystic, Neo-Mystic-chan, and Chaos emerge from the anime game store much more powerful, Mystic and Neo-Mystic-chan were holding hands, Mystic had a reddish-white aura around him, Neo-Mystic-chan had a green aura.

Mystic: Hi Beauty

*The women's clothing store practically is bathed in pink light, showing Mystic-chan became ALOT more powerful, Mystic-chan emerges from the store glowing with an intense pink aura*

Mystic-chan: Hi Beauty! *Hugs Chaos, Kurumu-style* Hi Chaos-kun! I've missed you!

Chaos: Hi Mystic-chan *chaos had a Black and white aura*

*Chaos can sense how much stronger Mystic-chan has become her powerlevel practically rivals his unsealed now*

Mystic-chan: Wow Chaos-kun, I can tell you've become even stronger!

Bo-bobo: *Emerges wearing his super-jacket with an intense yellow aura around him*: I see your training was successful

Jelly Jiggler: *Emerges with an intense purple aura around him* Hey guys I can tell you've gotten stronger

Gasser: We have Jelly

Beauty: *O_O* GAS-CAN! WHEN DID YOU ENTER A STORE?!

Don Patch: *Wearing bad boy clothing with an intense yellow aura* S'up guys?

Masaki: yup *She went to a store called zen garden (it's an anime store) *her aura is orange*

Julia: come on it wasn't that bad *pinkish black aura*

Fem Chaos: yes it was *has a blush on her face and blue aura*

Mystic-chan *Looks to Julia, Masaki, and Fem-Chaos* Hi Julia-chan, Chaos-chan, and Masaki-chan! How did your training go?

Neo-Mystic-chan *kisses Mystic on the cheek*: We had fun didn't we oni-chan?

Mystic *Blushes*: Yeah

Soshi: *Black-reddish aura*: Next time I'm going in with you Mystic-kun

Maria *purple/red aura*: I kicked ass in my training! *pumps fist up like Kushina does*

Sabrina: *Went to an adult store* Hey everyone *Aura is purple-pink*

Hatenko: *yellow aura* Mom almost dragged me into that store with her, luckily there was a key store right next to it that I escaped too *Sees Don patch* Boss!

Sabrina *Snaps a whip*: Remember Hatenko family comes before friends

Hatenko *gulps* Yes mom

Julia: I went to the Adult Shop too and same as Chaos-chan but she got too embarrassed

Mystic-chan: Oh my *giggles* You went into the same store as your grandmother did!

?: So you guys are the ones who killed master Neo-Mystic? You're gonna pay with your lives

Mystic *Gets into battle position*: Who's there?

Mystic-chan: *looks around* I guess they're our next batch of enemies

6 figures appear before the group: They're mostly human wearing similar armor to Frieza's army except for instead of normal heads...their heads were actual letters with hair, eyes, noses, and mouths! There was an A, B, C, D, X, and Z!

All of them perform weird poses: I'm A/B/C/D/X/Z!

*All together* And we're master Neo-Mystic's greatest force...The Alphabet strike force! We have come to avenge master's Death at your hands!

Chaos: *Sarcastically* great another Gynu force

A: *Growls* How dare you insult us Chaos! You die first! *Rushes at Chaos with gray aura* A-punch! *Hand charges energy in the shape of his letter*

Chaos just punches him in the gut and it creates a hole in his stomach.

A: *killed by Chaos's punch*

B: *rushes at Mystic and Neo-Mystic-chan* I got these two!

Mystic: Oh pleases *Kicks B in the face stopping him*

Neo-Mystic-chan *Hair locks grow into a giant fist, extends, and punches B in the gut*

B *Goes flying* Daaaaah! No fair!

C and D *Both rushed at Mystic-chan* We got this girl!

Mystic-chan: *sighs* Super Fist of Pleasure: Pleading Gaze *Gazes with teary eyes and puts finger to lips cutely* Please don't hurt me

C and D: *Stop and struggle* {We can't hurt such a cute girl!}

X and Z *Shaking*: {What are these guys?! They're monsters!}

X: Z we have to combine!

Z: Agreed X!

X and Z: Letter fusion power! *They both glow and merge*

A man with the letter XZ for a head and slick hair appeared: XZ!

Chaos: Really?

XZ: *Laughs* Ha! ha! You can't beat us now! *Rushes at Mystic*

Mystic-chan: *Gets in front of Mystic* I'll show you how much stronger I became oni-chan *Grabs shirt and tears it revealing a red bra that barely held back huge breasts* Take a look at this!

XZ: *Nosebleed* Gaaaaah! So hot!

Chaos: Eep *tries to hold a nose bleed*

Mystic-chan: I think my breasts have grown

Mystic: *charges at XZ* I got him!

XZ: Huh? Wait let's talk this OUT! *Is punched by Mystic* Doooh! *Doubles over* That really hurt! *Looks up*

Mystic-chan: *Smiles and bends over giving a good view of ample cleavage* Mr. XZ would you mind surrendering to us?

XZ: *Drooling* I'll do whatever you wish!

Chaos: *nosebleed* Huh what happened?

C and D: *Bowing to Mystic-chan waving a white flag* We surrender my queen! *bowing low to the ground* You are too strong for us!

XZ: *Takes Mystic-chan's hand and kisses it* I am but your lowly servant mistress!

C and D *Kissing Mystic-chan's feet*

Mystic-chan: Oh my *Giggles* Thank you

Chaos: Ok then

Sabrina: *Cheering* That's my baby girl! She's a chip of the old block!

Hatenko: Great sis is more like mom than I thought

Mystic: Damn my sister's amazing

Neo-Mystic-chan *Cheers* Onee-chan's so awesome! *Hugs Mystic* But I love Oni-chan the best!

Mystic *Blushing* Thanks N. Mystic-chan (his nickname for Neo-Mystic-chan)

C and D: *Sitting in a kneeling position* As our deceased leader said we were the alphabet strike force serving Neo-Mystic...But now *Grab onto Mystic-chan* We want to serve mistress Mystic-chan!

Mystic-chan: Ok so what can you do?

XZ: We may not look it mistress but we do have some skills that could aide you against the rest of the gang...as you know there are 26 letters so 26 of us...*Takes Mystic-chan's hand again and kisses it* We will serve you to our dying breath mistress

Mystic-chan*Giggles* Oh stop it

Chaos: Ok then who is the most power in your team?

XZ *Points to himself* I am but I need Y to have my full potential

*Wonders* How come you haven't diffused yet?

XZ: Our fusions are permanent mistress, letters are meant to be combined...

C and D: Thank you for killing A Chaos...He was an A-hole none of us liked him...B wasn't much better he was a bastard...

Chaos: You're welcome

C and D *removed Neo-Mystic symbol from their clothing and threw it a way*: Good riddance!

?: So you betray us? *A man with a T for a head and short blue hair appeared*

XZ, C, and D: T!

T: *Sneers*: So C, D, and XZ you dare betray our group? You will die! *Aims hand at Chaos* T-Blaster! *Fires T-shaped blast at Chaos*

Chaos: *grabbed the blast and send it back at T*

Mystic-chan: Eep! *Blushes*

A man with an O for a head had gotten behind Mystic-chan and was rubbing her sexy ass.

Chaos: Lunar Sword *Stabs O in the dick*

O: *Screams high pitched*

Mystic: *Winces* Ouch that had to hurt

Chaos: Well he touched Mystic-chan's ass that is sexual harrasment

Mystic: I agree and sis is your woman

Mystic-chan: *Blushes and holds hands to face* Oh Chaos-kun

Hatenko: *Raises his key with a demonic look (His anime 'evil' look) at O* He did what to sis? *Rushes at O and attacks with his Key* Lock! *Jabs his Key into O's chest* No one but Chaos, Fem-chaos, and those other girls are allowed to touch my sister in that manner!

O: *is frozen in place*

Chaos then starts giving Mystic-chan a hickey.

Mystic-chan: *Moaning* Ah Chaos-kun

Chaos: So is there a way to find out when they will attack again?

C and D: Yes we can motior them with these *they grab something from the frozen O and bring it to Chaos* Here *It's an earpiece that is tuned into the force's base* This earphone is tuned to our former base you'll be able to hear the plans of the remaining force members

Chaos put the earphone on and voices were heard through it.

#"We'll attack them within the day."#

#"Yeah they will rue the day they killed our master!"#

#"Who'd you send after them?"#

#*Dark laughter* "A, B, C, D, X, and Z...A, B, C, and D are worthless but X and Z are among the strongest of us...But just incase they fail...I sent O, T, M, and P after them to clean up the mess!"#

Chaos: Who are they?

XZ: Those would be some of the meanest of us...R, S, W, I, J, and K they are the cruelest of the gang...they once stole a guy's wife and daughter, brutally raped and then killed them right in front of his eyes.

Mystic-chan: *Gasps* How horrible!

C and D: Don't worry mistress we will defend you with our very lives!

XZ: Me too my queen you can count on us!

Chaos: They remind me of Neo-Mystic

Mystic: I agree

Neo-Mystic-chan: Yeah how dare they!

*Laughter*: You cannot stop us even with those traitors!

*M and P appeared both men*

P and M: *Grins lechrously at Mystic-chan*: Hiya babe!

Mystic-chan: *Trembles at their perverted leers*

Chaos: Mystic-chan use the Super Fist of Pleasure: Yaoi orgy nightmare on them

Mystic-chan: Right! Super Fist of Pleasure *But P holds up his hand and stops her*

P: *Grins* You think a little gay illusion frightens me? What do you do think P stands for?! I'm a huge pervert who's completely open minded to anything! *Laughs* And M is gay! You'll be giving him his dream harem! *More laughs*

Mystic-chan: *Gasp*

Suddenly a short woman appeared, she had the letter S for a head and short eyeshore orange hair and she was flatter than even Sakura from Naruto. She groped Mystic-chan's big boobs* I'm so jealous of you, you got a nice rack and a child on the way

XZ: Shit S! She's completely sex-hungry despite being so unattractive!

S: *Licks Mystic-chan's neck* I'll make you cry my name

Mystic-chan: Stop please

Chaos: Stop it NOW *then unseals himself which send a shock wave that sends P,M and S back a few feet*

S: *Smirks and stops her flight and grins at Chaos* Oh my you must be her lover you're cute

Mystic-chan: I'm sorry what did you say? *smiles sweetly*

Chaos: Spirit gun *aims at S and shoots*

S: *dodges it*

Mystic-chan: *Still smiling* will you repeat what you said?

S: *Smirks* I said he's cute

Mystic-chan: I see *Grabs S by the throat* still smiling like Unohana*

Chaos: Not a good idea and Kill her Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *Brought other hand up and red energy began to charge up* Die slut, heart-breaking cannon *Blasts a massive red energy beam that obliterated S completely*

Chaos: Nice going Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *Grabs Chaos into another Kurumu-style hug* Thank you Chaos-kun! So do my breasts feel good Chaos-kun?

Chaos: No hugs right now *points at P and M*.

Chaos was pointing at a pile of ashes, Mystic standing over them with his hand smoking.

Mystic: *Thumbs up* Heh, they annoyed me

Chaos: Oh *then hugs Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: Oh Chaos-kun! *hugs Chaos*

Mystic: Those two pissed me off so I killed them

C : I think we can all relax now...they just lost five of their best and most deadly figthers and the last one is with us

D: *Nods* Yeah they won't be sending anyone else for now

XZ: They need to recover before they send more people

Bo-bobo: *Relaxing on Don Patch* Ahhh *Drinking a soda*

Don Patch: Hey Bo-bobo do I look like a beanbag chair?!

Chaos: You kind of do Don Patch *Sits on a beanbag chair that looks like Don Patch with Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *Giggles*

Don Patch: Hey!

Chaos: *Snuggles with Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *Snuggles with Chaos, tail wraps around Chaos's waist*

Jelly Jiggler: *playing a video game*: After all my hard work I finally beat level 1! It only took 12 years!

Beauty: You stink at video games Jelly!

Mystic was snuggling with N. Mystic-chan (Neo-Mystic-chan), Soshi, and Maria

Hanteko was sleeping in a ball shaped cage: Man this is awesome...I knew I would remember my time at Cyber City

Chaos then puts a tail Braclet on Mystic-chan's tail.

Mystic-chan: *Looks at the tail braclet* What's this Chaos-kun?

Chaos: I don't know Julia gave it to me *Then the Braclet then tightened and Vibrated*

Mystic-chan: Oh my *Moans in pleasure*

Julia: it is a Succubus vibrator mom *Julia then increases the volume with the controller making the Succubus vibrator vibrate faster* I also think Grand-mom also bought one and is giving the controller to Uncle Mystic

Mystic-chan: Ah Julia-chan, *Begins fondling breasts* It feels wonderful *juices began to trickle down, takes one hand and digs it down shorts to pussy* Ah, Ah *Began fingering pussy* Mmmmm this is making mommy feel so horny

Mystic: A succubus vibrator eh? *Activates it*

Sabrina: oh Mystic-kun yes! *Was fondling breasts with one hand and fingering her pussy with the other*

Hatenko: *Still asleep: Zzzzz

Chaos then helps Mystic-chan by tongue-kissing her and helps finger her pussy and moving the vibrator up and down Mystic -chan's tail.

Mystic-chan: %MMmmmm Chaos-kun! I can't hold back!% *Cums intensely onto Chaos's and own fingers* %AH CHAOS-KUN%

Mystic was doing the same thing with Sabrina.

Sabrina %Mmmm that's my boy%

Chaos then is licking Mystic-chan's Fingers clean while Mystic-chan is licking Chaos's fingers clean and tasting her own cum.

Mystic-chan: Mmmm you were right Chaos-kun I do taste sweet

Julia: did you enjoy it mom?

Mystic-chan: It was amazing Julia-chan *Smiles*

Julia: You can keep it if you want *gives Mystic-chan the remote*

Mystic-chan: *Takes remote* Thank you Julia

Gasser: *Snuggling with Beauty while sleeping*

Hatenko: *Still sleeping*: Zzzzz

Mystic: I gotta hand it to my little bro, he's a heavy sleeper

Sabrina: Mystic-kun, why is Hatenko sleeping in a ball-shaped cage?

Mystic: Long story mom

Julia: Your welcome mom also the box says that it is great for sex

Mystic-chan: I believe that Julia-chan *Winks*

Gasser: *Yawns* Morning Beauty

Beauty *wakes up* Morning Gas-can

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the Nose-hair Mega alarm clock! *Bo-bobo sets a giant alarm clock and activates it*

*RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !* The ring is so loud everyone must cover their ears.

Gasser and Beauty O_O: GAAAAAAAAAH *covering each other's' ears*

Mystic-chan: *Covering ears with hands*Ouch it's so loud!

Chaos: Ow *rubs his ears*

Mystic-chan: Make it stop! *Flies at the alarm clock and nails extend on both hands, holds hands out* Super succubus Claw: *slashes the Alarm clock leaving purple trails* Slice and Dice *the clock is cut into many small pieces and the loud horrible ringing is over* Phew that's over

Chaos: you ok now Mystic-can?

Mystic-chan: *Smiles* Yes Chaos-kun *looks at Bo-bobo* Mr. Bo-bobo that was not nice what you did

Bo-bobo: *sweating* Uh...uhh *Grabs Don Patch and throws him at Mystic-chan* It was his idea! Don Patch spike!

Mystic-chan: Déjà vu Super Succubus Claw: *Raises right hand, nails extend into five long purple laser claws* Beam Claw (Based on the Mizune sisters' Beam Whiskers attack) *Slashes and sends Don patch right back* Return to Sender

Bo-bobo: *slammed by Don Patch* Dooohh!

Chaos: *Hugs Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan:*Blushes* Chaos-kun

Chaos: Mystic-chan *Asks Mystic* Hey Mystic when did Sabrina took your virginity?

Bo-bobo: I suggest we have sparring matches to test our skills and see how far we've come

Mystic-chan: Really?

Bo-bobo: *points to Mystic-chan* Mystic-chan I challenge you to a super fist all out battle!

Mystic-chan: *Surprised* Me? You want to fight me?

Don Patch: I want to fight you too Mystic-chan

Jelly Jiggler: Me too I want to see how good you really are

Mystic-chan: Well ok, if you want to Mr. Bo-bobo *Smiles* I guess it has been a while since my last true fight

Bo-bobo: Then we all agree *Gets into his fighting pose*

Don Patch *draws yet another green onion*: Now I got my Don Patch Sword, you're going down Mystic-chan

Jelly jiggler *Has another Radish Sword*: Let's do this!

Mystic-chan: Hm *Stands in a composed stanced* Alright Mr. Bo-bobo so who goes first?

Bo-bobo: Normally I would say ladies first

Mystic-chan: *Shakes head* No Mr. Bo-bobo I'll let you three go first

Bo-bobo: Then here we go!

Don Patch *lunges* You're mine Mystic-chan *Swings his sword*

Mystic-chan: *Blocks the onion with ease* Don Patch, you really need to buy a real sword *Brings other hand to Don Patch's forehead and then finger-flicks him away*

Don Patch *crashes into a nearby building and the force destroyed the building and caused it to crumble*

Jelly Jiggler: O_O: She did all that damage with just a flick of her fingers?! She's much stronger than her phyiscal appearance suggests!

Bo-bobo: *Flies into the Sky* Super Fist of the nosehair: Bo-Meteor coming at ya!

*Giant Meteor shaped like Bo-bobo's head comes down at Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *looks up* Hm? *Meteor slams down*

Mystic: Not right now Chaos, sis is having a little sparring match with Bo-bobo

Chaos: *Shouted worried* MYSTIC-CHAN  
Julia: MOM

Fem Chaos/Masaki:MYSTIC-CHAN

Mystic: Hm *Arms crossed* {I see what you're doing sis, you're testing them...That attack seems powerful but it would never really work on you}

Bo-bobo: I wonder if we overdid it? *On top of the meteor* Did we?

Don Patch: No way had she challenged us and we had to beat her!

Jelly Jiggler: Still maybe we should've gone easier on her, now her family will want to kill us! *scared*

Chaos: [Mystic-chan please tell me if you are ok]

*Meteor suddenly begins to rumble and lift up*

Bo-bobo: What? It can't be!

Don Patch: No way!

Jelly Jiggler: Impossible!

But it was, Mystic-chan was lifting that giant over several million ton meteor with just one arm, she didn't even have a scratch on her.

Mystic-chan: Um Mr. Bo-bobo? Is this your most powerful attack? *Throws the Bo-Meteor into the sky Bo-bobo, Jelly jiggler, and Don Patch luckily jumped off.*

Chaos,Fem Chaos, Julia, and Masaki: nice going Mystic-chan/mom

Narrator: This is the end of this episode folks, It seems Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler are in over their heads this time. Mystic-chan is much stronger than her looks potray, and she still hasn't really attacked yet. Will they manage to defeat this super-strong beauty or will she overwhelm them? Find out next time!

Mystic-chan: *Rubs shoulder* Hm, I hope that wasn't your best attack Mr. Bo-bobo, cause if it was then this won't be a very long battle *Holds left arm with right hand and moves head from side to side, neck cracks* At least that meteor took care of a crick in my neck that was bothering me, the curse of all large chested girls

Bo-bobo: {Impossible, how did she manage to escape the Bo-Meteor? It's one of my strongest nose-hair techniques without using fusion}

Jelly Jiggler: {If Bo-bobo's Bo-Meteor attack didn't work how can we defeat her?}

Don Patch *picking his nose like bo-bobo does*: What do we do guys? She's really strong

Jelly Jiggler: Much stronger than Czar Baldy Bald the III

Bo-bobo: Stronger than Giga

Don Patch: Stronger than even OVER, she defeated him with just one attack a couple of episodes ago

Chaos: Nice going Mystic-chsn

Mystic-chan: Thank you Chaos-kun

Bo-bobo: Bo-team meeting! *He, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler quickly huddled up*

Bo-bobo: So any ideas?

Don Patch: I say we offer Jelly Jiggler to her in surrender

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah... *O_O* HEY! What do you mean offer Jelly Jiggler to her?!

Bo-bobo: Well you're the only snack food item, plus Mystic-chan is pregnant maybe she'll develop cravings for jelly

Jelly Jiggler: Oh yeah I read in a book abvout weird cravings!

Dengakuman: I can attack with my Super Dengakuman punch!

Beauty: O_O: When did Dengakuman get here?!

Mystic-chan: *Looking at nails* Are you guys ready to continue yet?

Chaos: Hey Mystic-chan any wired cravings you are having?

Mystic-chan: *Shakes head* Not yet Chaos-kun, I think that's not for another couple of weeks

Bo-bobo: So much for that plan Hmmmm *sits down* think of a way, think of a way *Turns into the Thinker* Think of a way

Beauty: O_O: HE TURNED INTO THE THINKER AGAIN!

Mystic-chan: Hm, so this is the wigging fighting style *Crosses her arms under her breasts* Let's see how good it really is

Chaos: Show him Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: I will Chaos-kun *Turns to face Bo-bobo* Hm?

Don Patch *Dressed as a bad boy even has the long duck hair*: I've come to defeat you Mystic-chan *Carrying nunchucks*

Mystic-chan: Huh? *Now dressed as a girl gang member, white mask included* So you think you have a chance? *A wooden sword strapped to back*

Don Patch: *Gets closer* It will be a piece of cake

Bo-bobo: *Dressed as cake* you mean like this?

Mystic-chan: You think so? You have some nerve *Draws wooden sword* Prepare yourself Don Patch

Don Patch: *Swings nunchucks* Yahoo! Let's go!

*nunchucks meet the wooden sword, both with a metallic clang surprisingly*

Don Patch: {She's powerful to think she can wield a wooden sword so easily}

Mystic-chan: {This wigging fighting style is more powerful than I first thought, good thing I am a master with the sword}

Narrator: Will Mystic-chan win the battle against Don Patch oh who am I fucking kidding of course Mystic-chan will win, Don Patch is so weak that a toy can defeat him

Don Patch: Am not

Everyone else: *rolls theirs eyes*

Chaos and Mystic-chan: Well see you next episode everyone

* * *

Author's note: I need more reviews on this story as long as it is not flames


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mystic 6 tailed Naruto and I only own the OCs

Summary: This is my first fic and not only that I am working with my friend Mystic 6 tailed Naruto on it so please be nice and have fun reading

Warnings: there will be incest so please be nice and if you hate incest leave, Adult scenes and bad language are included, Last chance to turn around...you have be warned and will not be warned again!

Pairing: Chaos x Fem Mystic x Massive Harem, Mystic x Harem, Josh x Harem, and many more

If any of my friends would like to read this story please do so and tell me what you think of it

*juggling a banana* - Characters doing something

Chaos: the Big Bang 2 – Characters speaking

Boom– Demon Voice

{Did I leave underwear at home again?} – Character thoughts

[Hey you ok?] – Mindscape communication

%wow% – Muffled talking %wow% – Muffled talking

* * *

Chapter 6

Narrator: Previously the group has delt with Neo Mystic's old group and meet Neo Mystic's sister, Neo Mystic-chan who is in love with Mystic and Mystic-chan is now fighting Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler

Chaos: *Sweatdrop*

Mystic: Hm I always knew the wigging fighting stlye was very powerful

*Don Patch and Mystic-chan are back to normal clothing or in Don Patch's case, only shoes*

Mystic-chan: *Amazed* Wow! How did you do that?

Bo-bobo: that's the power of wigging, maybe we should use t to fight our next batch of enemies, it's powerful and unpredictable, no telling what will happen

Itachi: That's for sure even my Sharingan cannot predict their next move using that style

Mystic-chan: Maybe this style is just what we need to defeat that weak gang *Now dressed in an elegant purple dress* Ok let's see *Pulls a massive black rocket launcher out from under dress* I did it

Beauty O_O: THAT WAS A WEIRD PLACE TO PULL OUT A WEAPON!

Mystic-chan: *Aims Rocket launcher at Don Patch, launches three Rockets at him*

Don Patch O_O: Goooooh! *Tries to outrun rockets but is hit* WAAAAAA!

Mystic-chan: *Giggles* Wow! This style is not only powerful but it's fun too! *Looks to Chaos* You should try this style Chaos-kun!

Chaos: I perefer my style more, seems more fitting

Mystic-chan: Ok *Turns to opponent* Huh? O_O What?! *Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch are again dressed like Mystic, Chaos, and Fem. Chaos*

Bo-bobo: *Wearing a Chaos mask* Are you ready men?

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: *Wearing a Mystic and Fem-Chaos mask respectively*: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: *kicks Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler at Mystic-chan*: Super Fist of the nose-hair: Team attack!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: Waaaaaa!

Mystic-chan: Hm Deja vu again *Just steps aside and Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler slam into the wall behind them*

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: DOOOH!

Bo-bobo: *hit by an arrow from out of nowhere* Hm? *throws it to Mystic-chan and it hits her in the forehead, It's just a toy arrow with a plunger at the end* Yeah take that!

Beauty: WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING?!

Mystic-chan: Um*Pulls toy arrow off* Really Mr. Bo-bobo? That's the weapon you had in mind?

Don Patch *has a cannon from OVER's castle*: Bo-bobo! We're sending a weapon!

*Cannon fire*

Bo-bobo: Hm? *Eyes bugling* A 100 ton steam engine isn't a weapon! *A giant steam train engine was coming rightat him it strikes him and sends him twirling* Well this is a new twist, I smell a spin off , *twirling and hits Mystic-chan in the face* Revoultion!

Mystic-chan: Ouch *is sent skidding back several feet*

Chaos: You ok?

Mystic-chan: *Wipes blood from mouth* I'm fine Chaos-kun, but they're stronger than I thought *Stands up* I can see why oni-chan would want their help

Mystic: told you sis, never underestimate a wigging master, it just might spell your defeat

Hatenko *giddy*: {Amazing boss, Jelly, and Bo-bobo are keeping up with my sister!}

Bo-bobo, Don patch, and Jelly Jiggler *look serious for once*

Bo-bobo: Are you ready Mystic-chan? time for the real fight to begin! Don Patch!

Don Patch: *Glows yellow* Transform mode! *Shifts* Becoming candy! *Goes into Bo-bobo's mouth*

Bo-bobo glows yellow and screams.

Inside Bo-bobo's control room: Don Patch: I'm thinking we go Patchbobo this time *switches names so his is on top*

Bo-bobo transforms into an armor-wearing man who has Super-Saiyan/Yugi like hair and Don Patch's eyes and eyebrows.

?: Fusion complete, prepare yourself Mystic-chan, luckily for you I can only remain in this form for a minute *golden firecrackers are crackling around his body*

Mystic-chan: Whoa who is that?

Patchbobo: The name is Patchbobo

Chaos: Mystic-chan he is stronger now

Mystic-chan: I can sense that Chaos-kun

Patchbobo: *holds noodles and Garlic* Now! Take noodles and Garlic! Wiggin funky fusion! *The noodles are attached to the garlic like yo-yos and fly at Mystic-chan* It's taste-tastic and face-smacking good!

Mystic-chan: *Dodges the yo-yos* How did he do that?

Patchbobo *appears with radish blade and Don Patch Sword, slashes* The Don Patch Salad Bar!

Mystic-chan: *is cut on the back and side* {He is much stronger than I thought!} Ouch

Chaos: Mystic-chan don't let him get the best of you

Mystic-chan: Ok I won't *wounds heal*

Patchbobo: *Looks at Mystic* Hmmm *Charges and grabs Mysitc*

Mystic: Hey what are you doing Patchbobo?!

Mystic-chan: Wait what are you doing with my brother?

Patchbobo then grabs Jelly Jiggler: Wigging Funky fusion Jelly Jiggler and Mystic!

Mystic: {Crap}

Mystic and Jelly Jiggler fuse. Basically Mystic is now made out of blue jelly:

Mystic Jiggler: Great I'm blue

Mystic-chan: *Shocked* What did he do to my brother?!

Chaos: What the hell?

Narrator: I'll explain Chaos, that is the power of Patchbobo's Wigging funky fusion...It allows him to fuse two people or objects and create something new

Chaos: *sarcastically* Great

Mystic-chan: Change my brother back to normal!

Neo-Mystic-chan *Charges at Patchbobo* How dare you do that to oni-chan! *Hand becomes a cannon*

Patchbobo: Hm *holds Don Patch Sword and legendary Radish* Wigging funky fusion! *Both change into a sugarcane* Sugarcane saber! *Rushes at Neo-Mystic-chan*

Chaos: Shit

N. Mystic-chan *slices with one her hair blades*

Patchbobo: *Counters with Saber* Ha! *slices a lock of N. Mystic-chan's hair off*

N. Mystic-chan: No way! I just got my hair done!

Mystic-chan*Glowing with a strong purple/pink aura* Patchbobo...*Aura intensifies with Hair shadowing eyes*

Sabrina: Oh my...who would've guessed that the next Arch Succubus would be my own daughter?

Mystic Jiggler: Arch Succubus?! Are you serious?!

Chaos: Arch Succubus what is that? *then a voice apears in Chaos's Head*

Voice (guess who it is): Let me out so I can mate with Mystic-chan

Sabrina: An Arch Succubus Chaos, it's what my and Mystic-chan ancestor Lady Lilith was...A succubus born with immense powers and abilities amongst their own kind

Mystic: You might say an Arch Succubus is the 'Shinso' of succubi

Chaos: Wow

Mystic-chan: *Changes slightly, claws grow longer, hair becomes a silver color with some blue and blond streaks, outfit changes into a provocative purple dominatrix uniform* * looks up to show eyes are a beautiful violet color and are glowing brightly,* Patchbobo change my brother back to normal now *Aura is now a beautiful purple and is at the same level of intensity as Chaos Unsealed in Eclipse form and Mystic in TSSJ3 form*

Patchbobo: This is just became a lot harder and I only have 30 seconds remaining in this fused form

Chaos: *Repeats himself* Wow

*Eclipse form is yelling to get out again* Let me out I want to mate with Mystic-chan

*Mystic-chan's aura effects Julia, Fem-Chaos, and Masaki too, they almost orgasm right on the spot*

Sabrina: As an Arch Succubus, my daughter is now the new leader of our family

Eclipse Chaos (talking in Chaos head): she is defiantly perfect it is a shame that we didn't have enough time to fuse permanently since you took me back in 5 min I just gone out

Chaos: Fine when a powerful enemy appears I will allow us to fuse

Eclipse Chaos: I also want to mate with Mystic-chan in that form if it's less powerful forms the sex will damage her organs

Patchbob: Alright then *has an apple and toliet paper* Take old toilet paper and a tasty apple! Wigging funky fusion! The toliet paper roll fused into his hand* Megahand spark hand gun *Aims* Fiber Firecrackers! *Fires glowing fruits at Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *simply blocks the fruit with wings* Sorry Patchbobo, it won't be so easy this time

Patchbobo: Not good I only have 15 seconds left now *holds up his sugarcane saber and rushes* Gatta end this fight

Mystic-chan: Hm *claws glow purple* Cross Slasher *Slashes once vertically and another time horizotionally leaving a cross-shaped purple light on Patchbobo*

Patchbobo: *Sugarcane saber falls to pieces* {No way she managed to destroy the sugarcane saber!} *Falls to the ground defeated* Gah *Glows yellow and separates back into Don Patch and Bo-bobo unconscious on the ground*

Mystic-chan: It's over *Folds wings over back as a makeshift cape*

Eclipse/Chaos: Incredible

Beauty: Unbelieveable, she actually beat one of Bo-bobo's fused forms!

Gasser: Mystic-chan's amazing!

Bo-bobo and Don Patch groan as they try and get up

Don Patch: She actually beat us in our fused form impossible!

Bo-bobo: Now you know why I never use our fused forms against more powerful enemies

Mystic-chan: Now Mr. Bo-bobo *Stands before them* You can stay as long as you agree to use your wigging skills only on the enemies and not on us

Don Patch and Bo-bobo: But-! *Is hit with a ton of Killing Intent* *gulps*

Mystic-chan: Gives sweet smile with a dark purple aura around self and an oni mask appears in the background of aura* Oh my Mr. Bo-bobo, are you refusing my simple request?

Bo-bobo and Don Patch *shivering*: I'm scared!

Chaos: Is it just me or she is sexier when she is scary?

Mystic-chan: So Mr. Bo-bobo, will you follow my request? *oni mask still floating within aura*

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly jiggler: *bowing* Sorry! We're sorry! Forgive us!

Mystic-chan: *Suddenly eating chocolate covered pickles* I'm suddenly having a strange craving for chocolate covered pickles*

Chaos: Oh boy

Mystic: Strange cravings *Slaps forehead*

Mystic-chan: Hm? What's wrong brother? *Sucking on a pickle*

Mystic: *Smiles* Oh nothing sis

Mystic-chan: Ok

Bo-bobo: Don Patch give her some pickles and chocolate

Don Patch: What?! Why me?!

Jelly Jiggler: Because you're the one who got her mad at us in the first place

Chaos: *LOL*

Don Patch *nervous walking up to Mystic-chan with a bowl of pickles and a bottle of chocolate sauce: Um Mystic-chan?

Mystic-chan: Yes Don Patch? Oh you brought me more pickles and chocolate *smiles and takes them* Thank you *Looks at Chaos* Chaos-kun, why can I sense another presence inside you?

Chaos: Well remember when I unsealed my Eclipse form when Mystic and I were training and we were overdoing it

Mystic-chan: Yes Chaos-kun

Chaos: Well I unsealed my Eclipse form before 5 mins which made our minds separate

Mystic-chan: Hm, I see so you need to to remerge somehow Chaos-kun

Chaos: Yup Eclipse has to battle for more then 5 mins and have sex with Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* Oh my I'll help you Chaos-kun

Mystic: *crackes knuckles* I see well i'll handle the battle part. I was about to show you my True Super Saiyan 3 form *Powers up to TSSJ, screams and powers up to TSSJ2* Are you ready Chaos? *Gets into power stance*

Chaos: Unseal,*Chaos unseals himself* Seraph form, *unseals Seraph form* Eclipse Form, *Chaos then transforms to his Eclipse form*

TSS2J Mystic: True Super Saiyan 3 was the form I was going to change into when Kid buu first interrupted us, now it might take a bit it's been a while since i last changed into this form

*Goku SSJ3 theme plays*

Mystic: Here we go brace you Chaos! *clenches fists tightly* Grrrr...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Powers up and a golden-silver aura erupt around him with lightning* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *The aura grows larger and larger, Mystic's hair began to grow longer, veins were seen on his arms and head*

*The entire world was shaking*

Mystic *Still screaming as he calls on his fullest power* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chaos: Bring it Mystic

Shockwaves were released from Mystic's enitre body, the sea was active, clouds were being drawn to Mystic's very body.

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *Shaking*: Mystic was hiding that much power?!

Itachi *closes his eyes* It's bright too bright for my eyes

Goku: *smiles* Man I've only gotten to TSSJ2 and he's already at TSSJ3...the very pinnacle of Saiyan power

Mystic-chan: *Watches worried* Brother, Chaos-kun *Hatenko comes up* Tenko-oni-chan

Hatenko *Places one hand on Mystic-chan's shoulder*: I know your're worried sis, but let bro fight your lover for more than 5 minutes then you can help him fully merge

Mystic-chan: *looks back at Hanteko gratefully* Ok Tenko-oni-chan

Hatenko: {It's been too long since I last saw bro at his fullest power and in his most powerful form}

Sabrina, Soshi, and N. Mystic-chan: {Mystic-kun/oni-kun (N. Mystic-chan)}

Maria *barely able to stand due to her father's immense power*: Dad was hiding that much power?!

Mystic *Throws his head back and delivers the final scream* RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH *golden silver aura blinds the others*

Julia: {Dad, uncle}

Fem Chaos: If only I was stronger (she wants to be stronger to protect Chaos and Mystic)

Masaki: {Chaos-kun}

Chaos: I knew you were hiding that much power

The light fades and reveals TSSJ3 Mystic, he had knee-long silver hair, no eye brows, muscles rivaled Goku's at SSJ4, green eyes with pupils, his aura was more fire like and had a deeper swishing sound, blue lightning crackled around him.

Mystic: *Deeper voice* Well here it is Chaos, True Super Saiyan 3 *Lands a few feet away and faces Chaos* Sorry it took so long man, it's been a while like I said earlier since I had to transform this far

Sabrina *licks lips*: {Mystic-kun looks even hotter in that form}

Mystic-chan: *Looking at chaos with a blush and nosebleed* {Chaos-kun}

Soshi: {Must resist urge to mate with Mystic-kun right now}

N. Mystic-chan: {Oni-kun}

Maria: {Dad, Uncle Chaos}

Mystic: Let's start Chaos *Flies at Chaos, teleports above him, and kicks him in the head sending him flying* *Teleports to where Chaos will be and then kicks him up again*

Chaos: Nice going *falling down and gets on his feet and teleports behind Mystic and kicks him in the side and teleports to give him a uppercut then teleports above his head to send him on the ground*

Mystic *Stand up and smirks* not bad Chaos *Teleports behind Chaos kicks him up into the air again and flies up, grabing him by the tail, pulls him b the tail towards himself and punches Chaos in the back* *continues punching Chaos using him as a punching bag (See the scene when Goku did the same to Majin Buu)* *then begins to swing Chaos around, increasing speed and then throws Chaos, Chaos crashes into a mountain which crumbles due to the force and covers him*

Mystic-chan: *Worried* Oh Chaos-kun! *about to go over*

Hatenko:*grabs Mystic-chan by the shoulder* Don't interfere this time sis

Mystic-chan: *Looks back at Hatenko tearfully* But-!

Sabrina: *Holding Mystic-chan's other shoulder*: It has to be done sweetie, to help your mate pull his mind together

Mystic-chan: *looks back at the fight* Ok...But that doesn't mean I have to like the fact that my brother is hurting my mate/fiancee

Mystic: *floating over the destroyed mountain which is covering Chaos* Come on Chaos, is that all you can do? *Arms crossed* Maybe this form is too much for you to handle

Chaos: *Uses an energy wave to get out of the rub* Solar Eclipse Kamhameha *which hits Mystic*

Mystic: *Blasted* Graaah *The wave sends him back several meters, but Mystic powers up his SSJ aura and destroys the wave* GAAAAAAH! *looks at Chaos* Well it looks like you have more in you than I thought man

Chaos; You too Solar flare

Mystic *Covers eyes* This old tricks? *Opens eyes and Chaos has disappeared* Really Chaos you're using such an old trick?

Chaos: No this *punches him in the gut 3 times when he covered his eyes then threw him in the ground *

Mystic: *Chaos's hand went right through him, his body shimmered, and Chaos just attacked an afterimage*

Mystic:*appeared behind Chaos*: Hey what are you attacking man? *Kicks Chaos in the face, sending him flying, aimes hands out*: Rapid fire! *Fires many energy waves at Chaos*

The one Mystic attacked turned out to be a shadow clone.

Mystic *smirks* The shadow clone jutsu huh? You admire Naruto too much man *closes eyes to sense where Chaos might strike*

Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch were all playing games.

Itachi *viewing the fight with his Sharingan*: Amazing my eyes can't even see their moves

Lord Death: They're both more powerful than Asura was, practically at my level

Soul: Now this fight is cool

Kid: their movements are so symmetrical

Liz and Patty just sigh

Hatenko: This is an amazing fight, they're both even in power and speed *Grip tightens on Mystic-chan's shoulder* It's ok sis

Mystic-chan: *looks back at Hatenko and then returns attention to the fight* {Oh Chaos-kun, I know oni-chan is trying to help you but I still don't like watching you get hurt}

Maria: Wow so this is dad's full power, it's practically immeasurable, but Uncle Chaos is nothing to sneeze at either

Sabrina: {Mystic-kun}

N. Mystic-chan: Oni-kun *Blushes* He's so strong!

Julia: I am suprised that Dad is stronger then he is in my future

Fem Chaos: You can do it Chaos-kun

Masaki: Come on Chaos-kun

Chaos: {got to hide my Ki}

Mystic-chan: *Clasps Hands together* Oh Chaos-kun, please win so I can do my part to help

Hatenko: Amazing Chaos has Saiyan blood alright

Mystic: {Hm, he's hiding his power, I see the old surppressing trick} *Arms crossed* Chaos, I hope you don't expect this trick to work on me. Just come out and attack me already

Chaos: Solar Eclipse Cannon *which lands on Mystic's Back and explodes*

Mystic: *When the smoke clears his torn shirt is the only sign of any real damage, not a scratch on his skin though* Not bad Chaos, *Takes ripped shirt and tears it off, leaving him barechested* But I'm much more durable than that

Sabrina: *Nosebleed* Mystic-kun looks good without a shirt

Maria *Nosebleed: Damn dad's hot!

Soshi: *licking lips* Yummy, mama wants

N. Mystic-chan *fainted from nosebleed*: Oni-kun

Mystic-chan: *Watching worried* Chaos-kun, Oni-chan

Unknown person: so that is Chaos *nosebleeds* oh my Julia-chan was right about her father being a hottie and oh god his scent is intoxicating

Mystic-chan*Looks around* Huh? Who's that? *turns* Who are you?

Hatenko: Show yourself! *Draws his key*

Maria: *gasps: Wait I know that voice uncle Hanteko, its okay she's with Julia and I in the resistance! *turns to the unknown person *smiles* You finally made it Yumi!

Yumi (Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter): been a while Maria-sama

Maria: I'm glad to see you're okay Yumi! Are the others coming too?

Yumi: Well they are still on a mission searching for Soi fon since she is still on Neo-Mystic's side even though he is dead

Maria: I see that's good to know I hope they find that bitch *Grins teasingly* So Yumi I see you ogling Uncle Chaos

Julia: Yumi-chan

Yumi: Julia-chan *hugs and kisses each other*

Chaos: Solar Eclipse Kamehameha

Maria *blushes* Get a room you two

Mystic-chan: *Blushes at the scene* Oh my you know her Julia-chan?

Mystic: Super Demon Kamehameha *The blasts collided and canceled each other out, so far the fight is complete even*

Mystic: *Frowns* Any idea on how long we've been fighting now Chaos? *lightning crackles around him as he gets into a fighting stance* I can't remain in this form for much longer *Sweat was begining to accumulate on his forehead* My energy's draining fast

Julia: She is another girlfriend just like Masaki

Chaos: I think 2 hours

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* you're my daughter alright Julia-chan so have you and she?

Mystic: I guess it's time to wrap up this fight *Powers up then reverts back to TSSJ2, then TSSJ, and back to base form* Whew *Wipes sweat from forehead* I've done my part * lands on his feet and then drops to one knee exhausted* That's the farthest I've ever been pushed Chaos

Julia: only did lesbisan sex without a strap on so far I have a lot of girlfriends but Naruko and Yumi want to give their virginities to dad

Chaos: Likewise

Mystic-chan: I see *Looks at Yumi* You remind me of Inuyasha and Kagome any relation to them Yumi?

Mystic: *Sits down to rest* Whew I'm always so tired after transforming into that form

Yumi: I am their daughter

Chaos: Yup

Narrator: Wow folk yet another future daughter has arrived Yumi the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome! Mystic has helped Chaos by using his strongest form to fight on par wth Chaos in his Ecplise form, the next step is Eclipse Chaos mating with Mystic-chan! how will it go? Find out next tim on the Adventures of Chaos and Mystic!

Narrator: Last time Chaos was discovered to have his Eclipse form as a separate personality within his mind and in order to remerge into one, Eclipse Chaos must battle for more than 5 min and then make love to Mystic-chan who was now a an Arch Succubus...Mystic helped with the battling by assuming his most powerful form True Super Saiyan 3 where he and Chaos fought one of their best fights yet, now Chaos in Eclipse form must make love to Mystic-chan, what new challenges will our heroes face? find out today!

Yumi: Narrator you forgot about me

Narrator: Oh my, sorry Yumi and a new girl from the future the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, Yumi arrived and was revealed as another of Julia's lovers...And she apparently has the hots for Julia's father Chaos, now let's see what today's show will offer for our heroes

Yumi: that is better so Mystic-chan where do you and Chaos want to mate?

Mystic-chan:" *blushes* I'll go wherever Chaos-kun wants us to do it

Mystic: Zzzzzzz *Sleeping*

Eclipse Chaos then brings Mystic-chan back to his house and tongue kisses her and taking off her clothes.

Mystic-chan: %Mmmm oh Chaos-kun yes%

Chaos then positions Mystic-chan in the 69 position and starts licking Mystic-chan's pussy* even as a Arch Succubus your pussy tastes great Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *Moans* Mmmmm ah Chaos-kun, it feels so good, but I don't want to be the only one getting pleasured *Grips Chaos's penis and begins to stroke it through his pants, making it even bigger* Unzip your pants and I'll pleasure you too Chaos-kun

Chaos: *Moans*ah Mystic-chan *unzips his pants and takes off both his pants and boxers*

Mystic-chan: *Blushing* Oh my Chaos-kun, it's even bigger than last time *grabs breasts and separates them, lowering to Chaos's penis, and begin giving Chaos a breast blowjob* How's this Chaos-kun? Do my breasts feel good on your cock? *Takes the head into mouth and begins slurping* %Mmmmm%

Chaos: *moaning* ah Mystic-chan *Chaos then Inserted his fingers in Mystic-chan's pussy*

Mystic-chan: *moaning* %Mmmmm oh Chaos-kun I love you so much%

Chaos: *moaning* I love you too Mystic-chan *Chaos then increases the speed of his fingers and start licking Mystic-chan's clit*

Mystic-chan: %Oh kami Ah, Chaos-kun% *Increased the stroking and slurping speed on Chaos's cock*

Chaos: Ah Mystic-chan *then grabs Mystic-chan's tail with his free hand rubbing her tail fast, and increased the speed of his fingers and tongue then lightly bitting Mystic-chan's clit*

Mystic-chan: %Ah, Ah Chaos-kun! Oh kami, I can't hold back much longer! I'm going to cum!%

Chaos: Same here Mystic-chan let's cum together *cums inside Mystic-chan's mouth* AH MYSTIC-CHAN

Mystic-chan: *Tastes Chaos's seed and cums on his fingers* %AH CHAOS-KUN%

Chaos: *Tasted Mystic-chan's cum* I just love your taste Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *Looks back at Chaos lovingly* I love yours too Chaos-kun

Chaos: I think we should try something diffrent tonight *Chaos then handcuffed Mystic-chan's hands and feet to the bed*

Mystic-chan: Oh my *Blushes* What are we playing Chaos-kun?

Chaos: I am going to make you scream in joy Mystic-chan before we get to the main event but if it hurts a lot tell me *pours some hot candle wax on Mystic-chan's belly*

Mystic-chan: Oh kami *Screams in both slight pain and pleasure*

Chaos then pours the candle wax on Mystic-chan's tail.

Chaos: I am going to make you scream in joy Mystic-chan before we get to the main event but if it hurts a lot tell me *then pours some hot candle wax on Mystic-chan's belly*

Mystic-chan: *Screams in both slight pain and pleasure*Oh kami

Chaos: *then pours the candle wax on Mystic-chan's tail*

Mystic-chan: Ah oh kami Chaos-kun I love it *Pussy began trickling juices*

Chaos:*Then puts the candle down and took three small clamps with egg vibrators on them out and put the clamps on Mystic-chan's nipples and clit*

Mystic-chan: Moans* Ah Chaos-kun ah this feels so good

*Meanwhile*

Mystic: *Meditates* Hmmmm *Body surrouned by aura*

Maria: *Playing a card game with Julia and Yumi* got any 3's?

N. Mystic-chan: *watching Mystic meditating*

Chaos:* then puts the Succubis Vibrator on Mystic-chan's tail and then turns all the vibrators on*

Mystic-chan: *Screams in sheer pleasure* OH KAMI YES CHAOS-KUN FUCK IT FEELS SO GOOD

*With the others*

Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch are entertaining Patty with their antics.

Mystic *Snaps open eyes* Hm *glows before he splits into two Mystics (Piccolo's cloning technique)*

Mystic 1: *gets into a fighting stance* shall we get started?

Mystic 2: *Gets into same fighting stance* Bring it on

Mystics begin to trade blows, soon they were all over the sky their punches and kicks were like thunder.

Sabrina: *Smiles* So much like your father Mystic-kun

Hatenko: Bro's so lucky, he had received dad's powers and sis is the new Arch Succubus and leader of our family and look at me, all I can do is use keys

N. Mystic-chan: *Cheering* Go Oni-kun! And Oni-kun! *Wearing a cheerleaders outfit*

Maria: *draws a card from Yumi's hand* Now let's see what you got Yumi *Gasps* Damn it I got the old maid! *throws cards away* I hate this game!

Unknown person 1: *Watching Mystic's fight*: Dad really is powerful

Unknown person 2: I know and daddy's so hot when in action *Nosebleed*

Chaos: Don't cum yet Mystic-chan *Chaos then inserted his penis inside Mystic-chan*

Yumi: I thought we playing go fish

Mystic-chan: OH KAMI CHAOS-KUN YOUR COCK IS FILLING ME

Mystic 1: *blocks a punch from Mystic 2*: Heh nice try

Mystic 2: *grins, jumps back slightly8 Take this *thrusts hands against his head* Solar Flare!

Mystic 1: *covers eyes* You're using that old trick?

Mystic 2: *appears behind Mystic 1*Now you're finished! *Punches right through Mystic 1's back only for his hand to go through him* What?!

Mystic 1: *teleports behind Mystic 2* Heh, you're attacking an afterimage!

Chaos: This might hurt Mystic-chan *Pushed his penis through Mystic-chan's Cervix*

Mysticc-han: *Bitesher lower lip to bare the pain*AH FUCK

Mystic 1: *Aims hand at Mystic 2 and blasts a kiai wave*

Mystic 2: *Goes flying into a mountain* Ooof! *Powers up to TSSJ and breaks free of the mountain*

Mystic 1: Hm *Powers up to TSSJ* Let's go! *The two Mystics began trading blows even faster*

They then separated Mystic 1 then twisted his body with his hands cupping and fired a yellow blast* HA!

Mystic 2: *thrust his hand out and fired a yellow blast as well*

The blasts met and pushed each other in a Blast Struggle to overpower the other.

Unknow person: wow dad's really fighting with his clone

Unknown person 2: Daddy is amazing

Kami: *held Spirit in a fighting position* Are you ready Maka honey?

Maka *Gripped Soul* I'm ready mama! I'll show you my skills!

The mother-daughter scyther-meister duo rushed at each other and swung their scythes at the same tiem meeting head on

Hatenko: *Training with Sabrina* Damn it mom will you hold still?! *Charged with his key drawn*

Sabrina *Easily dodges* Sorry honey but you have to be faster than that *Teleports behind Hatenko and kicks him in the back*

Hatenko *skids back several feet* Damn this is pointless! But I must get even stronger!

N. Mystic-chan: Say Julia, Yumi, Fem-chaos? How about we test each others skills? *Hair locks rise up and turn into blades*

Chaos: Sorry Mystic-chan *then goes slowly in Mystic's womb*

*Moans* No it's ok Chaos-kun I can bare it

MYstic 1 and 2 are still locked in a blast struggle

Maria: *Watching* This is pointless dad should end this fight now, he's evenly matched with himself

Unknown people *running up to Maria*: Hey sis

Maria: *Turns* Hey! Mina! Sara! you made it!

Chaos then goes as fast as he can in Mystic-chan's womb and makes the vibrators go as fast as they can.

Mystic-chan: *Screams with the FSF*AH FUCK YES CHAOS-KUN

Mina and Sara: Hey sis sorry we're late

Maria: That's fine it's good to see you both again

Mina: So daddy's fighting himself?

Sara: That's just his cloning technique

N. Mystic-chan was being entertained by Bo-bobo and his friends. She giggled at their random antics

Chaos: Mystic-chan I am going to Cum

Mystic-chan: CUM CHAOS-KUN CUM INISDE ME

Chaos: *Cums inside Mystic-Chan's womb*MYSTIC-CHAN

Mystic-chan: *Cums at the same time Chaos does*CHAOS-KUN

Mystic 1 and 2 then halted their blast struggle and landed at the same time, Mystic 2 then rushed at Mystic 1 and then disappears inside him leaving just one Mystic again

Mystic: *senses something really powerful heading their way* Guys trouble! *Turns as a blue figure flies towards them* someone really strong is heading our way

the figure looks like Super Buu with a human face (Super Buu w Gohan/Gotenks/picolo Absorbed), his head tentacle was realy long (Super buu with Gohan Absorbed length) only instead of pink he's blue and he actually wore a black shirt and purple pants with no majin symbol on his belt, instead of red his eyes are a sinister purple color

He landed before the group grinning: I found you pesky resistance! *Looking at Maria, Yumi, Julia, Sara, and Mina* Apparently this Majin Buu look alike had followed the resistance from their future, he was their worst enemy next to Neo-Mystic, Majin Guu an exact clone of the Evil Majin buu in his 'Super Buu' form only blue and much more sadistic.

*hidden in the bush the Doctor and Rose are watching Guu appear*

Doctor: Incredible it seems to be what looks like a clone of Majin Buu

Rose: But that living blue gum feels evil, and creepy

Doctor: I know, no doupt that Kuno created that thing and it escaped into this time

Sara and Mina: No he must have followed us in the time machine

Maria *clenches fists*: Damn it!

Guu *grins evilly*: I'm the one who destroyed the time machine!

Masaki: Fuck

Yumi: get the hell away from me

Julia: son of a bitch

Chaos gets the bondage stuff of Mystic-chan and took Mystic-chan's hand cuffs off.

Chaos: Come on let's get dressed now Mystic-chan I sense the kids are in trouble

Mystic-chan: *Gets dressed* I can too Chaos-kun

Guu: So who's first to die? *Powers up a dark purple aura it's just as powerful as Neo-Mystic* How about you Julia? *cocks arm back and it extends into punch aiming right for Julia*

Julia: Get your disgusting hands off of me Lunar Cannon

Guu's arm suddenly moves to the right it was a tric his head tenactle shot out above the blast and grabs Julia by the throat and swings her around before throwing her.

Julia: *cough*  
Yumi, Fem Chaos, and Masaki: Julia-chan!

Maria: Julia! *glares Guu who's head tenactle retracts* Why you dirty bastard *Flies at Guu and tries to attack him*

Guu: *blocks all Maria's blows easily, yawns* Boring *cocks his fist back to punch Maria, but Mystic appeared and countered the punch with one of his own* Hm?

Mystic: *Grabs Maria bridal style and jumps back* Don't touch my daughter or my niece you bastard

Maria *Blushing*: Thanks dad

Sara and Mina: {I'm so jealous of big sis}

Guu *Grins* If you're Maria's father and Julia's uncle you must the legendary Saiyan Mystic...Chaos's brother-in-law...and the blood brother of that delightful girl Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *shivers while dressed* Chaos-kun I have a feeling that the trouble is targeting our daughter! *Looks worried* We have to help her and the others

Chaos: I know *uses instant transmission with Mystic-chan to get there*DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER YOU FREAK

Guu: *Smirks* Well, well if it isn't Chaos himself *Chuckles evilly* And that woman attached to your arm must be Julia's dear mother, the lovely Mystic-chan herself *Ogles Mystic-chan* I can see where Julia gets her lovely looks from

Mystic-chan: *Trembles at Guu's gaze*

Chaos: *Sends Guu a Killing Intent that even scares Guu*

Guu *Shakes slightly* Your power is amazing possibly greater than mine but let's how you handle this! *Raise hands* Rise!

Something erupts from the ground behind Mystic, blue goop (recognize this move?)

Mystic *turns* What the?! *Blue goop ensares him struggles* %Hey get this disgusting stuff off me!% *blue goop enevlops Mystic*

Doctor: No

Rose: It's going to eat him

Maria, Sara, and Mina: Dad!

Sabrina, Soshi: Mystic-kun!

Hatenko: Bro!

N. Mystic-chan: Oni-kun!

Mystic-chan: *Cries* No brother!

Chaos: MYSTIC! *Flies in to get Mystic and uses super explosion wave to obliterate all the goop surrounding Mystic*

*Guu: *Growls* Damn you! *then smirks* You forget since I'm a clone of Buu I have much more!

*Five streams of goop erupt from the ground to wrap around Mystic and Chaos, the goop then slaps Chaos aside and wraps around Mystic tightly*

Mystic %Shit!% *The goop returns to Guu*

Guu: *Raises hands* Yes come to me! *goop covers him and he begins to transform, Guu's clothes change into Mystic's, Mystic's hair grows on his head* Heheheheheehhe *Laughs* Mystic's power is now mine!

Mystic-chan: *trembles* no...Brother *Drops to knees* He absorbed him *Tears falling* Brother! Come back!

Rose: Oh kami I am going to barf

Doctor: Damn him

Guu: *Teleports in front of Mystic-chan* Yes sister? *Grins mockingly*

Chaos: Eclipse Form, DAMN YOU I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL *Chaos then transforms into his eclipse form (after the sex Eclipse and Chaos did fuse but Chaos had to power down) which sent a huge shock wave that knocked Guu 10 feet away from Mystic-chan*

Guu: *skids back a few feet* What's that? *Realizes* Ah yes Mystic knows...Chaos's Eclipse form *Smirks* Let's see if you recognize this attack *Cups hands together* Mystic Kamehameha *Fires Mystic's attack at Chaos*

Mystic-chan: *Appears in front of Chaos and slices the attack away from him, hair shadowing eyes* You absorbed my brother...*Looks up to reveal a dark glare at Guu* You're going to pay for that *Dark purple aura surrounds body*

Chaos: You are dead meat now

Guu *smirked* Let's see you got Mystic-chan *Shoots a powerful blast at Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *Deflects the blast into the sky with a swipe of hand*

Guu *Surprised* What how did she deflect that blast? *Growls and teleports behind Mystic-chan aims a punch*

Mystic-chan: *blocks the punch easily* I'm not just an Arch Succubus, I'm a woman in pain from losing a family member, there is nothing in the universe more powerful than a woman's rage *Swings Guu around and throws him into the air*

Guu: *Shocked as he goes up into the air* {How is she so powerful? She wasn't this strong in the future!}

Mystic-chan: *appears above Guu with one leg raised in a Moka-style kicking position * This is for my brother and for targeting my daughter! *Slams leg down on Guu's head sending him barreling down like a meteor*

Guu*Falling fast*: ARGHHHH!

Guu slams into the ground hard with a loud crash, breaking it up and upfit lifting some of the debris.

Chaos: You might have to give up Mystic if you are going to live Guu

Guu: *Struggles to get up* No! I won't lose! *Charges at Mystic-chan and tries to punch, only to feel a pain go through his head and missed by a mile* What?!

Mystic-chan: You see Guu, my brother could never hurt me, even when we were training

Guu: *Growls* No! I won't lose! *Begins swinging at Mystic-chan but he can't even touch her*

Mystic-chan: *Dodges each sloppy blow and backhand slaps Guu sending him flying* Release my brother now Guu

Guu *slams into a mountain*: Ugh

Sabrina: That's my girl

Hatenko: You go sis

Soshi: {Mystic-kun please find a way to escape}

Maria: Wow I've been never seen auntie so pissed

Sara and Mina: *In awe* She's amazing

N. Mystic-chan: Go onee-chan!

Julia: Go mom

Masaki: she is actually defeating him

Yumi: Come on Mystic-chan

Fem. Chaos: You can do itMystic-chan

Chaos: Come on Mystic-chan get Mystic back

Guu *blasts free from mountain and appears before the group*: You know Mystic-chan, I'm getting very angry with you and for me that is a very bad thing...so watch yourself

Mystic-chan: Hm *Stares calmly*

Guu: *Powers up* no more playing Mystic-chan *Flies up and begins powering up more, the shockwaves send the group back skidding, even Chaos and the girls have to cover their faces with their arms to protect themselves from the fierce winds*

Mystic-chan: *Covers self with wings and arms* What is he planning? *uncovers to see and gasps* No

Guu: *Smirks* Yes *Holding a Super Spirit Bomb sized purple energy ball*

Mystic-chan: *Eyes widen in shock* You wouldn't...* Narrows eyes* ugh stupid question

Guu: Yes isn't it though? We're going to play a little game of catch...If this falls to the ground, you can say goodbye to this planet, do you understand? It's in your hands don't drop the ball! *Laughs* Are you ready to play?

Mystic-chan: Hm...Yes but let's raise the stakes a little. See this spot? *looks down* I won't move from it, I'm ready

Guu: *scowls* you're awful confident for a woman, but if that's how you want to play then fine! *Heaves back ball and throws it* Catch!

*The massive energy ball began to descend towards Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *Gets into a fighting stance, focused on the massive orb of energy*

Chaos: *Goes to Mystic-chan and gets ready* Let me help you Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun

Guu: *Growls* I wanted the woman to fight me alone *Head tentacle stretches out and strikes Chaos with enough strength to send him back to the group* No intruders allowed *Beam from head tentacle zaps the ground in front of the group forming a forcefield*

Mystic-chan: Don't worry Chaos-kun, I'll stop this attack *Catches the ball, and the ball begins to try and overpower Mystic-chan*

Guu: *Smirks* {Let's see how powerful she is by herself}

Mystic-chan: *Holding back the ball and is pushed back only slightly by the energy ball, feet are sent into the ground slightly* Your turn Guu *Powers up with a purple Saiyan-like aura, begins moving forward holding the ball and then increases speed running*

Guu: What?

Mystic-chan: *After running start, kicks ball back to Guu* Here Guu, it's your pass

Guu: *Watches his energy ball pass by him heading into outer space*

The energy ball goes into the outer space and explodes with a bright purple light, Guu and Mystic-chan both look at each other with a smirk as the wind from the explosion blows their head tentacle/hair respectively

Mystic-chan: *teleports and reappears in the air a few feet away from Guu, arms crossed, purple lightning crackles* I'll save oni-chan from you Guu

Guu: Heh, then show me your power Mystic-chan *Gets into fighting stance*

Mystic-chan: Hm *Gets into fighting stance*

Chaos: Come on Mystic-chan

Guu: Let's see your skills Mystic-chan! *Flies at Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *dodge and flies above Guu, dives down foot first and delivers a kick to his face sending him down*

Guu: *Recovers fast* Heh my turn now *Flies forward and delivers several blows to Mystic-chan's face and side, and then kicks her down into the ground* *forms a smaller energy orb* Raaaaaah *throws it where Mystic-chan landed and it explodes*

Chaos: MYSTIC-CHAN

Julia: MOM

Fem Chaos/Yumi/Masaki: MYSTIC-CHAN

Guu: *smirks*

Suddenly a purple pillar of light erupts from the rubble and destroys it, Mystic-chan emerges from the rubble with no sign of damage at all, not even her clothing was ruffled.

Guu: Impressive

Mystic-chan:*Rubs shoulder* Your attack was good, but all it did was take care of a crick in my neck

Guu: *sneers* tough talk from a mere woman, I'll bet you won't talk so tough once I get my hands on you! *Extends arms down at Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *Flies up dodging the arms, teleports in front of Guu and punches him in the face*

Guu: *head goes back with saliva coming from his mouth*

Mystic-chan: *Delivers several punches to Guu and then kicks him away*

Guu went flying from the kick.

Mystic-chan: *Brings hands out and aims them at Guu, purple energy gathers into a large orb, fires a large orb of purple ki at Guu*

The blast strikes Guu and explodes greatly.

Mystic-chan: *Watches smoke* Hm

Guu emerges from the smoke badly damaged; his legs and one arm have been destroyed.

Guu: Curse you woman what have you done to me?!

Mystic-chan: *Arms crossed* I know you can regenerate Guu

Guu: *smirks* I should've known I couldn't fool you *Heals himself regrowing his lost limbs* Heh, our fight continues

Chaos: Come on Mystic-chan

Guu: I wonder if you'll recognize this one? *Hs upper body began to buff up* *something white emerged from his mouth before he spat out 4 more* *It first looked like solid sperm before turning into miniature ghost versions of Guu*

Mystic-chan: What the?

Ghost Guus: *cackling* Fright fight!

Chaos: Shit that attack

Guu: Super Ghost Kamikzae Attack *Does poses*

Mystic-chan: Um? Isn't that Gotenks's move?

Guu: so you know then you're aware how dangerous these little ghouls can be! The slightest touch and you will explode!

Mystic-chan: *Gets into fighting stance* I was hoping for better moves than these childish pranks

Guu: Attack!

Ghost Guus: *Flew at Mystic-chan cackling with evil grins*

Mystic-chan: *teleports away from the five ghosts and reappears to the side* *Charges energy into hand* Beam Blades *fingernails extend into claws and glow purple* *slices and releases five mininature purple energy blades shaped like crescents*

Ghost Guus * all hit by blades and destroyed*

Mystic-chan: *Waving finger back and forth in a scolding tone* Tsk, tsk, Guu did you really expect such a ridiculous attack to work on me?

Guu: I knew that it wouldn't work I was just conducting a little experiment I know all of your friends' attacks and I've developed a variation to this one...you'll love it *Buffs up bigger than earlier and spits out not 5 but 10 ghosts al together*

Mystic-chan: Hm *Sighs*

Guu: *smirks* You think it's gonna be the same? Well you're wrong!

Mystic-chan: Yeah I noticed you had more of them this time *Rubs back of head*

Guu: *.sneers* Mock me whil you can bitch, Super kamikaze ghosts attack!

The ghost army charges at Mystic-chan.

Mystic-chan: *Teleports and has two pruple orb of energy in hand to destroy them*

Suddenly the Ghost Guus stop right in front of Mystic-chan and cup their hands together.

Ghost Guus: *all together* Ka-Me-Ha

Mystic-chan: Ah Oh no *Energy fades from hands*

Ghost Guus: Me *Blue orbs form in their hands, cackling*

Guu: *Watches with a dark grin*

Ghost Guus *aimed their hands at Mystic-chan* HA *Fires kamehamehas all at once*

Mystic-chan: I have to avoid it *Flies away*

But the Ghost Guus controlled the attack with their hands making it follow Mystic-chan*

Mystic-chan: *flies trying to outrun the blasts, looks down and sees a crivice in the mountain* That could help *Flies down into it*

Guu: Damn that bitch!

Mystic-chan: *flies into the crivice and most of the blasts explode hitting the walls, until there's only three left* *looks ahead* What?

Three Ghost Guus were right ahead with their hands in a very familiar postion*

Ghost Guus: *Sticks tongues out* Lunar Cannon *fires the attack which combines into one big Lunar Cannon*

Mystic-chan: *Stops and looks behind to see Kamehamehas coming*

The two attacks strike and exploded violently.

Chaos: MYSTIC-CHAN, DAMN YOU GUU

Julia: MOM

Masaki/Yumi/Fem Chaos: MYSTIC-CHAN

Guu: Laughs* so childish pranks huh?! Well bug off! It was good enough to beat you bitch! *Smirks*

*But something was missing.*

Guu: Where's the damn corpse, surely it's somewhere underneath that rubble, it has to be!

Guu senses something: *Turns* Huh? *A purple blast came out of nowhere and destroyed his head*

Mystic-chan: *floats above him with her arms crossed under her breasts *too bad it's not permanent...It's a nice improvement I don't like the fact that you have my brother's hair or clothes

The pieces of Guu's head regenerated into different sized versions of his head.

Guu heads: How did you do that?

Mystic-chan: *Smiles* Instant Transmission, both my Fiancée and my brother can use it so I just watched them or was with them whenever they used it and taught myself to use it

Guu heads: *Growling*

Chaos:Nice one

*Unknowingly the Doctor uses the chance to use his Sonic Screwdriver to get Mystic free while everyone was looking at Mystic-chan*  
Doctor: {This has to work}

Rose: {Come on Doctor}

*meanwhile in Guu's head*

Mystic: *wakes up and then sees that he is in a pod* fuck I got to get out

*then suddenly the pod shakes and Mystic is free*

Mystic: that was weird but oh well I will take my chance *flies to the mouth*

Guu regenerates his head fully: {Damn what can I do?! She's as powerful as me!} *Suddenly grabs head* Raaaah No it can't be! I thought I digested you already! *Screaming* No! This can't be happening! *Swishes something inside his mouth*

Mystic-chan: Hm? *Senses a familiar power trying to escape* It's my brother!

Guu: *Spits something out*

*There's a poof of smoke and Mystic reappears*

Mystic: *covered in saliva* Eww I'm gonna need a bath after being in there

Doctor: It worked

Guu: *Reverts back to his normal look* Shit! He escaped!

Chaos: You are dead meat now Guu

Mystic *smiles at Mystic-chan*: I was watching from inside Guu sis you were awesome and your power's incredible, I guess, you inherited some Saiyan blood from dad after all and it's pumping up your succubus powers too, becoming the new Arch Succubus must be the way to make up not having enough Saiyan blood to learn SSJ

Mystic-chan: *blushes embarrassed* Thank you oni-chan

Mystic: Now stand back sis, he's mine

Mystic-chan: Ok oni-chan *lands before the group, Guu's forcefield is gone allowing them to approach again* Hey everyone *Smiles to Chaos, Fem-Chaos, Julia, Masaki, and Yumi*

Guu: Hey! just because I'm back in my original form doesn't mean you can win Mystic! *powers up*

Mystic: *smirks* Oh I think it does *Powers up to TSSJ3 and power vastly surpasses Guu*

Guu: {Shit!}

*Mystic proceeded to pound the shit out of Guu and then threw him into the sky* Die you Buu reject *Opens mouth* Mouth Kamehameha *Fires kamehameha wave from mouth*

Guu: {I hate being a villian it sucks, I hope I'm resurrected as a good guy} *Guu is obliterated completely*

Mystic *powers down to normal* and that's another enemy defeated

Chaos: Yup and Mystic-chan you were great

Mystic-chan: *smiles* thank you Chaos-kun, the truth was I was little nervous on how I would do, but I'm glad I did better than I thought *Remembers* Oh Chaos-kun would you like to feel our daughter? *Grabs Chaos's hand and places it against stomach* Say hello to our daughter

Chaos can feel the life growing inside Mystic-chan, the still growing present Julia reacts to her father's hand kicking to feel him.

Mystic: *In the shower washing off Guu's disgusting fluids* I was in his stomach and met the weirdest things in there, he was definitely Buu's clone

Chaos:* smiles* I wonder if she is ok during our extreme sex

*Giggles* She's our daughter Chaos-kun, she's just fine *Feels stomach as newborn Julia continues to grow and develop*

Maria: I'm just glad dad's out of that bastard

Sara and Mina: *Nod*: We're with you there sis

Maria: *Smiles* Not to mention dad destroyed our second worst enemy besides Neo-Mystic

Mystic: *comes out wearing a fresh set of clothing with a towel around his neck*

Julia: yes he did

Yumi: that guy gives me the creeps

Chaos *rubs Mystic-chan's belly* I wonder how she will react when she sees her future self?

Mystic-chan: *blushes* Who knows Chaos-kun?

Mystic *stomach roars like a lion*: Say I'm hungry anyone know how to cook?

Doctor: I think we should also go to eat

Rose: Ok Doctor I am kind of in the mood for some Fish and Chips

Doctor: Ok then *they both leave and go to the TARDIS*

Bo-bobo: *Raises hand*

Gasser *O_*O: No way Mr. Bo-bobo, put your hand down! The last thing I ate that you cooked made my backwind abilities go outta control like when I turn into baby form!

Mystic-chan: *Gasps* Oh my I could make everyone some lunch, Julia-chan and I are getting rather hungry too *Strokes stomach* (Mystic-chan is an amazing cook, as good as Shinobu from Love Hina, Shinji from NGE, Delia and Brock from Pokemon if not even better than them combined) *smiles adoringly at Chaos* You must be starving too Chaos-kun, after all the sex we've had

Chaos: Yes I am

Yumi: can I have some Ramen

Masaki: Same here but can I also have chocolate syrup and cheese on my Ramen?

Mystic-chan: Sure I'll make everyone want they want! *Looks at Julia* What do you want Julia-chan?

Mystic: Chocolate and cheese on ramen?! *Gags* She's Orihime's daughter alright only someone of orihime's blood would ask for that kind of stuff *Sighs* Ok sis, give me some mashed potatos with white gravy and breaded popcorn shirmp on the side

Soshi: I would like some rice

Death the Kid: *shows his lunchbox* I have a lunchbox with me Mystic-chan

Maka and Soul:*Both reveal lunches the brought from home*

Bo-bobo: I want some miso ramen

Don Patch: I want some onion soup!

Jell Jiggler: I would like jelly doughnuts

Beauty: You're already made of jelly! Just get regular doughnuts and jelly them yourself! *smiles to Mystic-chan* I would like sushi!

Maria: Give me dinosaur meat with gravy

Sara: I'll take a hamburger

Mina: I want to just suck some of dad's blood *looking to Mystic*

Mystic: Another future daughter of mine?!

Chaos: I will have Spaghetti to share with you Mystic-chan

Fem Chaos: Macaroni and Cheese for me

Julia: Seafood linguine, mom

Masaki: don't hate it till you try it Mystic

Mystic-chan: *giggles* Coming right up everyone! *goes into the kitchen and starts making everyone's orders humming cheerfully while cooking*

They can smell the food cooking and it is simply heavenly.

Unknown Person *Watching Mystic-chan cook from a hidden place*: {Mom, you are amazing I'm glad Uncle Mystic and the others killed father} *looks at Chaos* {So that's the man who has mom's heart, his power is incredible}

Chaos: *Senses someone* you can come out now

Unknown Person: You could sense me even though I was hiding my ki, you're as amazing as mom told me *A boy who looks like Neo-Mystic appeared*: Hello all my name is Josh

Chaos: {Hmm before I talk to him I need to sense him since he looks like Neo-Mystic, Aura Sense} *then Chaos closes his eyes to see if he is good or evil* *senses that he is pure of heart as Mystic-chan* {ok then} hello Josh *Shakes Josh's hand*

Josh: I have nothing to hide *Shakes Chaos's hand* Nice to meet you too Chaos, I should mention my heritage to you, I'm the son of Mystic-chan and...Neo-Mystic

Chaos: What? You are his son?

Josh *nods sadly*: Yes remember Julia mentioned Mystic-chan was raped by Neo-Mystic but what Julia never discoverd after she left, was after Neo-Mystic brainwashed Mystic-chan, he raped her several more times and she ended up becoming pregnant again, 9 months after Julia and the resistance had left I was born, mom was slowly breaking the brainwash and wanted to help me escape from father's base...so she raised me until I was 6 years old and that was around the time mom fully broke free of the brainwash and even recovered some of her power, enough to get us both away...Of course father was pissed as mother was the favoirte of his slaves to rape..He sent those vampire bitches (Akuha and Moka) after us...They beat mother with an inch of her life and dragged her back, I wanted to go after them to save her but I couldn't...Mom gave herself up so I could escape...I swore I'd destroy my so-called father for what he had done, I was shamed to even be born, as I was a product of rape, and yet mom still loved me *clenches fist with tears* So I trained myself in my powers for the last 10 years to destroy my father and his empire, and discovered a time machine which could take me back to this time...Unfortunately it was one way so now i'm trapped in this timeline...

*Chaos, Fem Chaos, and Julia then Hug Josh.*

Chaos: it is alright even though you are a product of rape you are still Mystic-chan's son Mystic-chan and I will treat you like you are our own son

Josh: *smiles* Thanks...dad *Looks to Julia* It's nice to finally meet my older sister

Suddenly the smell of delicious finished food hits everyone's nostrils.

Josh*drooling*: Mmmm mom's cooking, it's just like I remember

Mystic-chan: *Comes out wearing a cute apron ringing a triangle* Come on everyone lunch is ready! *Has a cute smile on*

Julia: nice to meet you too

Chaos: Mystic-chan, there is a new member of the family here

Mystic-chan: Hm? Really Chaos-kun?

Chaos: Yup meet Josh, and Mystic-chan he is your son

Mystic-chan: *Looks at Josh* Oh my...my son? *studies Josh up and down* {I can sense my power and heart inside him} Wow, so you must be from the future too?

Josh: Yes mom, but you won't like who my birth father is

Mystic-chan: *tilts head* Who's your birth father?

Josh: *grim face* Neo-Mystic, remember Julia told you, that he rapes you in the future, well the raping continued after the resistance managed to escape to this time period...and you conceived me 9 months later...I am your and Neo-Mystic's son born from rape of you

Mystic-chan: *Shocked* so Neo-Mystic raped me enough time in the future to impregnate me with his child?

Josh: *Nods sadly*

Mystic-chan:*goes over to Josh and hugs him smiling* Well even if he did you're still my son, I can sense you only got his looks but my heart, welcome home honey

Josh: *Hugs Mystic-chan back* Thanks mom

Chaos: *Joins the hugs* welcome to the family Josh

Josh: Thanks dad

Mystic-chan: Oh Josh tell me what you enjoy and I'll make it for you

Josh: I'll just eat with everyone else mom, I enjoy anything you make

Mystic-chan: *Giggles* Well how about we go and eat together?

Chaos: So how exactly did you find the time machine?

Josh: I found it while training in the mountains one day, it was in bad condition but I managed to repair it

Chaos: Wow so Josh show me what you know on fighting *Chaos then unseals himself*

Josh: *smirks* Sure dad *Powers up to TSSJ2, gets into fighting stance*

Mystic-chan: Oh my Chaos-kun, can't the fight wait until after you've gotten some food into you?

*Chaos's stomach rumbles loudly and he's forced to reseal himself.*

Josh: *powers down*

Chaos: *Embarassed* sorry Mystic-chan

Mystic-chan: *Giggles* That's ok I made that spaghetti for us Chaos-kun

*Mystic-chan, Chaos, Josh, Julia, Masaki, Yumi, and Fem-Chaos all head to the dining room*

Mystic, N. Mystic-chan, Soshi, Maria, Sabrina, Sara, Mina, Hatenko, Beauty, Gasser, Goku, Chichi, Lord Death (In human form), Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty all join them.

Dengakuman: *tied up by the ankle yet again*Hey what about me?! I'm hungry too! Get me down!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame: *sharing the meal Kagome brought back from her time*

Mystic-chan: *Sees Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler at the table with forks, bibs and spoons* Hm?

The three wigging specialists are drooling at the massive amount of food prepared by Mystic-chan

Bo-bobo: Alright men let's fuel up before our next battle!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: *Raises spoon*: Ready? Begin- *His hand was struck with a ladle* Ouch!

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler *Felt a demonic presence right behind them*: yikes *look back and tremble*

Mystic-chan: *Tapping a ladle in hand #:)* Mr. Bo-bobo, it is very rude to eat before everyone is present *oni mask aura* I will not tolerate such lapses in manners *Taps ladle* Understand?

Chaos: *facepalm* oh boy

Josh: So who are these guys dad?

Chaos: they are Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler and trust me they like to break reality for fun but they are useful allies

Josh: I see so they are the famous wigging specialists

Bo-bobo: *notices Josh* Hey Mystic-chan, Chaos...who's the new guy?

Jelly Jiggler: And how did he get such an awesome hairdo?

Gasser: He looks like Neo-Mystic

Softon: But his aura feels similar to Mystic-chan's *Torpedo Girl still clinging to him*

Mystic *freaks*: He looks like Neo-Mystic! *Powers up to TSSJ3* how did you come back to life!

Josh: wow uncle really hates father

Mystic: *Froze* Father?! You're Neo-Mystic's son?!

Chaos: Mystic just hold on he is Neo-Mystic's and Mystic-chan's son and now he is my adoptive son too

Mystic: *shocked* Neo-Mystic raped my sister in the future and made her have his spawn?!

Mystic-chan: Brother! Don't call my son a spawn!

Mystic: But!

Mystic, Josh is better then Neo-Mystic and he came from the future, and besides if he wanted to kill use he would have done it already.

Mystic: *Sighs* You do have a point Chaos

Josh: Uncle if it will make you feel better sense my intentions

Mystic: ok *Senses Josh's intentions, they are indeed pure and just* I see I have gravely misjudged you...I'm sorry nephew

Josh: *smiles* It's okay uncle

Mystic-chan: *smiling* Now why don't we all sit down and eat?

Chaos: Yup

So everyone sat down to eat, Chaos and Mystic-chan sat together of course being engaged and lovers sharing the spaghetti.

Mystic sat with Soshi and N. Mystic-chan.

Josh sat next to Gasser and the two were talking about their different skills, Beauty was leaning against Gasser.

Bo-bobo: *Arguing with Jelly* That chicken is mine!

Jelly Jiggler: No it's mine! I asked for chicken!

Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler: *Grows at each other*

*On the plate in front of them was a live chicken*

Beauty: *O_O* THAT CHICKEN'S RAW!

Hatenko was sitting right next to Don Patch , but Sabrina was sitting on the other side of her middle child to keep an eye on him.

Goku and Vegeta were challenging each other to an eating race, piles of dishes already sat beside them.

Chaos and Mystic-chan do the Lady and tramp scene only without the music.

Josh: *Watches the romantic scene* Wow mom and dad are truly a romatic couple

Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler were still arguing over who eats the chicken.

Chicken: *Stands up* Bawk! That's it! I can't work like this! *Now dressed in a hat and trench coat'* I'm going home back to the farm! *flies out the window*

Bo-bobo and Jelly jiggler *Still arguing*

Beauty: GUYS YOUR LUNCH JUST FLEW THE COOP!

Chaos: *hugs Mystic-chan* I love you Mystic-chan

Julia: so Josh did you have a girlfriend in your time?

Mystic-chan: I love you too Chaos-kun

Josh: Shakes head* No I don't sis, and considering who my biological father was, I'll probably never find a girlfriend *Looks sad*

Mystic-chan: *goes over to Josh* Oh sweetie *Hugs him in comfort* Don't say that I'm sure you'll find a girl

Chaos: Yes you might find that special girl like I did when I was in the 4th grade

Josh: *blushes* thanks mom, dad...*Realizes* wait mom, you and dad met in the 4th grade?

Mystic-chan: *blushes and holds hands to face* Yes sweetie, Chaos-kun and I met when we were very young

Chaos: It was cute how we first met

Julia: tell us mom

Mystic-chan: Ok Chaos-kun and I first met when we going to school, we bumped into each other *blushes shyly* We technically had our first kiss that day, we were embarrassed about it at first, but we began to fall in love and kept seeing each other secretly from then on

Mystic: Well that explains where you've been sneaking off and why you came home that day after school, a shy mess

Mystic-chan: *Trembles* One day, Chaos-kun and i were walking home, we passed a dark ally, I was grabbed by a...a...a *Trembling* Man who liked younger girls

Josh: *clenches fist* No

Mystic: *Grits teeth*

Chaos: Even I hated that bastard to this very day and I hope that the Devil is giving him a good torture

Mystic-chan: Chaos-kun rescued me from that man and took me home but I was scared of being alone, so I begged him to stay with me and he did *Blushes* And our relationship started from there

Mystic: That explains why I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to find Chaos eating breakfast with you and mom, sis

Mystic-chan: Yes brother, mama wanted to thank Chaos-kun for protecting me so she let him have breakfast with us and sent us off to school together

Chaos: *hugs Mystic-chan*

Julia: yay happy ending

Chaos-kun *Blushes deeply*

Josh: That was amazing mom, dad wow

Bo-bobo: *Bawls* That's beautiful! *Throws Don patch into Josh*

Don Patch: Waaaa!

Josh: *grunts*Oof!

Chaos: ou ok Josh?

Josh: Yeah dad i'm fine, tThese guys sure are rough with each other and their allies

Gasser: tell me about it josh, they even have attacked me, Softon, Torpedo Girl, and even Beauty

Bo-bobo: If you need a girl look right in front of you *Suddenly dressed a woman* Hello handsome do you want me?

Josh O_O: WAAAAA!

Don patch: *As a woman* Hey I'm his girlfriend!

Bo-bobo and Don Patch began chasing Josh giggling.

Josh: *runs from both* I don't want either of you!

Chaos: *facepalm*

Mystic-chan: *Sighs* There has be a way to help Josh find a girlfriend Chaos-kun

Unknown woman: Perhaps I could help?

Mystic-chan: *Turns to the voice* That voice *Gasps*

It was Yoruichi Shihion former captain of the soul society 2nd squad and former commander of the stealth force.

Yoruichi: Hello Mystic-chan, Chaos, it's been a while hasn't it?

Mystic-chan: Yoruichi-nee-chan!

Yoruichi: *Smiles* I came here to help you guys as another ally, I would've been here sooner, but Neo-Mystic sent an army of hollows against Karakura Town and I had to defend it with Ichigo gone *Looks to Josh* that's your son huh? He looks like Neo-Mystic but I can sense he's as pure as you are Mystic-chan, my little Miku-chan will just love him *Steps aside to reveal a girl around Josh's age standing behind her*

Miku: *looks like Yoruichi but had some blonde streaks in her violet hair, same tan skin tone and golden eyes shining with life*: Who are they mama?

Yoruichi: They are old friends of mine Miku-chan, Mystic-chan is my apprentice but we're more like equals now

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* Stop it nee-chan

Miku and Josh *Eye each other and blush*

Miku: *shyly* Hi there my name is Miku

Josh: *Shyly*Nice to meet you I'm Josh

Mystic-chan: *Giggling* So kawaii

Chaos: So who is the father Yoruichi?

Yoruichi *blushes*: Kisuke *shows her ring*

Mystic-chan: *Squeals* I knew you two were perfect for each other nee-chan! *Glomps Chaos* You and Mr. Kisuke make a good couple just like Chaos-kun and I

Chaos: Congrats

Yoruichi: Thank you Chaos

Josh: Uncle?

Mystic: *turns to Josh* Yes?

Josh: I would like to test myself against both you and dad at the same time at your fullest powers

Mystic:*glances at Chaos* Really? What do you think Chaos?

Chaos: Let's do it unseal, Seraph, Eclipse *Chaos transforms into his Eclipse form*

Mystic: *Powers up to TSSJ3* Are you sure you can handle it josh?

Josh: *smiles* I want to see where I stand in our team uncle *Powers up to TSSJ2* I haven't reached TSSJ3 yet but i'm close, there's barely any distance between me and the barrier I feel one tought battle is all I need to break the barrier {Sure I sadi that but I want to see if I can truly do it}  
Mystic-chan: *looks worried* Josh honey

Josh: I want to do this mom, I want to prove that I can be of help to the team, this is the best way, by fighting the strongest ones in the team

Miku: {I want to see how good Josh-kun really is}

Mystic: *Gets into a fighting stance* Alright then bring it on nephew, let's do this thing Chaos

Chaos:Right, Solar Kamehameha

Mystic: *Cups hands* Mystic-KamehamehaX10 *fires a crimson beam which combined with Chaos's attack*  
A massive white red-glittering blast launched at Josh.

Josh: Shit *zips out of the way of the massive beam*

Mystic: *teleports in front of Josh* Too slow nephew *Kicks Josh in the face sending him towards Chaos* Chaos

Chaos: Got to admit you have skills to dodge that attack *teleports behind Josh and punches him in the back*

Josh: Oof *spits up saliva*

Mystic: *appeared in front of Josh and kicked him upward sending him into the sky, flies up after him* Now nephew, let's see if we can't break the barrier separating you from TSSJ3 *Began sending Josh all over the sky, DBZ style*

Josh: *Punted all over the sky*

Mystic: *Teleports beneath josh and kicks upward sending him further up, then teleports above Josh and hand-smashes him only for Josh to teleport back to the earth*

Josh: *Kneeling on one knee bloodied, with blood dribbling from his mouth*

Mystic-chan: *Clapses hands together very worried* Oh my poor baby!

Miku: {Josh-kun, hang in there}

Chaos: Come Josh you can do better then that, Solar Cannon

Josh: *panting and spits up blood* {There's gotta be a way to break the barrier keeping me from achieving TSSJ3}

Voice: *In Josh's head*What's up kingy? Having trouble? Let me take over! I can beat them!

Josh: {No! They're my uncle and adopted father I won't let you hurt either of them!}

Voice: *Manical laughter* You're too weak to figth them alone kingy you need me! I promise I won't hurt them...too badly! *More manical laughter*

Josh: *grabs his head as the whites of his eyes start darkening only Masaki and Miku notice*: Damn *Flies up avoiding the Solar Canon* Alright then Super Kamehameha *Fires the massive blue wave at Chaos and Mystic*

Miku: {What happened to Josh-kun's energy it suddenly fluctated}

Masaki: {Shit no way}

Mystic: *Avoid the blast* Really Josh the Super Kamehameha isn't so super these days

Josh: *shakes head*: sorry I just got a bit of a headache *Powers up* i'm ready to continue dad, uncle *Flies at Mystic and tries to punch him*

Mystic *Blocks punch* Still too slow *spin kicks Josh in the face sending him flying*

Chaos: Ok then Lunar Kamehameha

Josh *Recovers*: Super Final Flash *fires an upgraded version of Vegeta's attack* *The two blast collided but chaos's blast was much more powerful and overpowered Josh's, it exploded and Josh fell towards the ground seemingly unconscious*

Mystic-chan: Oh my baby *Sways and then faints, is caught by Hatenko*

Hatenko: Gotcha sis

Masaki has a bad feeling.

Masaki: {No way, he is going to use it}

Chaos: Josh you can stop faking {I hope he is faking}

Josh *suddenly recovers and flips landing on the ground kneeling with his hand to the ground*: *distorted breathing*: Sorry, but you're not talking to the king right now you're talking to the horse! *He looks up with golden eyes with black sclera and part of a white mask growing on his face with an insane grin* hehehehehehehe

Mystic: Just who are you?

H. Josh (short for Hollow josh*: You wanna know who I am? I ain't got a name! *Teleports fast and kicks Mystic in the head sending him sailing up* You're not dealing with Josh anymore! That weakling doesn't even compare to me! *Raises hand and then wildly fires a massive spinning blast at Chaos*

Chaos: *Dodges it* Let go of my son

H. Josh: Kyahahaahahahaahahaha! Sorry you'll have to beat me in order to save kingy*Dark reiatsu surround Josh's body, transforming him into a bulky ape like hollow with saiyan tail includeded and a feral long mane of black hair *throws back head and Roars* RAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Chaos: Solar Eclipse Sword *Then Both of Chaos's hands turn into Swords with black blades and a golden aura and Chaos slashes him* Come on Josh control yourself don't let it control you

Hollow Josh: *slashed and roars in pain, suddenly the wounds instantly healed* *Tail whips out and strikes Chaos with enough strength to knock him back*

Mystic: Shit high-speed regeneration!

Hollow Josh: *Turns to the group and aims one hand at them, three clawed fingers pointing* *A red light flickered on his fingers before a tri-formed red orb ebgan to spin and grow in power*

Mystic: Shit he's using a Cero!

Chaos: Solar Eclipse Kamehameha

Mystic-chan: *eyes flutter open* Uh what happened?

Hatenko: sis we have a big problem

Mystic-chan: *Looks at Hatenko* What do you mean brother? *Gasps* My son! is my son ok?!

Hatenko: He's not really himself right now sis

Mystic-chan: *Looks and see the hollowified Josh who was blasted by Chaos* What?! What happeend to him Tenko-ni-chan?! What happened to my son?!

Hollow Josh: *Screams* *Pulls himself back together again*

?: Scatter Senbonzakura

Suddenly pink blossoms out of nowhere came and surrounded the Hollowified Josh cutting him up.

Hollow Josh" *Roars in pain and regenerates*

A stern looking man with black hair and gray eyes appeared, wearing a white cloak and a black kimono. He had a sword strapped his left side.

Unknown man: hmph I see you have hollow problems as usual Chaos

Chaos: Yah good to see you too, listen don't kill him we need to knock him out

It was Byakuya Kuchiki captain of 6th squad and 28th head of his clan.

Byakuya: Hmph I will handle this hollow, since you are too incompetent to Chaos and Mystic *Flash steps and slashes Hollow Josh*

Hollow Josh: *Roars in pain, wounds heal*

Byakuya: vexing regeneration *Aims finger out* Bakudo#61 Rikujōkōrō *Byakuya's finger flashed*

Hollow Josh: *Was frozen by six beams around his waist*

Byakuya: *Flashsteps in front of the Hollow* *puts finger on hollow josh's stomach* Hado#4 Byakurai *Blasts through hollow Josh's stomach*

Hollow Josh: *roars in agony*

Byakuya: *flash-steps all aorund Hollow josh, slashing him*  
Mystic-chan: *Trembling* Stop please *Tears falling* Don't hurt my baby anymore

Byakuya: *raises sword to face in shikai release position* It's over hollow, you will die like all the rest of your kind

Mystic-chan: No please don't! *Escapes from Hatenko's grasp and runs forward* don't hurt my son!

Hatenko: no sis! It's too dangerous!

Mystic-chan: *Teleports in front of Byakuya with arms spread wide* Please Byakuya don't hurt my son! *Tears falling* I'm begging you, don't hurt him anymore!

Hollow Josh: *standing still*

Byakua: I cannot do that woman, and if you protect that thing then I will just have to kill you both *Closes eyes and speaks shikai* Scatter Senbon- *White cloth appeared and stopped his sword*

Yoruichi: Do we really have to go through this again little Byakuya? I don't appreciate your threatening of my apprentice

Chaos: *had his solar sword near Byakuya's neck* if you even think of killing my son and fianceé I will kill you

Byakuya: ...

Hollow Josh: *Suddenly struggles* *roaring and reaching for his own mask*

Mystic-chan: *Gasps and looks back* What's happening?

Mystic: Looks like Josh has woken up and is struggling for control

Hollow Josh: *Struggling with his own mask trying to yank it off*

Mystic-chan: *Clapses hands together* Come back to us Josh please

Chaos: Come on Josh *still had his blade near Byakuya's neck*

Hollow Josh: *roars as his dark reiatsu is suddenly joined by golden/silver energy* *As he removes his mask, gold/silver light erupts and blinds the others, mask is fully removed*

Mystic-chan: *Cover eyes* What's going on?  
Josh: *Back to normal now a TSSJ3* *Looks at hands* I did it I broke the barrier

Chaos: *hugs Josh with tears* You did it and don't ever scare me like that

Josh: Sorry dad

Mystic-chan: *joins hug crying* Oh my baby! I was so scared for you!

Josh: *smiles guilty*: I'm sorry mom, dad

Chaos: It is alright Josh

Josh: I guess I'd better explain that thing was my Inner Hollow...Soul Reapers aren't the only beings with the potential to develop one...I guess I developed him from all the hatred bottled up inside me towards my biological father

Chaos: It is aright even I hate him to this very day

Josh: Yeah he's a bastard alright dad, I guess fighting my Inner Hollow was the break in the barrier I needed *Powers down* Whew at least I can change into it now

Chaos:Yah

Mystic-chan: I'm happy for you sweetie *Kisses Josh on the forehead*

Josh: *blushes* Thanks mom {Dad really is a lucky guy}

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: *Suddely appeared*Josh! *Dressed as women* We were so worried about you!

Josh: *O_O* WHAAAAA!

Chaos: *facepalms*

Josh: Say Uncle Mystic?

Mystic: Yes?

Josh: Um now that I too can go TSSJ3 could you transform and show me the ropes on using the form properly

Mystic: *Grins* I'd be happy to Josh, now watch closely *Powers up to TSSJ* First you go to the first level True Super Saiyan...*Transforms to TSSJ2* Then you take it a step further to True Super Saiyan 2...Then...

Josh: *watching*

Mystic: *clenches fists and powers up further* Grrr...RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Aura explodes out of him*

(Super saiyan 3 Goku theme plays)

Mystic's energy sends them skidding back several feet and made the entire area shake as if in fear

Don patch: I'm afraid!

Mystic: this next energy has to come from deep within, push hard to find it! GAAAAAAAAAHHHH *Hair grows longer and then screams with head reared back* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *Energy sends the group skidding back even further*

Chaos: *Just watching Mystic transforms*

Mystic-chan: *Amazed* Oni-chan

*The light then faded to reveal TSSJ3 Mystic in all his glory*

Mystic: you do that and You're a True Super Saiyan 3

Josh: Awesome uncle so that's what it means to see a True Super Saiyan 3 face to face

Chaos: Wow

Josh: *Gets into powerup stance* My turn now *Powers up to TSSJ* Alright first I turn True Super Saiyan...*Transforms to TSSJ2 (Hairstyle resembles Goku's in SSJ2)* Then True Super Saiyan 2, and then I call on all the power deep within me GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH (Goku Super saiyan 3 theme still playing) *Hair grows longer, lightning shoots out of his body and creates earthquakes* AHHHHHHHHHHHH *Josh is now TSSJ3*

Josh and Mystic were both True Super Saiyan 3s standing face to face, their powerlevels were practically equal .

Chaos: Nice going you guys

Josh and Mystic: Thanks dad/Chaos (Mystic)

Mystic-chan: *Watching with tears of joy* They grow up so fast Chaos-kun *Rubs stomach where a unnoticeablt bluge has begun to form*

Chaos: Yes they do *also rubs Mystic-chan's belly*

Present Julia is reacting to her father's touch.

Mystic-chan: *moans and leans against chaos* I wonder what the others are up to Chaos-kun  
Mystic and Josh powered down.  
Mystic: Let's go for find out I'm betting Bo-bobo got them mixed up into one of his ideas  
The truth was Bo-bobo had taken Julia, Yumi, Maria, Masaki, Fem-chaos, Mina, and Sara to his own dimension.

Bo-bobo: Welcome to Bo-bobo world where your mind runs free!

It was a clearing with a pinkish sky.

Julia: umm how?

Chaos: Yah

Bo-bobo: You'll see

Suddenly Julia felt a foot touching her.

It was King Nosehair messing with his mustache.

King Noshair: you like feet baby?

Julia: um no I don't have a foot fetish

Bo-bobo and king Nose hair were running at each other laughing.

Bo-bobo: King nose hair come here you nose hair nincompoop! *Strikes King Nosehair and sends him slamming into Julia*

Julia: Oof

Yumi, Masaki, and Fem-Chaos: Julia-chan you ok?

Julia: yes

Maria: Bo-bobo! that wasn't nice to do

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: *charging at them as a train making train noises*

bo-bobo *Dressed as an counductor* *Grabs Maria and leans back slamming her head into the ground: Derailed!

Maria: Ouch!

Julia, Yumi, Masaki, and Fem-chaos: You ok?

Maria: Yeah as soon as the world stops spinning

Bo-bobo: We need an extra player super fist of the nose hair: Extra player random summoning!

Josh suddenly vanishes right before Mystic, Mystic-chan and Chaos's eyes.

Mystic-chan: huh?

Mystic/Chaos: What the?

Bo-bobo: Here he is our extra player!

Josh appears before the girls.

Josh: *Looks around* Whoa what's this crazy place?

Chaos: Everyone try to communicate with Josh and the others through mindscape comunication [Josh can you hear me?]

Mystic-chan: [Josh sweetie, are you okay?]

Mystic: [yo nephew you there?]

Josh: *Hears their voices* [Mom, dad uncle, I can hear you in my mind!]

Chaos: [it is called mindscape comunication, where are you?]

Josh: [I'm in some weird world, it looks like a clearing, but I'm getting a really weird vibe from it]

Mystic: [Is Bo-bobo there too?]

Josh: [Yes uncle]

Mystic: [*sighs* Yup, he must've used Bo-bobo world, be careful nephew anything weird is possible in that world]

Chaos: [are the others there?]

Josh: [Yes dad, there's sis, Yumi, Fem-Chaos, cousin/sis Maria, and Masaki here too]

Mystic-chan: [What?! Mr. Bo-bobo dragged my children into his nonsense?!]

Mystic: [Oh boy]

Chaos: [What do you mean Mystic?]

Mystic: [Bo-bobo dragged your daughter, my daughters, chaos-chan, Yumi, and Masaki into Bo-bobo world and accordinto Josh, Bo-bobo performed some random summoning technique to bring him there]

Chaos: [I got that part but I ment what do you think he is planing]

Mystic: [come on Chaos, you should know, Bo-bobo probably plans to teach them his wigging style or something]

Mystic-chan: [No way! I will not allow Mr. Bo-bobo to corrupt my babies!]

Chaos:[Shit, Josh get Bo-Bobo to give You and the others back to use or Bo-BoBo will have to face Mystic-chan's oni head again, seriously we will summon here for it]

Josh: [Mom has an oni head? Oh...Oh! You mean that intimidation ability! Ok dad I'll tell him]

Bo-bobo: *Dancing goofily to try and entertain everyone*

Maria: *laughing* Oh my god this guy is a riot!

Mina and Sara: *giggling* He's such an idiot!

Josh: Bo-bobo, dad (Chaos) told me to warn you to bring us back to them or you'll face mom's oni face aura again

Bo-bobo: Oni-head? Oh *Puts on a demon mask* You mean like this?!

Josh: *O_O*That's just so random!

Julia: he means this *does the intimidation ability*

Bo-bobo: Hm *Freaks* Gaaaaah the demon's back! How do you know it?!

Juila: Runs in the family now I think mom, dad, and uncle want us to get back or you can bring them here your choice

Bo-bobo: Okay Super Fist of the Nose-hair: Bring the family here!

*Mystic, Mystic-chan, and Chaos appeared before them*

Mystic: *Looks around* Seriously Bo-bobo get a new decorator for this world it looks the same as the last time I was here

Mystic-chan: *Runs right over and hugs Julia and Josh* Julia-chan, Josh! My babies! Are you ok?

Julia: I am fine mom also I can now do the intimidation ability

Mystic-chan: Oh my *giggles* you inherited my oni aura, I'm so proud

Josh: Yup, sis was amazing mom

Mystic-chan: I'm glad to hear you both handled it so well Julia-chan, Josh *Turns to Bo-bobo* Mr. Bo-bobo, we need to have a talk *smiles sweetly with the oni face begining to manifest in aura*

Bo-bobo: *Sweating* Uh

Mystic-chan: *Walks up to Bo-bobo, with oni face fully manifested* So Mr. Bo-bobo, would you explain why you brought my babies here?

Bo-bobo *sweating more*: Uh you see Mystic-chan I thought I would give them some training

Mystic-chan: *Places one hand on hip, eyebrow rose* Training, you wanted to train my children?

Bo-bobo: Well I thought I could train them in their abilities heck I trained Jelly and Don!

Don Patch: Yeah Bo-bobo taught me everything I know about wiggin

Jelly Jiggler: *Holding lucky hankey to face* Me too! I never even knew of wiggin until I met Bo-bobo

Beauty *cuts into scene* DON PATCH YOU KNEW ABOUT WIGGIN LONG BEFORE YOU MET US!

Mystic-chan: I see*Smiles* Ok Mr. Bo-bobo I understand, but you don't have to worry, Julia-chan and Josh are our children, so Chaos-kun and I will be the ones to give them training if they need it

Chaos: Yup, so what do you want to teach them Mystic-chan?

Everyone is brought back to the normal world.

Mystic-chan: Hm *Looks to Julia* Julia-chan is there anything that I still hadn't taught you in the future?

Julia: I think there is the Super Fist of Pleasure: Tentacle Love *when the user's hands turn into tentacles for only temporary until both the person using it and the one she or he is using it on cums*

Mystic-chan: *Blushes* Oh my ok I'll show you that move *looks to Josh* what about you Josh?

Josh: Well I can do minor illusions mom, I have some demon blood form you as well as inheriting your good heart

Mystic-chan: *Smiles* Ok honey I'll teach you about illusions

Julia: Oh I also want to know how to activate my demon form mom

Mystic-chan: Ok Julia-chan, now is there anything that you want your father to teach you?

Julia: The Solar Eclipse Kamehameha, Lunar Eclipse Healing Pulse, and the Solar Eclipse Sword  
Chaos: Sure I can help teach you that and you Josh?

Josh: I'll like to learn how to teleport as well as you can dad and the mindscape communication

Chaos: Ok Josh

Narriator: Well that is a surprise with Josh, let's hope he will learn more abilities next episode

Chaos and Mystic-chan: Well see you next episode everyone

* * *

Guys I really want more reviews this story please, as long as it is not flames


End file.
